Novia Por Error!
by Greis Cullen Fics
Summary: Isabella tiene 20 años, es estudiante de economía Que se supone que deba de hacer cuando se tiene que casar por ayudar a alguien, las situación es esta: Isabella lo ama en secreto El es su mejor amigo…. El ama a otra… La familia de el odia a su novia… Edward le pide a Bella que se case con el solo para poder cobrar una herencia… Que harías tu en su lugar?
1. Cap 2: El Suceso (Parte 2)

Cap 2. El suceso (Parte 2)

Pov Edward

Casi termino mis estudios, por fin me desharé de la escuela, al graduarme trabajare en el bufet jurídico de mi tio Aro, mi sueños se están haciendo realidad, tengo una gran familia, una novia guapísima, asegurado el trabajo con el que siempre soñado y una amiga incondicional, que la amo mas que a mi hermana, el cariño que siento por ella no es el mismo que al de mi hermana ni al de mi novia, es diferente, por eso se que ella completa mi vida y la hace perfecta, por que tengo el cariño de una gran persona. Bella no quiere a Tanya es cosa que aun no me explico, pero se que la llegara a querer, tiene que ser asi.

Mi tio Aro es mi profesor de criminalista en la universidad, el siente un gran cariño por Bella, he llegado a pensar que la quiere mas que a mis hermanas, el nos la presento después de que los padres de Bella murieran y prácticamente se convirtió en alguien de la familia, las razones de esto son varias, uno, por que la ve como a la hija que nunca tuvo, dos, ella se a ganado su admiración ya que ella a salido adelante solo sin que nadie la ayude, eso habla mucho de ella, según el, y la ultima el la acoplo con nosotros ya que el tiene el sueño de que yo termine con ella, según porque es una persona digna para ser la esposa de un abogado, y aunque no niego que siento una atracción hacia ella, que en ciertas ocasiones he llegado a desearla como mujer, no la veo mas que como una amiga, y aparte tengo a Tanya, y aunque sea mala con Bella, yo la amo. Mi tio tendrá que aceptar que Tanya será mi esposa y Bella solo mi amiga,

-3

Estaba recargado en una de las paredes que hay afuera del salón de mercadotecnia, Tanya saldría pronto para irnos a mi casa, ya que a estas horas estaba sola, vi que alguien venia corriendo, se le había hecho tarde, eso me causo gracia, levante bien la vista para ver quien era, para mi sorpresa era Bella, me quede realmente impresionado, se veía hermosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido azul con zapatillas que le hacían juego, y su cabello amarrado con una coleta, era tan hermosa, no me explicaba porque no tenia novio, si tantos la deseaban, entre esos yo. Era una de las cosas que nunca sabría, el porque de su soltería, siempre le he preguntado que quien le gustaba, pero su respuesta de siempre, "Nadie".

Después de una hora, salió Tanya, se veía un poco irritada, -Que pasa preciosa?- le pregunte tomándola por la cintura, -Tu tío me saca de quicio!- me reprocho, -Woow, y porque te desquitas conmigo-, le pregunte acercando mi rostro al suyo, -No tengo ni idea- me dijo con una sonrisa, y nos empezamos a besar, nos separamos un momento, -Mi casa esta sola, se te ocurre que hacer?- le pregunte, -Se me ocurren unas cuantas cosas- me dijo, y nos volvimos a besar, no se cuanto tiempo paso, pero lo que si sabia es que empezaba a subir el volumen, me sentía tan excitado, sentí que nos miraban, no le di importancia, pero esa mirada era pesada, se escuchaba una conversación, trataba de ignorarla pero sentía que conocía esas voces y no estaba en un error, -No la veo tan enferma señorita Denali- dijo una de las personas que platicaba cerca de nosotros, diablos, era mi tío, rápido nos separamos, -Este… Este- Tanya no sabia que decir, y yo solo quería que la tierra me tragara, trate de parecer tranquilo, pero se que no era asi, mi tío me mataría por encontrarnos así, -Hay señorita Denali, en lugar de andarse besando con mi sobrino, aplíquese que va a reprobar si sigue así- le dijo tranquilamente Aro, Tanya palideció, -Usted lo esta haciendo por que me odia! No dudo que Isabella lo este poniendo en mi contra!- grito con enojo y acusando a Bella, se que ella no seria capas de eso, ella no era así, en ese momento observe alado de mi tío y vi a Bella, no me había dado cuenta de su presencia, estaba hermosa, pero me veía con desaprobación, y estaba mas que enojada eso era obvio, -Como te atreves! Tu me vienes y me vas, no me importas!- le dijo Bella con enojo, yo no podía dejar de verla, realmente me sorprendía verla así, nunca la había visto enojada, pero cosa que mas me sorprendió era que hasta enojada era hermosa, -A ver, la señorita Swan, no necesita decirme nada para que yo te diga que reprobaras, los actos hablan, y para que veas que no tengo nada en tu contra, tienes que hacer para mañana una exposición de los 10 capítulos del libro hasta el que vamos y si es buena te ayudare aprobar- le propuso Aro, tratando de eliminar la tensión, esa era una buena oferta, todos la miramos, ella volvió a palidecer, -Pero necesito mas tiempo- dijo con suplica, el levanto una ceja y la vio con sorpresa, -No se supone que vienes a clase, y pones atención?- le pregunto Aro, -SSSi…- le contesto como un susurro y con duda, -Bueno, así que debes saber lo del libro, así que es para MAÑANA!- le dijo con énfasis, a primera impresión se le veía desconcertada, pero luego su rostro cambio, y esa duda desapareció convirtiéndose en enojo, y se fue, sin decir mas, típico en ella, no le gustaba algo y huía, pero ya que no podía cambiarla, y asi la amaba, no quería ser igual de grosera que ella, asi que me acerque a Bella para saludarla, su aroma me encantaba, Fresia mi favorito, -Hola Bella, como estas?- me dije con gusto ya que siempre me alegraba al verla, -Bien y tu?- me contesto con una sonrisa, era lo que me encantaba de ella, siempre sonreía, me alegraba mi dia, -Bien- le dije, pude notar que mi Tio nos observaba con una gran sonrisa, y se a que se debía, -Bueno yo los dejo, tu tio se siente mal, porque no lo acompañas a casa?- me pregunto, eso me saco rápidamente de mis pensamientos sobre emparejarnos, rápido voltee a ver a Aro, últimamente no se sentía bien, y me preocupaba que algo le pasara, -Estas bien?- le pregunte con preocupación, no quería que le pasara nada, -Me siento mal hijo, quiero retirarme a casa- me dijo como no queriendo darle mucha importancia, -Te acompaño- le conteste, -Bueno con mucho cuidado, nos vemos mañana- nos dijo Bella, ya que ella también se preocupaba por el, -Si hasta mañana- le dije, no quería que se fuera así, pero me preocupaba mi tío, el se acerco a ella, la abrazo con mucho cariño, -Tienes que cuidarte y ser fuerte, creo en ti, pequeña Bella, se que lograras tus objetivos- le dijo, ella se veía confundida, -Si, tu también cuídate, mañana nos vemos- le dijo con una gran sonrisa, no se porque pero me dio la impresión de que se estaba despidiendo de ella y no precisamente un hasta luego, se separaron, el asintió con la cabeza y ella se fue.

Regresábamos a casa en silencio, el se veía muy pálido, eso me preocupaba así que acelere mas. Al llegar a casa lo colocamos en su habitación, el se veía mal, pasaron las horas y el no mejoraba, mi madre y padre estaban con el en la habitación, se que mi padre aria algo por el, no lo dejaría ir así, tenia fe en el. Después de una hora, Carlisle salió de la habitación, -Tu tío necesita hablar contigo- me dijo, pero se veía serio, -Si… se va a poner bien?- le pregunte, el solo se limito a negar con la cabeza, mis esperanzas se fueron al piso, el me tomo del hombre, - Te comprendo, se lo que sientes- me dijo, claro que me entendía, el había sido un padre para el, también seria un golpe fuerte para el. Entre a su habitación, el estaba en su cama, no podía verlo así, sentía que me derrumbaría en cualquier momento, me acerque a el y tome su mano, -Te pondrás bien- fue lo único que pude decir, le tenia que dar fuerzas, el hizo una sonrisa que no le llego a los ojos, -Siempre tan optimista, eres una buena persona, hijo- me dijo, suspiro, yo solo podía verlo, no podía hablar a miedo de que se me quebrara voz y me derrumbara a su lado, tenia que ser fuerte por el, -Edward… Tienes que crecer, ser una persona de bien, seguir los valores que te hemos inculcado, y sobre todo, hacer lo que es mejor para la familia- hizo una pausa, le costaba trabajo hablar, - Quiero que te cases con una mujer de bien, que tengas una familia, al igual que tu padre, todo lo que quise para el, lo quiero para ti, no dejes que las hormonas te ganen, piensa antes de tomar decisiones que cambiaran tu vida, ya que el tiempo no perdona- me dijo con melancolía, -Nunca te lo dije, pero tu tía, no era buena mujer, solo me quería por mi dinero, gracias al cielo mi hermano, es decir tu abuelo, me hizo ver mi error y me ayudo a corregirlo, no quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo, por eso no quiero a Tanya para ti- seguía hablando, yo solo lo escuchaba, - Has que me sienta orgulloso de ti, he dado todo por ti, no me desepcio…- no termino la frase, vi como se le fue la vida, en esas ultimas palabras, que de cierta forma me llegaron, mi padre entro corriendo, lo observo, volteo a verme y me abrazo, no fue hasta ese momento cuando me di cuenta que estaba llorando.

Después de unas horas ya me había tranquilizado, Alice me hizo ver que el ya esta descansando, y no sufriendo, no quería estar solo así que decidí llamar a Tanya, -Hola mi amor- contesto, -Hola hermosa- le dije, esperaba que se diera cuenta de mi estado de animo, -Oye no puedo hablar, estoy… ocupada- me contesto, que podría estar haciendo a estas horas de la madrugada, tarea no creo, pero no se había dado cuenta de mi estado de animo, -Tanya, mi tío falleció- le dije, esperando consuelo, -Así que me salve de hacer la exposición?- me dijo con emoción? Alegria?, como era posible, acaso había escuchado mal, o realmente no tenia sentimientos, -Como puedes ser tan egoísta! Sabes lo que es el para mi! Y no te importa!- le reproche, -No Eddy, no lo tomes así, claro que es una pena- trato de arreglarlo, -Sabes que olvídalo- y le colgué, me sentía mas destrozado que nunca, como era posible que en este momento que mas la necesitaba actuara así, necesitaba a alguien que me quisiera y entendiera mi dolor, así que empecé a marcar el numero, el teléfono dio tono, -Bueno…- contestaron, ya estaba dormida, -Bella…- le dije, -Edward, todo bien?- me pregunto rápidamente, se veía que me conocía, -No- permanecí en silencio al igual que ella, -Edward que pasa?- me presiono, su voz a hora era monótona, en ella reflejaba angustia, -Aro falleció- se me quebró la voz al decirlo, -Queeeeee?-, me dijo con sorpresa, se que para ella también seria un golpe fuerte, la necesitaba a mi lado, estaba en shock, y creo que ella también ya que no me contestaba, -Podrías acompañarme, necesito de tu compañía- le volvi a decir, con mucho trabajo, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, me costaba trabajo hablar…


	2. Cap 3: Testamento

Cap 3. Testamento

Estaba ya dormida cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, conteste rápidamente, -Bueno…- dije adormilada, -Bella…- era Edward, -Edward, todo bien?- le pregunte, -No- permaneció el silencio, -Edward que pasa?- le insistí, -Aro falleció- se le quebró la voz, -Queeeeee?- fue lo único que dije, aun no me la creía, estaba en shock, mi cabeza seguía repitiendo Aro murió, Aro murió, -Podrías acompañarme, necesito de tu compañía- su voz se le volvió a quebrar, al igual que mi corazón al escucharlo así. Me levante rápidamente, y empecé a vestirme aun con Edward en el teléfono, -Que haces Bella? Se oye mucho ruido- me pregunto Edward, -Vistiéndome… Voy para tu casa, no tardo- le dije colgándole.

Nunca pensé tener que venir a casa Cullen en estas circunstancia, saber que Aro había muerto, había provocado en mi un pequeño vacío. El había sido un padre para mi, me había orientado, y tuve su apoyo cuando mas lo necesite, no puedo dejar de pensar en lo que me dijo, "Tienes que cuidarte y ser fuerte, creo en ti, pequeña Bella, se que lograras tus objetivos", se estaba despidiendo de mi, el sabia que se iría y no nos veríamos mas.

Llegue a su casa, toque el timbre, aun sentía que era un sueño, Carlisle abrió la puerta, -Bella, gracias por venir- me dijo dándome un abrazo, entre, no sabia que decir, pase a la sala, casi todos estaban ahí, menos Edward, su semblante era lúgubre, -Y Edward?- pregunte, -En la terraza, creo que quiere estar solo- dijo Alice, -Ve con el Bella, te necesita en estos momento- me animo Carlisle, asentí y me dirigí a su encuentro. Al abrir la puerta la vi recargado en el barandal, me acerco a el, -Hola- le digo parándome alado de el, -Hola- me dice volviéndose a mi, sonriendo, pero esa sonrisa no le llega a los ojos, -Se lo que sientes- le digo con un suspiro, -Lo se, por eso te llame, se que tu me entenderías- me dice, me tomo por sorpresa y me abraza.

Un mes después

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Aro murió, Edward y yo nos hemos hecho mas cercanos de lo que éramos, no sabia que había pasado pero Edward siempre esquivaba a Tanya, todo había cambiado en nuestras vidas.

Estaba en el trabajo, cuando empezó a sonar mi celular, -Bueno?- pregunte ya que no sabia quien hablaba, -Buenas tardes, hablo con la Srita. Swan?- -Si, con quien hablo- le pregunte, -Habla el Lic. Marcus, el día sábado se llevara acabo la lectura del testamento del Sr. Aro Volturi, y quería informarle que le indispensable en la lectura de este- me dijo, -Si ahí estaré- -Gracias por confirmar, nos estaremos viendo el sábado en la casa Cullen- y me colgó, para que me querrían.

Decidí ir a preguntarle a Edward, llegue a su casa y me abrí la ama de llaves, -Y Edward?- le pregunte, -En su habitación Srita. Swan, me pedio que no fuera molestado- me dijo dándome a entender que no lo molestara –Ammm no se molestara por mi visita- le dije pasándome de largo, al llegar se escuchaba música saliendo de su cuarto, toque la puerta pero no me abrí, abrí la puerta, y para mi gran sorpresa el estaba con Tanya en su cama, -Bella- dijo el rápidamente poniéndose de pie, -Perdón por interrumpir- le dije saliendo de la habitación, sentía que algo se había roto en mi, el era solo mi amigo, pero, lo que sentía en este momento era un gran dolor, trate de contener la lagrimas y lo logre con éxito, -Bella, espera- me gritaba Edward, solo llevaba sus jeans, -Que quieres Edward?- le dije un poco fuerte, -Bella perdón, es que me reconcilie con ella y pues…- -Basta! No necesitas explicarme nada, tu sabes que haces con tu vida! Es todo lo que querías decirme?- le dije –Si- me dijo confundido, -Bueno, pues buenas noches- le dije saliendo corriendo de su casa, ya en el autobús, llore lo necesaria, no entendía este doler, no tenia por sentir eso, solo sabia que sentía que mi corazón estaba roto.

La semana paso lentamente, evite a Edward lo mas que pude, no lo quería cerca de mi en este momento, aunque no sabia porque, me dirigía a la casa Cullen, aun no entendía para que me necesitaba ese licenciado, no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar en eso gracias a lo que había sucedido con Edward.

Toque el timbre y me abrió la ama de llaves, me dejo pasar y me guio hasta el despacho de Carlisle, cuando entre ahí se encontraban todos, hasta Tanya alado de Edward, -Ella que diablos hace aquí!- grito Tanya, Edward solo me miraba, - Se le requirió aquí Tanya, bienvenida- Dijo Carlisle dándome un abrazo, tome asiento alado de Alice, -No se que hace esta idiota aquí- me dijo Alice, -Ps es la novia de Edward, eso obvio porque esta aquí- dije tratando de fingir indiferencia, -Hay Bella, tu sola te engañas- me dijo Alice negando con la cabeza y sonriendo, -De que hablas?- le pregunte confundida, -Algun dia lo sabras- me dijo aumentando mi confuncion. Un licenciado entro a la sala, y tomo haciento en el escritorio, -Bueno, pues iniciaremos con la lectura del testamento del sr. Aro Volturi- dijo mirándonos a todos los presentes, voltee a ver a Edward, y su mirada no reflejaba nada, pero la de Tanya mostraba avaricia, me miro y mi dedico una sonrisa arrogante, aparte la vista de ella, no tenia nada en que fijarme en ella.

-Bueno empecemos- dijo el abogado "Yo Aro Volturi, declaro con mis facultades mentales sanas, hoy que he faltado, que no lloren mi ausencia, solo les pido que me recuerden con cariño si es que lo sienten asi, trabaje toda mi vida por mi familia y hoy que me he ido, todo lo que un dia fue mio, ahora será de ustedes", -Esta es un párrafo que les dejo- nos dijo, -El sr. Volturi, tenia 5 propiedades, una en París, otra en New York, otra aquí en Forks, en Canada y la ultima en Londres que cuenta con una de las cedes del despacho jurídico C&V. Cuenta con una cuenta bancaria de $1,000,000,000 de dólares, esta cuenta se dividió en 4 cada una de $ 250,000,000 dólares, las joyas de la familia se dividirán entre 4 con la condición de que cada beneficiario las conserve y sigan siendo parte de la familia. Y hay una beca al 100% pagada para la universidad. Y por ultimo esta la cadena de despachos C&V.

Woow me sorpredia todo lo que había dicho el licenciado, Aro realmente había trabajado, todo lo que tuvo fue ganado por su propio esfuerzo, y la vida que tuvo se la tuvo merecida, algún dia deseo ser como el, -Bueno ahora les dire como el Sr. Aro dejo la repartición- dijo el abogado sacándome de mis pensamientos internos, - La propiedad en Paris, es de Rosalie Cullen, la propiedad en New York será de Alice Cullen la cual podrá ser de ella al 100% cuando se haya titulado, la propiedad de Canada será de Carlisle Cullen, la propiedad de Forks será para Isabella Marie Swan esta propiedad ya esta a su nombre- me dijo mirándome con, no solo el me miraba, todos me observaban sonriéndome, –Que diablos!- dijo Tanya fulminándome con la mirada, Edward solo me sonrio, Alice me apretó la mano, y me sonrio, - La propiedad de Londres es de Edward Cullen, la cual mas tarde se especificaran los términos- yo aun no podía creer que Aro me dejara una propiedad, el no tenia por que, todo lo demás se paso lentamente, siguieron haciendo la repartición, aparte de la casa, me toco una parte de la joyas. –Bueno por ultimo queda el bufet jurídico, esta será para el joven Edward Cullen- Tanya casi gritaba de felicidad, Edward, sonreía, -Pero hay una condición- esto hizo que la sonrisa de los desapareciera, -El joven Edward, deberá estar casado ante la iglesia y el civil, cuando haya pasado un mes de la boda, se volverán a reunir aquí y se abrirá este sobre- les dijo, -No hay problema, no creo que falte mucho para la boda- dijo Edward, sonriéndole a Tanya y viéndonos a los demás, -A respecto de eso, aquí aclara que su futura esposa debe ser aprobada por todo la familia, si usted se casa y no la aprueba cada miembro, todo lo mencionado para usted pasara a manos de la caridad, y el despacho será dejado dividido entre los socios- Edward palideció, y Tanya lo miraba sin entender, -Bueno esto seria todo, me retiro, les hare saber como serán los tramites de sus propiedades- dijo el abogado retirándose, Edward seguía en shock, y Tanya metida en su celular, estuve platicando con los Cullen ellos ya sabían que Aro me había comprado una casa, cuando ya me iba, Edward me alcanzo, -Bella, ya piensas hablarme o me seguiras esquivando?- me pregunto muy serio, -Ammm no, todo esta bien ente nosotros- le dije sonriéndole, el me sonrio, esa sonrisa me derritió el corazón, hablamos una rato , estaba preocupado por lo del testamento, dijo que se le ocurriría algo.

Ya estando en mi departamento, estaba acostada boca abajo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado este dia, cuando empezó a sonar mi celular, -Bueno?- dije, -Bella- me preguntaron, -Edward?- -Si, necesito que me ayudes, es importante- me dijo Edward, -Claro lo que necesites- le dije animándolo, -Bien… Necesito que te cases conmigo- me solto tomándome por sorpresa.


	3. Cap 4: Condicion

Cap 4. Condición

Me sentía mas destrozado que nunca, como era posible que en este momento que mas la necesitaba actuara así, necesitaba a alguien que me quisiera y entendiera mi dolor, así que empecé a marcar el numero, el teléfono dio tono, -Bueno…- contestaron, ya estaba dormida, -Bella…- le dije, -Edward, todo bien?- me pregunto rápidamente, se veía que me conocía, -No- permanecí en silencio al igual que ella, -Edward que pasa?- me presiono, su voz a hora era monótona, en ella reflejaba angustia, -Aro falleció- se me quebró la voz al decirlo, -Queeeeee?-, me dijo con sorpresa, se que para ella también seria un golpe fuerte, la necesitaba a mi lado, estaba en shock, y creo que ella también ya que no me contestaba, -Podrías acompañarme, necesito de tu compañía- le volvi a decir, con mucho trabajo, sentía un gran nudo en la garganta, me costaba trabajo hablar, -Que haces Bella? Se oye mucho ruido- le pregunte, -Vistiéndome… Voy para tu casa, no tardo- me dijo y colgó, ella vendría, se lo agradecía.

Decidí salir a terraza, quería estar solo, todos estaban en la sala, y realmente ver sus caras no me ayudaba en este momento, la muerte de mi tio y el comportamiento de Tanya habían creado una fisura muy grande en mi pecho, la cual esta llena de dolor y desolación, mientras mas lo pensaba, mas circulaban las palabras de mi tío en mi cabeza, "No quiero que cometas los mismos errores que yo, por eso no quiero a Tanya para ti. Has que me sienta orgulloso de ti, he dado todo por ti", aun no entendía que porque no quería a Tanya, que sabia sobre ella, para que tuviera esas conclusiones sobre ella.

Mis pensamiento fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche su linda voz, -Hola- me dijo parándose a mi lado, -Hola- le conteste mirándola, a pesar de que la desperté se veía hermosa, tenerla en este momento a mi lado, cuando mas la necesito me hizo sentir amado, querido, que con ella no necesito a nadie mas a mi lado, le di la mejor sonrisa que me salía en este momento, -Se lo que sientes- me dijo agarrándome del hombro y suspirando, -Lo se, por eso te llame, se que tu me entenderías- le dije, la jale y la abrace, su aroma es el mas delicioso relajante que puede a ver.

Un mes después

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que Aro murió, Bella y yo nos hemos hecho inseparables, Tanya me buscaba como loca, pero trataba de evitarla, no quería hablar con ella, se trataba de excusar, pero no entendía como pudo ser tan seca ante la muerte de mi tío.

Llegue a la casa y le pedí a Heidi, la ama de llaves que nadie me molestara, estaba escuchando música, y haciendo pesas cuando de repente se abrí la puerta de mi cuarto, era Tanya, -Que sexy te vez haciendo pesas- me dijo acercándose a mi, -Que haces aquí Tanya?- le pregunte sin mirarla, -Eddy, hagamos las pases, te extraño y te amo, por favor, perdóname- me dijo, se acerco y me beso, sus besos podían ser muy persuasivos, no sabia como me podía convencer, pero sin mas y menos, terminamos en la cama teniendo sexo, ya que no sabia aun si realmente hacia el amor con ella, era tan apasionada que sin hablar mas la perdone, no podía contenerlo, me encantaba el sexo y ella sabia que era mi punto débil, dentro de nuestra burbuja de pasión, me pareció ver algo, levante la vista y ahí esta Bella, petrificada, su mirada reflejaba decepción, dolor, -Bella!- le dije levantándome inmediatamente, -Perdón por interrumpir- dijo saliendo de la habitación, salí atrás de ella, no sabia porque pero tenia la necesidad de justificarme, -Bella, espera- le volví a gritar, ella se volteo y me miro, reflejaba dolor, trataba de ser fuerte, pero no entendía en porque de su dolor y el porque de mi culpa, -Que quieres Edward?- me dijo gritándome, viéndome de arriba hacia abajo, solo me había dado tiempo de ponerme mis jeans, -Bella perdón, es que me reconcilie con ella y pues…- -Basta! No necesitas explicarme nada, tu sabes que haces con tu vida! Es todo lo que querías decirme?- grito sin dejarme terminar –Si- le dije confundido y sorprendido ante su agresividad, -Bueno, pues buenas noches- me dijo dándose la vuelta y salí corriendo de la casa, algo había pasado y aun no entendía que, regrese a mi recamara, Tanya se estaba vistiendo, -Que bueno que me perdonaste mi amor! Nos vemos mañana en la escuela!- se acerco a mi me beso y se fue sin mas. Me recosté en la cama, que había pasado, había tenido sexo de reconciliación, mi mejor amiga nos había cachado, ella se enojo, yo me siento culpable, Tanya se fue sin mas, que diablos había pasado, de tanto darle vueltas al asunto, me quede dormido.

A la mañana siguiente desperté con mucha hambre y dolor de cabeza, me sentía confundido aun, toda la noche estuve soñando con Bella, solo que mi sueño fue raro, en lugar de a ver tenido sexo con Tanya era con Bella, y pues en realidad creo que en el sueño disfrute mas, ya sabia que Bella provocaba en mi placeres escondidos, obvio como todos nos encantaba, tenia una figura fantástica que dejaba todo a la imaginación, pero había sido algo mas creo que sentía algo por ella, aunque no sabia diferenciar, si era atracción física o amor.

Decidí que tenia que averiguarlo, me enfocaría en eso al estar con ella, toda la semana la busque pero ella me estuvo esquivando, me veía venir y ella se daba la media vuelta, no me quería ver, y eso realmente incrementaba mis dudas.

El sábado llego, me sentía tan confundido, Bella no me hablaba, Tanya casi se enoja conmigo por no traerla a la lectura del testamento, así que no me quedo de otra que invitarla, quería saber que dejaría mi tío y sobre todo en sus condiciones, ya que el no dejaba nada a menos de que uno se lo haya ganado. Tocaron el timbre, debía ser Bella, por fin la vería de frente y no podría correr de mi, aunque, no se me acercaría, y menos con Tanya a mi lado.

Entro a la sala, se veía hermosa, y muy tentadora como siempre, sabia que amaba a Tanya, a Bella la quería mucho, pero eso no evitaba que realmente provocara bajas pasiones en mi, paso alado nuestro, -Ella que diablos hace aquí!- grito Tanya, yo solo la miraba, - Se le requirió aquí Tanya, bienvenida- Dijo Carlisle dándole un abrazo a Bella, tomo asiento alado de Alice, ella empezaron hablar y voltearon a vernos, yo las miraba, Bella se sonrió y dijo algo, Alice sonrió y negó con la cabeza, era obvio que hablaban de mi. El licenciado entro a la sala, y tomo asiento en el escritorio, -Bueno, pues iniciaremos con la lectura del testamento del sr. Aro Volturi- dijo mirándonos a todos los presentes, Bella volteo a verme, me conocía trataba de leer mi semblante, el cual según yo no reflejaba nada, luego miro a Tanya, y su mirada se transformo en no era la mirada tierna que conocía, la estaba fulminando con la mirada, y por lo menos para mi era incomodo, rápido retiro la mirada de nuestra dirección y yo deje de mirarla, no quería ser consiente de cuanto odio le tenia a mi novia.

-Bueno empecemos- dijo el abogado "Yo Aro Volturi, declaro con mis facultades mentales sanas, hoy que he faltado, que no lloren mi ausencia, solo les pido que me recuerden con cariño si es que lo sienten así, trabaje toda mi vida por mi familia y hoy que me he ido, todo lo que un día fue mío, ahora será de ustedes", -Esta es un párrafo que les dejo- nos dijo, -El sr. Volturi, tenia 5 propiedades, una en París, otra en New York, otra aquí en Forks, en Canadá y la ultima en Londres que cuenta con una de las cedes del despacho jurídico C&V. Cuenta con una cuenta bancaria de $1,000,000,000 de dólares, esta cuenta se dividió en 4 cada una de $ 250,000,000 dólares, las joyas de la familia se dividirán entre 4 con la condición de que cada beneficiario las conserve y sigan siendo parte de la familia. Y hay una beca al 100% pagada para la universidad. Y por ultimo esta la cadena de despachos C&V.

Eran un gran numero de bienes, obvio ya sabíamos, Tanya, ni parpadeaba de la impresión y eso me desconcertó, porque tenia tanto interés por eso! -Bueno ahora les diré como el Sr. Aro dejo la repartición- dijo el abogado sacándome de mis pensamientos internos, - La propiedad en Paris, es de Rosalie Cullen, la propiedad en New York será de Alice Cullen la cual podrá ser de ella al 100% cuando se haya titulado, la propiedad de Canadá será de Carlisle Cullen- ya sabia porque Alice podía cobrar su herencia hasta titularse, según mi tío, antes de poder ser merecedores de algo debíamos ganarlo, y para ganarlo, teníamos que estar titulados, y no unos mantenidos, a si el sabría que haríamos algo de nuestra vida, -la propiedad de Forks será para Isabella Marie Swan esta propiedad ya esta a su nombre- anuncio el licenciado mirándola, de eso ya todos éramos consientes de que le dejaría una casa a Bella, ya que ella se lo merecía y aparte porque no tenia donde vivir, ella me miro y me miro con confusión, yo le sonreía para tranquilizarla, y eso provoco que ella también me sonriera, después de 3 días volví a ver su hermosa sonrisa, –Que diablos!- dijo Tanya, - La propiedad de Londres es de Edward Cullen, la cual mas tarde se especificaran los términos- era mi turno, pronto sabría cual era mi condición para poder tener el trabajo con el que siempre había soñado, y por el cual me había matado estudiando para obtenerlo, la repartición de lo siguiente se hizo rápido. –Bueno por ultimo queda el bufet jurídico, esta será para el joven Edward Cullen- Tanya gimió y me apretó la mano, yo no podía dejar de sonreír, -Pero hay una condición- Woow, condición, no requisito, esto hizo que mi sonrisa desapareciera, -El joven Edward, deberá estar casado ante la iglesia y el civil, cuando haya pasado un mes de la boda, se volverán a reunir aquí y se abrirá este sobre- me dijo, -No hay problema, no creo que falte mucho para la boda- dije, sonriéndole a Tanya y viendo a los demás, -A respecto de eso, aquí aclara que su futura esposa debe ser aprobada por todo la familia, si usted se casa y no la aprueba cada miembro de la familia en principal su padre, todo lo mencionado para usted pasara a manos de la caridad, y el despacho será dejado y dividido entre los socios- o no eso no lo esperaba, mi familia no quería a Tanya, nunca la aprobarían, Tanya me miraba sin entender, -Bueno esto seria todo, me retiro, les hare saber como serán los tramites de sus propiedades- dijo el abogado retirándose, que haría, estaba perdido, ellos la tendrían que aceptar, y si no lo hacen, lo perderé todo, eso no podía pasar, mire a Tanya que esta entretenida en su celular, alce la mirada y vi que Bella se iba, me levante rápido de la silla y la alcance, -Bella, ya piensas hablarme o me seguirás esquivando?- le pregunte, -Ammm no, todo esta bien ente nosotros- me dijo sonriéndome, eso significaba que realmente estábamos bien, le sonreí, y ella se sonrojo como siempre, -Que opinas sobre el testamento?- me pregunto, -Se me ocurrida algo- le dije, hablamos brevemente y se fue, Tanya llego por atrás, -Así que, pronto seré la señora Cullen?- me dijo al oído, tenia que hablar con ella, y decirle como estaban las cosas, -Tenemos que hablar- le dije, todos nos miraban, la guie a mi recamara. Ya adentro, -Que sucede Edward?- me pregunto, suspire, como se lo diría, -Tanya! No nos dejaran casarnos!- le dije, su cara cambio, -Porque!?- me dijo casi gritando, -Mi familia no te aprueba, creen que solo me quieres por dinero!- le dije, -Pues tendrán que aceptarlo!- dijo, -No lo harán- conteste, -Pues nos casaremos, aunque no lo aprueben- dijo, -Acaso no oíste, aunque me case contigo, pero si mi padre no lo aprueba, puedo irme despidiendo de la firma!- le dije casi gritando, palideció ante lo que le dije, sabia lo que tenia que hacer, renunciar a mis derechos de la herencia, y trabajar, -Tanya, no te preocupes, nos casaremos, así me quede sin nada, lo haremos, puedo empezar desde cero, a lo mejor no tendremos diner….- -Noooooo- grito ella interrumpiéndome, -No puedes hacer eso, tiene que haber otra forma?- me dijo, -Pero cual?- le interrogue, -Tu amiga! Esa, ammm… Bella!- dijo, -Ella que?- pregunte confundido, -Tu familia, la quiere, mas que eso, es parte de la familia- dijo, no entendía su punto, -Si, eso que?- le volví a decir, -Cásate con ella, convéncela de que te ayude, ya cuando la firma este a tu nombre, te divorcias y nos casamos!- me dijo, que? Enserio que me estaba dando eso como solución! Estaba loca! –No puedo hacerle eso a Bella, la lastimaría! Aparte ella no va aceptar!- le dije, -Convéncela, ella lo hará, te quiere y quiere tu bien! Hazlo nene, es por nuestro futuro!- me dijo con suplica! Tenia razón era por nosotros y nuestro futuro, y aparte si me casaba con Bella, ella tendría una pensión si nos divorciarnos y no tendría que preocuparse tanto, -Esta bien, lo hare!- le dije, -Ok, para hacerlo creíble, simularemos que terminamos!- me dijo, -Que?- no entendía, -ERES UN IDIOTAAA!- empezó a gritar, se acerco y me beso, me agarro de sorpresa, -Nos vemos luego, sígueme la corriente- susurro y salió de mi habitación, -SI ESO QUIERES, OLVIDAME!- grito bajando las escaleras, con que eso era, actuación, para que ellos creyeran que amo a Bella, -Tanya espera!- le dije siguiendo el juego, -NO! No quiero volverte a ver Edward Cullen! NUNCA!- grito azotando la puerta principal, todos se acercaron , -Que paso hijo- dijo Carlisle, -Termine con Tanya!- dije pareciendo desconcertado, -Porque?- dijo Esme, -Le dije que estaba enamorado de otra!- mentí, -Quien?- pregunto Alice con confusión, -Pronto lo sabrán- dije subiendo a mi cuarto.

Tome mucho valor para poder hacerlo, aun no estaba convencido, pero era la única opción, marque su numero, -Bueno?- contestaron, -Bella- dije, tratando de encontrar forma de que salgan las palabras, -Edward?-, -Si, necesito que me ayudes, es importante- le dije con miedo, -Claro lo que necesites- dijo animándome, se que su tono cambiaria cuando escuchara lo que tenia que decirle, -Bien…- suspire, -Necesito que te cases conmigo- le dije seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, ya no había vuelta atrás, buscaría la forma en que ella me ayudara.


	4. Cap 5: No Puede Ser Cierto

Ya estando en mi departamento, estaba acostada boca abajo, pensando en todo lo que había pasado este día, cuando empezó a sonar mi celular, -Bueno?- dije, -Bella- me preguntaron, -Edward?-, -Si, necesito que me ayudes, es importante- me dijo Edward, -Claro lo que necesites- le dije animándolo, -Bien… Necesito que te cases conmigo- me soltó tomándome por sorpresa, no podía ser cierto lo que estaba escuchando! Acaso esta loco! –Que?- le pregunte, -Cásate conmigo?- me volvió a decir, -Que? Estas loco?- le dije exasperada, -No Bella, es enserio, ayúdame- no era posible lo que me acababa de decir, -Es una broma verdad!- le dije, -No, te lo digo enserio- me dijo serio, no lo creía aun, y me solté la carcajada, mas que darme risa, era por nervios, -De que te ríes?- me pregunto, se le escuchaba un poco molesto, -Como me pides que me case contigo, perdiste la cabeza? Que pasara con Tanya?- le pregunte, -Necesito que tengas la mente abierta- me pidió, -Tratare- le dije sin dudarlo, -Lo prometes?- pregunto, -Si, ya te dije que lo intentare- le volví a decir, -Cásate conmigo para que pueda tener mi herencia, cuando la haya cobrado nos divorciamos, y como si nada hubiera pasado- me dijo con mucha tranquilidad, ahora caía, era por la herencia, -Acaso estas loco, yo no hare nada así, no puedo creer que le pidas eso, se supone que eres mi amigo!- le recrimine, -Bella déjame expli…-, -No, no quiero oírte, no puedo creer que tu avaricia haya caído tan bajo! Te pareces cada vez mas a Tanya! Eres un enfermo- le grite muy enojada, -Oye no me insultes y no metas a Tanya en esto- me grito, -Pues tu no me propongas idioteces! Sabes que no pienso hablar mas contigo, nos vemos luego- le dije –Bella espera…- no deje que dijera mas y le colgué.

Llegue a la escuela, el plan seria esconderme y evitar totalmente a Edward, no quería oír como su avaricia se había vuelto tan grande, como pudo proponerme algo así, acaso creería que le ayudaría en algo tan atroz! Estaba loco.

Varias veces, Edward trato de alcanzarme, pero para mi suerte, lograba entrar al salón antes de que llegara. Había terminado mi ultima clase, saliendo, lo primero que haría seria irme, para ya no tener que verlo, salí del salón, y empezaba apretar el paso cuando me jalaron del brazo, DIABLOS! Me había alcanzado, -Bella tenemos que hablar!- me dijo serio, lo mire a lo ojos y en ellos había suplica, -Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- le dije cortante, me dolía hacerle eso, porque era mi amigo, y lo quería como a nadie, -Por favor, déjame explicarte!- me volvió a rogar, suspire, mi traicionero cariño por Edward le pedía a mi voluntad que escuchara, la cual palideció, suspire, -Esta bien, hablemos- le dije menos cortante, el suspiro, -Ven te invito un café- me dijo, me limite asentir con la cabeza.

Fuimos al Starbucks que hay cerca de la escuela, pedimos nuestros cafés y tomamos asiento, el se veía pensativo, y la verdad es que me incomodaba esta situación, nunca pensé llegar a tener problemas así, y menos con mi mejor amigo, suspiro, y alzo la mirada, -Bella, solo te pido que me dejes hablar, no digas nada hasta que termine, por favor, lo prometes- me dijo, suspire y cerré los ojos, -Si te lo prometo- intentaría tener la mente abierta y escucharlo hasta el final, aunque mi interior lo quiera matar, abrí los ojos y el me observaba, -Bella, no es lo que crees, mira, yo he trabajado, me he matado estudiando para tener ese trabajo, siempre a sido mi sueño, y esa estúpida clausula hizo que mi mundo se viniera abajo- paro, volvió a suspirar, yo solo miraba su miedo al decirme la cosas, empezaba a medio entenderlo, pero no a justificarlo, - Te pedí eso, porque estoy por graduarme, no puedo vivir como un mantenido, hasta que encuentra alguien merecedor de la aprobación de mis padres, y tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi familia te quiere, y eres en la única que confió, por eso te pido que me ayudes, si aceptar hacerlo, nos divorciaríamos cuando ya tenga el trabajo seguro, te lo pido ayúdame- me pidió, ok ya lo había dejado hablar, era mi turno, -Edward, te entiendo, pero como puede ser que Tanya te haya pegado su ambición tan rápido, y que? Si nos casamos, voy hacer plato de segunda mesa, mientras tu a escondidas estás con ella, yo tendré que guardarte fidelidad!- le dije casi gritando, el palideció, se quedo callado un momento, -Ambición no es, es el trabajo, ya que si solo tuviera el trabajo, por mi estaría bien, y tu nunca serás plato de segunda mesa, yo siempre estaré contigo, los dos nos guardaremos fidelidad, el uno al otro- me dijo, -Y Tanya, aceptara?- le pregunte un poco agresiva, el me miro por otro rato, -Termine con Tanya- me dijo, Woow, eso era algo nuevo, no podía creerlo, acaso era un truco, se me hacia increíble, -Porque?- pregunte, no me quedaría con la duda, -Le dije que mis padres nunca la aprobarían, ella se molesto y me grito, y dijo algo del dinero, y le dije que buscaría alguien digno de ser la Sr. Cullen, ya que ella no lo era- me dijo demasiado serio, viendo su taza de café.

Aun no asimilaba la noticia, ya no andaban, Edward se había dado cuenta de la clase de persona que era, eso me alegraba, -Y como le haríamos?- pregunte, -Pues empezaríamos a salir, luego a ser novios, después les diremos a mis padres que nos casaremos, lo haríamos por vienes mancomunados, para que te toque la mitad de tod…-, -Woow, espera, si te ayudo, es porque lo hare de corazón, no quiero nada a cambio- le dije, no seria como Tanya, el me observo impresionado, -Bueno solo era una idea, después de que empiece a trabajar en la firma, y se hagan los cambios de papeles, nos divorciaríamos- me dijo, midiendo sus palabras y valorando mi reacción, -Cuanto tiempo seria?- le pregunte, necesitaba saber cuanto tiempo estaría en esta farsa, -Un año, mas o menos- me dijo tímido, eso era mucho tiempo, seria capaz de hacerlo, de seguir esa farsa, no lo sabia, no podía contestar en ese momento, termine mi café, y me pare, -Bella a donde vas?- me dijo, -Necesito pensar a solas- le dije agarrando mi bolso, -Entonces es un no?- me pregunto con miedo en su voz, -No es un no ni un si, necesito pensarlo, te llamare cuando haya tomado una decisión, -Esta bien- me contesto, le di un beso en la mejilla, -Adiós- me dijo tomándome del brazo y sonriéndome, eso provoco que me pusiera muy roja, le sonreí y salí de ahí, no entendía porque el siempre provocaba eso en mi.

No podía dejar de pensar en la proposición de Edward, una parte de mi quería ayudarlo, pero otra no, porque era fomentar su ambición ante lo material, pero era mi amigo, no podía quitar mi mano cuando el me necesitaba, el había esto conmigo en momentos difíciles, no sabia que hacer, -Estas bien Bella?- me pregunto Jacob sacándome de mi discusión interna, -Si estoy bien- le conteste, el sonrió, -Oye…- ya sabia a donde pararía esto, -Me preguntaba si ya aceptarías salir conmigo- me dijo, ya me había cansado de decirle que no tantas veces, sabia que si aceptaba el lo vería de otro modo y nunca me lo quitaría de encima, y la verdad aprecio su amistad para perderla, -Es que estoy saliendo con alguien- le dije, dios como se me ocurrió eso, el parecía sorprendido, pero luego frunció el seño, -Así? Con quien?- o no que le diría, dios no puedo creer lo que voy a decir, -Con Edward Cullen- le dije, me sentía tan culpable por meter en esto a Edward, que pensándolo bien, no estábamos ni cerca de estar a mano si lo ayudaba, se volvió a sorprender, -O ya veo! Bueno será para la siguiente- me dijo, -Si- me limite a contestarle, se dio la vuelta y se fue, lo que me faltaba, tener que mantener otra mentira.

Paso toda la semana, no había tomado una decisión, había estado evitando a Edward, el me llamaba a diario para preguntarme sobre que había decidido, al igual Alice, me preguntaba porque no me hablaba con Edward, ella me miraba como si supiera algo.

Después de tanto pensarlo, ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que hablamos por ultima vez, era el momento de darle mi decisión, marque su numero, -Bella- me contesto rápidamente, -Hola Edward- le dije, -Que paso? Todo bien?-, -Si, oye podemos vernos, tenemos que hablar- , -Amm si, donde nos vemos- me pregunto, -En el café que esta afuera de mi edificio- le dije, -Esta bien, paso por ti cuando llegue-, -Ok-, y colgamos, bueno era el momento de la verdad, espero estar haciendo lo correcto.

Tocaron mi puerta, la abrí y el, se veía realmente guapo, me quede embelesada viéndolo, me sonrió, -Bella, todo bien?- me pregunto regresándome a la realidad, -Ah si, estoy bien- salí y cerré la puerta.

Ya camino a la cafetería vi que a lo lejos venia Jacob, diablos, no era el momento, me quede parada, -Edward, un favor- le dije en voz baja, -Que sucede?- me pregunto también en susurro y sonriendo ante nuestra forma de hablar, -Agárrame de la mano, abrázame, lo que sea!- le dije, el parecía sorprendido, me giro, me tomo por la cintura y acerco un poco sus labios a los míos, simulando un beso, su aliento es delicioso, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca, el me pego mas a su cuerpo, y duramos un momento así, -Hola Bella- dijo Jacob, nos separamos y jale la mano de Edward, para que no me soltara, -Hola Jacob- le dije, -Ammm veo que era cierto, lo de ustedes- dijo, voltee a ver a Edward y me miraba con cara de confusión, -Si es verdad- le conteste, parecía incomodo, -Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo- y se fue, voltee a ver a Edward, -Que acaba de suceder?- me pregunto, -Amm una larga historia- me miro, suspire, -Le dije que éramos novios, para que dejara de estarme invitando a salir-, solté la mano de Edward y el volvió a tomar la mía, sonrió, -Si vamos actuar, hagámoslo hasta el final- me dijo sonriendo y entramos al restaurant, ya sentados y con nuestro café, no sabia como empezar, -Bueno he tomado una decisión- el me miro, era ahora o nunca…


	5. Cap 6: Desesperado

Pov Edward

Tome mucho valor para poder hacerlo, aun no estaba convencido, pero era la única opción, marque su numero, -Bueno?- contestaron, -Bella- dije, tratando de encontrar forma de que salgan las palabras, -Edward?-, -Si, necesito que me ayudes, es importante- le dije con miedo, -Claro lo que necesites- dijo animándome, se que su tono cambiaria cuando escuchara lo que tenia que decirle, -Bien…- suspire, -Necesito que te cases conmigo- le dije seguro de lo que estaba haciendo, ya no había vuelta atrás, buscaría la forma en que ella me ayudara, ella no me contesto por un rato, -Que?- me pregunto, esto seria mas difícil de lo que pensé, -Cásate conmigo?- le volví a decir, -Que? Estas loco?- me empezó a gritas, -No Bella, es enserio, ayúdame- que se tranquilizara o haría esto mas difícil de lo que ya era, -Es una broma verdad!- dijo, -No, te lo digo enserio- le dije lo mas serio que pude, ella se empezó a reír a carcajada fuerte, -De que te ríes?- le dije, ósea que yo le causaba gracia, no era su payaso, le estaba hablando en serio, -Como me pides que me case contigo, perdiste la cabeza? Que pasara con Tanya?- me pregunto con desesperación, -Necesito que tengas la mente abierta- le pedí, -Tratare- contesto automáticamente, -Lo prometes?- pregunte, -Si, ya te dije que lo intentare- volvió a decir, -Cásate conmigo para que pueda tener mi herencia, cuando la haya cobrado nos divorciamos, y como si nada hubiera pasado- tratando de parecer tranquilo, aunque realmente los nervios me estaban comiendo, tenia miedo a su reacción, pero mi miedo mas grande era perderla, -Acaso estas loco, yo no hare nada así, no puedo creer que le pidas eso, se supone que eres mi amigo!- me recrimino, -Bella déjame expli…-, -No, no quiero oírte, no puedo creer que tu avaricia haya caído tan bajo! Te pareces cada vez mas a Tanya! Eres un enfermo- me grito interrumpiéndome, -Oye no me insultes y no metas a Tanya en esto- le grite, como se atrevía a meterla en esto, -Pues tu no me propongas idioteces! Sabes que no pienso hablar mas contigo, nos vemos luego- me dijo -Bella espera…- no me dejo decir mas, me colgó sin mas, había hecho lo que me dijo Tanya y había salido como lo supuse desde un inicio, prefería que no me ayudara, a perderla.

Tenia que hablar con ella, así tuviera que acorralarla hasta en baño, llegue a la escuela, y la vi a primera hora, corrí hacia ella, pero me vio y también corrió, entro a su aula, y no pude hablar con ella, así me la hizo 4 veces durante el día, a la ultima hora, la espera atrás de una barda, la vi salir y dirigirse al estacionamiento, corrí y la alcance, ella se tenso ante mi agarre, la gira hacia mi, -Bella tenemos que hablar!- le dije implorándole, -Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo- me dijo igual de cortante, como cuando me agarro con Tanya en mi cuarto, eso me dolió mucho, ya que yo la quería como a nadie, era todo para mi, pero suponía que me merecía que me tratara así, -Por favor, déjame explicarte!- volví a rogarle, ella me miro por un momento, no me decía nada solo me observaba, después de una larga pausa, suspiro, -Esta bien, hablemos- suspire de alivio, -Ven te invito un café- le dije con una sonrisa, ella solo asintió con la cabeza.

Fuimos al Starbucks que hay cerca de la escuela, pedimos nuestros cafés y tomamos asiento, tenia que saber como hablarle para no perderla, ella se veía incomoda, tenia que hablar ya, alce la mirada hacia ella, -Bella, solo te pido que me dejes hablar, no digas nada hasta que termine, por favor, lo prometes- le pedí, ella suspiro y cerro los ojos, -Si te lo prometo- me prometió, espere a que abriera sus hermosos ojos y me viera, cuando lo hizo, me sentí un poco mas tranquilo, -Bella, no es lo que crees, mira, yo he trabajado, me he matado estudiando para tener ese trabajo, siempre a sido mi sueño, y esa estúpida clausula hizo que mi mundo se viniera abajo- pare, volví a suspirar, sentía un miedo tan grande, nunca había sentido algo así, pensar que la podía perder hacia que sintiera una gran desolación, - Te pedí eso, porque estoy por graduarme, no puedo vivir como un mantenido, hasta que encuentre alguien merecedor de la aprobación de mis padres, y tu eres mi mejor amiga, mi familia te quiere, y eres en la única que confió, por eso te pido que me ayudes, si aceptar hacerlo, nos divorciaríamos cuando ya tenga el trabajo seguro, te lo pido ayúdame- le implore, ella me miro, parecía analizar lo que le había dicho, -Edward, te entiendo, pero como puede ser que Tanya te haya pegado su ambición tan rápido, y que? Si nos casamos, voy hacer plato de segunda mesa? mientras tu a escondidas estás con ella, yo tendré que guardarte fidelidad!- me reclamo, eso era cierto, ella haría un sacrificio por mi, era justo que le correspondiera de la misma forma, así que tendría que darme un break con Tanya, -Ambición no es, es el trabajo, ya que si solo tuviera el trabajo, por mi estaría bien, y tu nunca serás plato de segunda mesa, yo siempre estaré contigo, los dos nos guardaremos fidelidad, el uno al otro- le dije, -Y Tanya, aceptara?- me pregunto un poco agresiva, tenia que mentir, porque si le decía que era idea de Tanya ella me mataría y la perdería definitivamente, -Termine con Tanya- no podía creer lo que acababa de decir, pero era lo mejor, -Porque?- pregunto, perdóname Bella, pero no puedes saber la verdad, -Le dije que mis padres nunca la aprobarían, ella se molesto y me grito, y dijo algo del dinero, y le dije que buscaría alguien digno de ser la Sr. Cullen, ya que ella no lo era- le dije con toda la culpa que sentía en ese momento, no podía creer que le estuviera mintiendo a la única persona con la que siempre he contado.

Ella se quedo pensando por un rato, no me contestaba, solo me observaba sorprendida, -Y como le haríamos?- pregunto, no me esperaba esa pregunta, -Pues empezaríamos a salir, luego a ser novios, después les diremos a mis padres que nos casaremos, lo haríamos por vienes mancomunados, para que te toque la mitad de tod…- le dije, -Woow, espera, si te ayudo, es porque lo hare de corazón, no quiero nada a cambio- me dijo, como eso posible, su nobleza, su cariño por mi, hacia que pensara desinteresadamente, -Bueno solo era una idea, después de que empiece a trabajar en la firma, y se hagan los cambios de papeles, nos divorciaríamos- le dije tratando de leer su reacción, -Cuanto tiempo seria?- seria, haciendo cuentas en mi cabeza, -Un año, mas o menos- le dije con pena, ella me miro seriamente, vi como le dio el ultimo trago a su café, y se paro, adonde iba, aun no me decía nada, -Bella a donde vas?- le pregunte, -Necesito pensar a solas- dijo agarrando su bolso, -Entonces es un no?- le pregunte, se me cortaba la voz, -No es un no ni un si, necesito pensarlo, te llamare cuando haya tomado una decisión- me dijo, -Esta bien- le conteste, se acerco, me dio un beso en la mejilla, -Adiós- le dije tomándola del brazo y sonriéndole, ya que sabia que de cierta forma estábamos bien, sus mejillas se llenaron de color, me sonrió y se alejo de mi lado, siempre tan adorable.

Pues lo había hecho, no había marca atrás, solo pedía que ella no me dejara, no se alejara de mi, me ayudara o no, no quería dañarla. Después de nuestro encuentro, fui a ver a Tanya a su departamento, ya que ella ya no podía ir a mi casa, después de haberlo hecho, ya que extrañaría nuestros encuentros, ya no podrían ser tan seguidos, ya que en mis planes no estaba andar con Tanya a escondidas de Bella, pero si eso ayudaría a que me ayude, tengo que hacer un sacrificio.

Paso toda la semana, y Bella no me había llamado, la buscaba y ella me evitaba, realmente me estaba dando miedo, tal vez no había aceptado, y había decidido alejarse de mi, le llamaba diario y siempre me decía que no podía hablar, esta separación me estaba doliendo, Alice se había dado cuenta de nuestra distancia, me pregunto que le había hecho a Bella, no me quedo decirle que amaba a Bella y se lo había dicho, ella se sorprendió mucho, pero creo que me creyó, solo tenia que decirle a Bella lo que había dicho, pero antes ella tenia que hablarme.

Estaba con Tanya, en la cama, gracias a lo gemidos de Tanya esta aturdido, escuche que mi celular sonaba, -No conteste- me dijo entre jadeos, pero tenia que contestar, me pare y era el numero de Bella, ya había llegado la hora de la verdad, -Bella- le conteste rápidamente y agitado, -Hola Edward- me dijo, -Que paso? Todo bien?- le pregunte, -Si, oye podemos vernos, tenemos que hablar- me dijo, -Ammm si, donde nos vemos- le pregunte todavía un poco aturdido, -En el café que esta afuera de mi edificio- contesto, -Esta bien, paso por ti cuando llegue- le dije sentándome en la cama, la cara de Tanya había enojo, -Ok-, y colgamos, empecé a vestirme, -A donde vas Edward- me dijo molesta, -Bella me dijo que necesitábamos hablar- ella parecía sorprendida, -Que crees que te diga!- me pregunto, -No lo se, voy averiguarlo- le dije dándole un beso y saliendo de la habitación.

Toque su puerta, la abrió y pude ver lo hermosa que se veía, me encantaba, ella me observaba distraídamente, le sonreí, -Bella, todo bien?- le pregunte, ella reacciono, -Ah si, estoy bien- salió y cerro la puerta.

Ya camino a la cafetería se quedo parada, -Edward, un favor- me dijo en voz baja, -Que sucede?- le pregunte también susurrando y sonriendo ante nuestra forma de hablar, -Agárrame de la mano, abrázame, lo que sea!- me pidió, eso me sorprendió mucho, la gire, la tome por la cintura y acerque un poco mis labios a los de ella, simulando un beso, su aliento es delicioso, su esencia me llego a lo mas profundo fresas, nunca la había tenido tan cerca, la pegue mas a mi sentí esa necesidad y duramos un momento así, -Hola Bella- dijo Jacob, nos separamos y jalo la mano, para no soltarme, -Hola Jacob- contesto, -Ammm veo que era cierto, lo de ustedes- dijo, ella volteo a verme, yo no entendía nada, me abría pedido eso para darle celos a Jacob, no se, pero creo que salieron celos de ella hacia mi, me desanimo mucho, -Si es verdad- le contesto, esto era incomodo, -Bueno, nos vemos mañana en el trabajo- y se fue, ella volteo a verme, -Que acaba de suceder?- le pregunte, ya que quería saber porque me pidió eso, -Ammm una larga historia- la mire, suspiro, era tan hermosa cuando cerraba sus ojos, bueno siempre se veía hermosa, -Le dije que éramos novios, para que dejara de estarme invitando a salir-, soltó mi mano y yo la volví a tomar la de ella, sonreí, me sentí mas tranquilo al saber que no quería algo con el, -Si vamos actuar, hagámoslo hasta el final- le dije sonriéndole y entramos al restaurant, ya sentados y con nuestro café, me sentía nerviosa ante lo que me diría, -Bueno he tomado una decisión- la mire, era la hora de la verdad.


	6. Cap 7: Que Inicie La Farsa

Pov Bella

Entramos al restaurant, ya sentados y con nuestro café, no sabia como empezar, -Bueno he tomado una decisión- el me miro, era ahora o nunca, -Esta bien Edward, te ayudare!- le dije viendo mi taza de café, alce la mirada, y el me veía impresionado, y tenia alivio en su cara, se paro, y me cargo, empezó a dar vueltas conmigo en brazos, -Gracias- dijo pegado a mi cuello, sentí su delicioso aliento cerca de mi otra vez, sentía como me ardía la cara de la pena, -Bájame Edward, aun tenemos que hablar!- le dije dándole leves manotazos en su pecho, el me miro y me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas, me bajo, y volvimos a tomar asiento, -Bueno, pero si te ayudo, tienes que aceptar mis condiciones, sino las aceptas, no podre ayudarte- le dije, el me miro evaluando mi expresión, después de un momento, -Si, esta bien- dijo el, -Bien, antes de que digas que si, tienes que escucharme- suspire, necesitaba aire para tomar valor por lo que diría, -Cuando nos divorciemos, no me darás nada, no quiero nada a menos que sea tu gratitud y aun tu amistad, quiero que entiendas que solo lo hago por ayudarte, nos casaremos cuando te hayas titulado, la boda será en 6 meses ya que solo me faltara un año para graduarme, y la ultima y mas importante no puedes tener una relación con Tanya mientras seamos "Novios" posteriormente "Esposos", aunque se supone que ustedes ya terminaron, no creo que haya problema, si aceptas, yo te seré fiel aunque no seamos un matrimonio verdadero, te ayudare en lo que pueda, y fingiré que te amo y otra cosa, espero que tu también me seas fiel, en todo sentido, se que es mucho, pero no quiero que tengamos problemas- diciendo eso, lo mire, tenia que ser fuerte ante lo que dije, el se había puesto un poco pálido, porque seria, que no le agrada de lo que dije, seria sobre Tanya, espero que no, -Si acepto- dijo sacándome de mi pelea interna sobre Tanya, el me sonrió, y pude tranquilizarme un poco, tenia otra pregunta, o mas bien necesitaba que me aclarara algo, suspire, no sabia como decirlo, era difícil, -Que pasa Bella?- me pregunto, volví a suspirar y voltee a verlo, el me miraba esperando que hablara, -Es que quería que me aclararas… Dios es tan difícil decirlo- dije, -Di lo que sea Bella, somos buenos amigos, siempre hemos podido hablar de todo- me dijo animándome, -Por eso es mas difícil- le dije viendo mi café, suspire, el me miraba, -No tenemos que tener intimidad, verdad?- le pregunte, ya lo había dicho, levante la vista con miedo, y el estaba mas que sorprendido, y creo que había un poco de rubor en su cara, rápido regrese la vista al café, era incomodo el silencio que había, -Ammm bueno, este, no creo que sea necesario- me dijo levante la vista un poco y el veía su café, rápido volví a ver mi taza, por lo menos también era incomodo para el hablar de eso, -A menos de que tu quieras- dijo, abrí los ojos como platos, levante la vista y el me veía, sentí como me sonroje nuevamente, -Es broma Bella- me dijo soltando la carcajada, rápido sentí un gran alivio, me iba a casar, apenas podía con eso, pero entregar mi virginidad solo por calentura, no era mi plan, nos quedamos un rato callados, no lo podía ver de la pena que sentía.

Ya después de un rato incomodo, planeamos como seria de ahora en adelante, el todos los días iría por mi a mi casa, para llegar juntos a la universidad, comeríamos juntos, iría por mi a mi trabajo, el punto era de que nos vieran y así empezaran a creer que si estábamos saliendo.

Salimos del café, y nos dirigimos a mi departamento, cuando llegamos estaba afuera Alice, los dos nos sorprendimos de verla, nos miramos y tuvimos que tomarnos de la mano, al fin ella no nos había visto llegar, nos acercamos y ella volvió a vernos, creo que casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas, su cara era de total sorpresa, -Hola- le dije a Alice cuando estuvimos a su lado, -Hola- dijo no pudiendo dejar de ver nuestro agarre de manos, -Que haces aquí Alice?- pregunto Edward atrayendo la atención de su hermana, -Vine a ver a Bella, pero no pensé que estuviera ocupada- dijo, la mire y ella me veía seriamente, -Bueno yo me voy, las dejo para que hablen- dijo Edward, -No espérame un minuto, ahorita me voy contigo- dijo Alice jalándome hacia el final del pasillo, -Tiene que contarme!- dijo Alice con emoción, -De que hablas?- trate de hacerme la desentendida, -No te hagas, porque no me habías dicho que andabas con mi hermano!- dijo casi gritando, dios, sabia que este día también llegaría, era una de las cosas que tendría que afronta, al a ver aceptado ayuda a Edward, -Alice no grites! Mañana te cuento!- le dije, -Nos cuentas eh! También tiene que saber Rose que estas con Edward!- dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa, -Esta bien- solo pude decir con resignación, ella me abrazo, termino el abrazo y me jalo dirección a Edward, -Vámonos hermano- dijo Alice, Edward se me acerco, me tomo por la cintura, y me dio un beso casto en los labios, pero eso basto para que miles de emociones corrieran por mi, -Nos vemos mañana, paso por ti a las 6:30 am- dijo pegado a mi oído, -Si- solo pude decir, el me soltó y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa, y es su mirada había gratitud, Alice nos veía impactada, creo que aun no se la creía. Ellos se marcharon.

Trate de no pensar mas en lo que me estaba metiendo, me di un baño y me dispuse a dormir. A las 6:20 am, tocaron mi puerta, se me había echo tarde y debía de ser Edward, estaba en toalla, me moría de pena, pero tenia que abrirle, tome valor y la abrí, -Hola, pasa, estoy en un minuto- le dije, el me recorrió con la mirada, me puse roja hasta el tope, -Una foto dura mas, pasa!- le dije irritada, como se atrevía a verme así, -Perdón- dijo agachando la mirada, ahora me sentía culpable, dios! Era mi culpa, todo por no apurarme, paso y cerro la puerta, -En un momento vuelvo- diciendo eso corrí a mi habitación, para arreglarme y que se me bajara el enojo, era mi culpa, pero que no podía ser mas discreto si me quería ver.

Después de un momento incomodo llegamos a la escuela, el me dejo en la entrada de mi salón, todos nos veían, era incomodo, -Nos vemos mas tarde- le dije dándome la vuelta, el me jalo del brazo y me hizo verlo, -Perdón, no era mi intensión que te enojaras- me dijo, su disculpa era sincera, le sonreí para tranquilizarlo, el me sonrió, se acerco y me dio un casto beso, creo que me costaría trabajo acostumbrarme a tener ese contacto con el, nos separamos y nos dimos cuenta que todos nos veían sin disimular.

A las 10 am, Edward y yo fuimos a desayunar, entramos a la cafetería y todos nos seguían viendo, íbamos a escoger una mesa, cuando me gritaron, -Bellaaaa… por aquí- voltee a la dirección donde venia el grito, y era Alice, con todos, dios la pesadilla empezaría, voltee a ver a Edward, el me sonrió, pero también estaba nervioso.

Ya estando con ellos, nos veían, Edward y yo nos vimos con confusión, regresamos a verlos y nos seguían observando, -Y?- dijo Alice, -Como que "y"?- le pregunte con confusión, -Queremos oír como es que están saliendo y no nos habían dicho!- dijo Rose un poco molesta, suspire y vi a Edward, -Bueno pues hace 15 días me le declare a Bella, y pues ella apenas decidió darme una oportunidad- dijo Edward con mucha naturalidad, yo no quería hablar, podía echar a perder todo, -Eso fue todo?- pregunto Alice con un poco de desilusión, pff me arrepentiría toda la vida de lo que estaba apunto de hacer, pero no soportaba ver a Alice así, -Edward, llego a mi apartamento, con una ramo de rosas, yo no entendía el porque, le pregunte que era eso, y me dijo que tenia tiempo enamorado de mi, y que me amaba, yo no lo creía, ya que yo sentía lo mismo por el, y tu la sabes Alice- dije, Alice se le ilumino la mirada, desvié un poco la vista y Edward tampoco ocultaba su sorpresa, sin querer le había confesado que lo quería de otra forma, -Y luego?- pregunto Rose intrigada, -Pues no sabia que decir, y el me beso, y se fue de mi apartamento, lo evite por una semana, ya que necesitaba pensar, lo busque y le dije que quería intentarlo, y eso es todo- les dije, tratando de se un poco de darles detalles falsos, -Woow esa si es una declaración!- dijo Emmett, -Bien echo hermano- dijo Jasper, ahora la pesadilla no seria ellos, seria ver a Edward de frente, y que las cosas no cambiaran mas de lo que estaba apunto de cambiar.

Me llevo al trabajo, no me atrevía a verlo de frente, y el no me hablaba, no sabia que decir, disculparme? Decirle que fue por impulso! Me sentía perdida, llegamos, -Gracias por traerme- le dije sin verlo, baje lo mas rápido que pude, cuando iba a entrar el me alcanzo, me tomo del brazo y me hizo verlo, -Bella…-dijo el, se acerco a mi y me beso, pero ahora no fue un beso sencillo, sino un beso apasionado, no sabia que pensar, solo me deje llevar, después de un rato termine el beso, -Te llamo mas tarde- me dijo el, teníamos nuestras frentes pegadas, yo tenia lo ojos cerrados, no lo podía ver de frente aun, -Bella, te estamos esperando- dijeron, voltee a ver y era Jacob, voltee a ver a Edward, fulminaba a Jacob con la mirada, voltee hacia a mi y se suavizo, le di una media sonrisa, -Adiós- fue lo único que dije y entre, el se quedo un momento afuera y después se fue.

Llegue a casa, se me había hecho eterno el día, y mas en el trabajo, ya que Jacob, no dejaba de decirme que Edward no me convenía, que éramos diferentes, como quise gritarle, pero tenia que contenerme, aunque no me gustaba que hablaran mal de el. Edward me llamo varias veces, no quise contestarle, ya que el querría hablar de lo sucedido y aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. Toda la noche estuve en vela, tenia fe de que la decisión que tome fue la correcta, Edward me necesitaba, y quería ayudarlo, pero ahora se había enterado que sentía algo mas por el, tenia miedo, y si llegaba amarlo mas de lo que ya sentía por el, cuando nos separáramos, me iba a doler, de solo pensar eso, me dolía, tenia que aclarar mi mente, el solo es mi amigo, esto lo hago por ayudarlo, tengo que concentrarme, ahora estoy en este juego. Yo sola me engañaba, con el beso que me dio en la tarde, confirmo todas mis dudas del pasado, estoy completamente enamorada de Edward, y lo mas triste de esto, es que el no de mi…


	7. Cap 8: Sentimientos Encontrados

Pov Edward

Entramos al restaurant, ya sentados con nuestro café, me sentía nervioso ante lo que me diría, -Bueno he tomado una decisión- la mire, era la hora de la verdad, -Esta bien Edward, te ayudare!- dijo sin mirarme, no lo podía creer, si me ayudaría, sentí una gran felicidad, me levante y la cargue, me puse a dar vueltas como loco con ella en mis brazos, -Gracias- dije pegado a su cuello, olía delicioso, ella me empezó a dar pequeños golpes en el pecho, -Bájame Edward, aun tenemos que hablar!- dijo, la mire y me encontré con su hermoso rostro, rojo de la pena, le sonreí y la estreche un poco mas a mi, la coloque en el piso, y volvimos a tomar asiento, suspiro, -Bueno, pero si te ayudo, tienes que aceptar mis condiciones, sino las aceptas, no podre ayudarte- dijo, la mire, no sabia de que humor estaba, necesitaba saber que estábamos bien, -Si, esta bien- dije, aceptaría lo que fuera con tal de que me ayudara, -Bien, antes de que digas que si, tienes que escucharme- dijo, suspiro nuevamente, -Cuando nos divorciemos, no me darás nada, no quiero nada a menos que sea tu gratitud y aun tu amistad, quiero que entiendas que solo lo hago por ayudarte, nos casaremos cuando te hayas titulado, la boda será en 6 meses ya que solo me faltara un año para graduarme, y la ultima y mas importante no puedes tener una relación con Tanya mientras seamos "Novios" posteriormente "Esposos", aunque se supone que ustedes ya terminaron, no creo que haya problema, si aceptas, yo te seré fiel aunque no seamos un matrimonio verdadero, te ayudare en lo que pueda, y fingiré que te amo y otra cosa, espero que tu también me seas fiel, en todo sentido, se que es mucho, pero no quiero que tengamos problemas- dijo, todo estaba bien, aunque me sentía culpable, realmente tenia que hacer algo con ella, aceptaría lo que fuera con tal de tener el trabajo, -Si acepto- dije sonriéndole, de repente se quedo pensativa, como si tuviera algo que decir, -Que pasa Bella?- le pregunte, volteo a verme, esperaba que dijera algo, pero no hablaba, -Es que quería que me aclararas… Dios es tan difícil decirlo- dijo con nervios, -Di lo que sea Bella, somos buenos amigos, siempre hemos podido hablar de todo- le dije animándola, -Por eso es mas difícil- dijo sin apartar la vista de su taza, yo no podía dejar de verla, -No tenemos que tener intimidad, verdad?- me pregunto, tomándome totalmente por sorpresa, eso era algo que no sabia como contestar, ella me vio de reojo y automáticamente regreso la vista a su taza, nunca me había sentido tan incomodo en mi vida, nunca hubiera esperado esa pregunta y menos de Bella, -Ammm bueno, este, no creo que sea necesario- le dije no despegando la vista de la mesa, -A menos de que tu quieras- le dije, yo desde hace mucho la deseaba y no iba a negar que si ella quería, la amaría en cuerpo y alma, pero esas ideas se esfumaron rápidamente, ya que ella me vio con nervios, miedo, sus ojos demostraron que ella no quería eso conmigo, y pues no podía esperar mas, que enfermo me sentía, al querer su cuerpo junto al mío, rápido trate de arreglarlo, -Es broma Bella- le dije, riendo de los nervios, ella se relajo automáticamente, nos quedamos callados por un rato, sea como sea, fue incomodo todo eso.

Ya después de un rato incomodo, planeamos como seria de ahora en adelante, el todos los días iría por ella a su casa, para llegar juntos a la universidad, comeríamos juntos, iría por ella a su trabajo cuando pudiera, ya que estaba haciendo mis practicas, el punto era de que nos vieran y así empezaran a creer que si estábamos saliendo, para ello teníamos que estar todo el tiempo juntos.

Salimos del café, y nos dirigimos a su departamento, cuando llegamos estaba afuera Alice, los dos nos sorprendimos de verla, nos miramos y tuvimos que tomarnos de la mano, al fin ella no nos había visto llegar, nos acercamos y ella volteo a vernos, creo que casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas, su cara era de total sorpresa, eso no era típico de Alice, -Hola- dijo Bella, esto era digno de verse, Alice volteo hacia nosotros, y su cara no tuvo precio, creo no me había creído del todo cuando le dije que me le declare a Bella, -Hola- dijo no pudiendo dejar de ver nuestro agarre de manos, -Que haces aquí Alice?- pregunte haciendo que nos viera, -Vine a ver a Bella, pero no pensé que estuviera ocupada- dijo seriamente viendo a Bella, pobre de mi Bella, le iría mal con Alice, -Bueno yo me voy, las dejo para que hablen- dije ya que se veía que necesitaban hablar, -No espérame un minuto, ahorita me voy contigo- me contesto Alice, agarro a Bella del brazo y la jalo hasta el final del pasillo, ellas hablaban, solo podía ver como Alice, interrogaba a Bella, esta eufórica, no entendía como podía ser así Alice, pero no tenia caso preguntarlo, adoraba a mi hermana como era, aunque a veces me sacaba de quicio, regresaron a mi lado, Bella me sonrió tranquilizándome un poco, -Vámonos hermano- dijo Alice, bueno, ya nos íbamos y tenia que despedirme de ella como debía de ser, ya que Alice estaba a mi lado, me acerque a Bella y la tome por la cintura, le di un casto beso en sus labios, eran tan suaves, sentí algo que nunca había experimentado, ni cuando besaba a Tanya, una corriente recorrió mi cuerpo, -Nos vemos mañana, paso por ti a las 6:30 am- le dije al oído, sentí como ella se estremeció entre mis brazos, -Si- contesto, la solté y le dedique una sonrisa, ella también me sonrió, y entro a su departamento.

Ya en el auto, Alice empezó con sus regaños, de que no le habíamos dicho, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la ignore, no podía dejar de pensar en Bella, por alguna razón me sentía feliz, aunque no debía ser así, ya que solo era una farsa, Bella lo veía así, yo no podía permitirme verlo de otra forma.

A las 6:20 am llegue a casa de Bella, quería verme un poco puntual, toque la puerta, y tardaron en abrir, cuando la vi, -Hola, pasa, estoy en un minuto- me dijo, estaba en toalla, se veía tremendamente sexy, no podía dejar se ver su hermosa anatomía, su perfecta figura, -Una foto dura mas, pasa!- dijo enojada, diablos! Me había visto como un maldito depravado, y lo peor ella ya me tenia en ese concepto, -Perdón- fue lo único que pude decir viendo al piso, ya que no me quería arriesgar a perderme en su belleza otra vez, -En un momento vuelvo- dijo y corrió a su cuarto, yo tome asiento para esperarla, como podía ser tan idiota, ella ayudándome desinteresadamente, y yo deseando a mi futura esposa, esto no esta en mi plan, sentir tan atracción tan fuerte por ella.

Después de un momento incomodo llegamos a la escuela, no nos dirigimos la palabra en todo el trayecto, no sabia como disculparme, la lleve hasta la entrada de su salón, como era de esperarse, todos nos veían, pero no me importaba, -Nos vemos mas tarde- dijo dándose la vuelta, seguía enojada, como no lo iba estar, si era un idiota, la jale del brazo no quería que se fuera así, hice que me viera, -Perdón, no era mi intensión que te enojaras- le dije con todo el arrepentimiento y culpa que sentía en ese momento, me sonrió y eso me tranquilizo, le sonreí, ya que me encantaba su sonrisa, era tan cautivadora, me acerque a ella y la bese, como quería profundizarlo, pero tenia miedo a que me rechazara, nos separamos y ella entro a su clase, y yo me dispuse a ir a las mías.

A las 10 am, fuimos a desayunar juntos, entramos a la cafetería y otra vez se nos quedaban viendo, creo que eso intimidaba mucho a Bella, la acerque a mi para que se tranquilizara, ella me miro, y le sonreí, se relajo notablemente, buscábamos una mesa, -Bellaaaa… por aquí- volteamos por inercia, era Alice, con todos, empezaría el interrogatorio, Bella volteo a verme, creo que estaba asustada otra vez, le sonreí, quería que sintiera que todo saldría bien, aunque yo por dentro también me sentía nervioso, esos cuatro querrían detalles y tenia que ingeniar una historia que decirle.

Ya estando con ellos, nos veían fijamente, Bella y yo nos vimos ya que no entendíamos que tenían, regresamos a verlos y nos seguían observando, -Y?- dijo Alice, -Como que "y"?- pregunto Bella, -Queremos oír como es que están saliendo y no nos habían dicho!- dijo Rose un poco molesta, que estresante era eso, Bella me vio, -Bueno pues hace 15 días me le declare a Bella, y pues ella apenas decidió darme una oportunidad- dije lo mas tranquilo que pude, después le di un trago a mi botella de agua para no encontrarme con sus miradas, Bella no dijo nada, así que creo que no tenia que decir mas, -Eso fue todo?- pregunto Alice con cierta desilusión, Bella volteo a verme, acaso me estaba pidiendo perdón la mirada? No entendía, ella suspiro con pesadez, y volteo a ver a Alice, -Edward, llego a mi apartamento, con una ramo de rosas hace dos semanas, yo no entendía el porque, le pregunte que era eso, y me dijo que tenia tiempo enamorado de mi, y que me amaba, yo no lo creía, ya que yo sentía lo mismo por el, y tu la sabes Alice- dijo, había dado mas romanticismo a la historia, pero eso era lo de menos, había dicho que me quería, y no solo como amigos! Además que Alice ya lo sabia! no podía dejar de ver a Bella, me había enterado de la forma mas inesperada de sus sentimientos hacia mi, me sentía perdido, como debía actuar ahora, que era lo que estaba sintiendo, era acaso felicidad? Ya tenia dudas sobre mis sentimientos hacia ella, ahora esto los incrementaba aun mas, Alice se le ilumino la mirada, -Y luego?- pregunto Rose intrigada, -Pues no sabia que decir, y el me beso, y se fue de mi apartamento, lo evite por una semana, ya que necesitaba pensar, lo busque y le dije que quería intentarlo, y eso es todo- ahí término su relato, -Woow esa si es una declaración!- dijo Emmett dándome una palmada en la espalda, -Bien echo hermano- dijo Jasper, solo me limite a sonreírles, no salían las palabras de mi boca.

Íbamos camino a su trabajo, quería decirle tantas cosas, me sentía tan confundido, no tenia claros mis sentimientos, sabia que quería a Tanya, y por Bella era otro sentimiento muy distinto al de Tanya, llegamos, ella no volteo a verme ni un momento, necesitaba ver sus ojos para tranquilizarme, necesitaba respuesta que solo podían venir de ella, -Gracias por traerme- dijo y se bajo rápidamente del auto, no me quedaría con las ganas, tenia una fuerte necesidad de tenerla entre mis brazos, que me dijera que todo estaría bien, la alcance, -Bella…- dije, la tome entren mis brazos y sin mas la bese, no me contuve en ese beso, no podía soltarla, sentía una gran necesidad de ella, de tenerla junto a mi, ella termino el beso, la mire, -Te llamo mas tarde- le dije, necesitaba que habláramos, teníamos nuestras frentes pegadas, sus ojos seguían cerrados y yo necesitaba verlos, -Bella, te estamos esperando- dijeron, levante la vista y era Jacob, no supe porque pero sentí que la sangre me hervía solo de saber que estaría con el, lo mire, y el me veía con arrogancia, eso hizo que mi enojo llegara otro nivel, que se creía, Bella no era de el, ahora era mía, eso debía entenderlo, voltee a verla y ella me sonreía, mi enojo desapareció por un momento, le sonreí, -Adiós- dijo y entro a esa tienda, me quede viéndola partir, ahora sabia que debía hacer.

Subí al volvo y me dirigí a casa de Tanya, cuando llegue, toque el timbre, tardaron en abrir, cuando lo hizo, tenia la blusa al revés y estaba despeinada, -Con quien estas?- le dije pasando sin ser invitado, ahí esta Damon Salvatore, fajándose la camisa, -Me puedes decir que es esto?- le grite viéndola de frente, -No es lo que crees!- dijo rápidamente, ya no me vería la cara de estúpido, ahora sabia porque nadie a mi alrededor la quería, -No necesito tus estúpidas excusas, solo venia a decirte que no puedo seguir contigo, pero me has facilitado el asunto- le dije dirigiéndome a la puerta, -No me puedes dejar Edward Cullen, tu eres mío!- grito ella, solo salí de su casa, me dolió mucho verla con Damon, saber que me engañaba, que todo lo nuestro había sido falso, pero ahora solo tenia que enfocarme, en acabar mis estudios y aclarar mis sentimientos hacia mi futura esposa.

Al caer la noche, estuve llamando a Bella, necesitaba que habláramos, pero ella nunca me contesto, acaso estaría enojada? Me sentía triste y confundido, a lo mejor ya se había arrepentido de estar conmigo, y eso provoco un gran dolor en mi, ya que si Bella se alejaba de mi, aparte de que la perdería, nunca descubriría mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.


	8. Cap 9: Que es lo que esta pasando?

Pov Bella

Llegue a casa, se me había hecho eterno el día, y mas en el trabajo, ya que Jacob, no dejaba de decirme que Edward no me convenía, que éramos diferentes, como quise gritarle, pero tenia que contenerme, aunque no me gustaba que hablaran mal de el. Edward me llamo varias veces, no quise contestarle, ya que el querría hablar de lo sucedido y aun no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo. Toda la noche estuve en vela, tenia fe de que la decisión que tome fue la correcta, Edward me necesitaba, y quería ayudarlo, pero ahora se había enterado que sentía algo mas por el, tenia miedo, y si llegaba amarlo mas de lo que ya sentía por el, cuando nos separáramos, me iba a doler, de solo pensar eso, me dolía, tenia que aclarar mi mente, el solo es mi amigo, esto lo hago por ayudarlo, tengo que concentrarme, ahora estoy en este juego. Yo sola me engañaba, con el beso que me dio en la tarde, confirmo todas mis dudas del pasado, estoy completamente enamorada de Edward, y lo mas triste de esto, es que el no de mi.

Llego un nuevo día, sentía un miedo horrible de ver a Edward y de lo que el me diría, se me haría eterno el día otra vez. A las 6:30 am tocaron la puerta, era el, le abrí ya con mi mochila en brazo, -Hola- me dijo el abrazándome, se me hizo raro, pero se lo respondí, -Nos vamos?- me pregunto separándose de mi un poco, solo asentí.

Durante el camino, el venia muy animado, mas de lo normal, me platico sobre sus planes del día, trabajos que tenia que hacer, me hizo saber todo como si realmente fuera su novia, yo solo me limite a escuchar, me sentí confundida ante su actitud, acaso actuaria como si no hubiera pasado nada! Que frustrante era esa situación.

Al llegar a la escuela el me dejo frente de a mi salón, lo mire de frente y me regalo su hermosa sonrisa, -Edward yo…- no pude decir mas y me beso, mi mente se vacío, se me olvido hasta lo que iba a decirle, nos separamos, -Que querías decirme?- me pregunto, pego su frente a la mía, -Nada, no era nada- dije, el sonrió, -Entra, nos vemos mas tarde- dijo, me dio un beso en la frente y se fue, entre al salón y tome asiento.

Casi no preste atención a la clase, me estuve rompiendo la cabeza tratando de saber que era lo que estaba pasando, en que punto llegamos a esto, el realmente esta actuando como mi novio, como si me quisiera así, me lo esta haciendo muy difícil, tengo que saber que es lo que esta pensando, porque esta haciendo esto, a lo mejor no se da cuenta, pero juega con mis emociones, para mi esos besos y abrazos son todo, hacen que lo quiera mas, me sentía frustrada y dolida. Tanya me veía con odio, sabia por que era pero trataba de ignorarla, se le había ido el negocio de su vida.

Termino la clase y el profesor se retiro, realmente como extrañaba al profesor Aro, salí del salón, había quedado de verme con Edward en la cafetería, mientras pensaba en Aro, me jalaron del brazo y me azotaron en la pared, caí de sentón al piso, levante la vista y era Tanya, diablos! Esto no acabaría bien. Trate de levantarme y volvió a empujarme al piso, Angela (Una buena amiga) me vio en el piso, corrió ayudarme, pero Jessica e Irina (Amigas de Tanya) la agarraron, -Eres una mosquita muerta Isabella! Quiero que entiendas que Edward es mío!- grito y me soltó una patada en la pierna, -El solo esta contigo por conveniencia!- se burlo y soltó otra patada, -Todos sabemos que lo amas, pero que crees! El no a ti!- dijo volviéndome a patear, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, mas que los golpes que me había dado, me estaba doliendo lo que me decía, no decía mas que la verdad, que yo había querido olvidar, pero que siempre seria mi sombra, -Y para que no se te olvide, te daré la lección que nunca olvidaras!- dijo, levanto su brazo para soltarme un puñetazo en la cara, solo cerré los ojos esperando el impacto, -No te atrevas a tocarla, sino quieres conocerme realmente- escuche, era el, me estaba defendiendo, abrí los ojos y Edward tenia a Tanya del brazo con el que me iba a pegar, Alice llego a mi lado, me ayudo a levantarme, -Si no me quieres conocer enojado, no vuelvas acercarte a ella! Ahora estoy con ella!- el le dijo sacudiéndola de los hombros, -Tu eres mío, y esto no se quedara así!- dijo ella soltándose de su agarre, me vio por ultima vez y se fue.

Edward se acerco a mi y me abrazo, me sentí a salvo en sus brazos, -Estas bien?- me pregunto, -Si- me limite a contestar.

El me llevo a casa, no se dijo nada en todo el camino, llegamos y me acompaño a mi apartamento, ya adentro, el fue por un vaso de agua y me lo dio, nos sentamos en la sala, no sabia que decir, -Bella, que fue lo que paso?- me pregunto, lo mire, y las lagrimas empezaron a salir, el me abrazo, -Me dijo que tu solo estaba conmigo por conveniencia, que tu nunca me amaras, que eres de ella- no pude mas, enterré mi cara en su pecho, y me solté a llorar desconsoladamente, me dolían esa palabras, que el nunca sentiría ni un poco del amor que yo sentía por el, que todo se acabaría cuando la firma fuera de el, el peso de esas palabras fue mas grande que yo, el solo me abrazaba, de repente tomo mi rostro en sus manos, y me vio fijamente, -Nunca es una palabra sin sentido, esta vacia- dijo, me dio a entender que el podía amarme, que había esperanza, no pude formular mas preguntas interna, el me beso, no se si era yo, pero en ese había amor por parte de los dos?


	9. Cap 10: Iniciando desde cero

Pov Edward

Al caer la noche, estuve llamando a Bella, necesitaba que habláramos, pero ella nunca me contesto, acaso estaría enojada? Me sentía triste y confundido, a lo mejor ya se había arrepentido de estar conmigo, y eso provoco un gran dolor en mi, ya que si Bella se alejaba de mi, aparte de que la perdería, nunca descubriría mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella.

Era un día nuevo, empezaría desde cero, me enfocaría a descubrir que siento por Bella, aunque me había dolido saber que Tanya me engañaba, por una parte me sentía aliviado de no tener que mentirle a Bella sobre ese tema, el nuevo plan era, enamorarme y enamorar a Bella, y descubrir si somos el uno para el otro.

Llegue a su casa, toque el timbre, ella rápido abrió la puerta, llevaba su mochila en hombro, la tome por la cintura y la abrace, -Hola- le dije al oído, ella me respondió el abrazo, permanecimos así por unos minutos, me separe de ella un poco, -Nos vamos?- le pregunte, sus mejilla tomaron un poco de rubor, me dijo que si con su cabeza, la agarre de la mano, y nos dirigimos al volvo.

Durante el camino, le vine contando todo lo que haría el día de hoy, quería que ella estuviera enterada de mis actividades del día, quería hacer la cosas bien, ella solo me miraba, no decía nada, a lo mejor la estaba abrumando, quería decirle, que quería intentarlo con ella, pero tenia miedo a su rechazo, lo mejor era no decir nada sobre lo que escuche, ya que no quería alejarla mas de mi, quería que me tuviera confianza, descubrir mis sentimientos hacia ella, y para eso necesito que no este incomoda, todo seria como si yo no hubiera escuchado nada.

Al llegar a la escuela la deje frente de su salón, nos miramos y le sonreí, quería besarla, pero no sabia que hacer, si pedirle permiso o solo hacerlo, no lo pensé mas -Edward yo…- no la deje terminar, la bese, ella lo respondió, eso me emociono de cierto modo, y lo intensifique un poco mas, nos separamos, -Que querías decirme?- le pregunte, pegue nuestras frentes, esperando que hablara, -Nada, no era nada- dijo, le sonreí, me encantaba, -Entra, nos vemos mas tarde- dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Nunca había visto a Bella de otra forma que no fuera como amiga, era como si hubiera tenido los ojos vendados, desde tiempo atrás ella me gustaba físicamente, pero siempre se me había hecho una persona muy apática, pero ahora que la empezaba a tratar de otra forma, me gustaba, y mucho. Mientras estaba en clase, tuve un mal presentimiento, no sabia porque, pero me entro un miedo horrible, algo pasaría, lo sentía, y si le había pasado algo malo a Bella? No, no podía ser tan negativo, tenia que estar tranquilo, por mas que me enfoque en poner atención a las clases, no pude, solo quería que dieran las 10 am, para verla.

Termino mi clase, y me dirigí hacia la cafetería donde vería a Bella y los demás. Estábamos esperando, pero Bella no llegaba, mi miedo empezó a crecer cada vez mas, -Que le habrá pasado a Bella, ella nunca llega tarde?- exprese mi preocupación, -Tranquilo hermano, ahorita llega- dijo Emmett, de repente llego Bree corriendo, -Edward…- dijo, le costaba hablar, -Respira- dijo Alice parándose para darle agua, -Que sucede Bree?- pregunte preocupado, -Es Bella…- volvió a decir, eso hizo que todos mis nervios cobraran vida, -Que tiene Bella?- pregunte exaltado, ella me mira, -Tanya le esta pegando- me dijo, no lo pensé mas, salí corriendo hacia el salón de Bella, Alice venia atrás de mi, llegue a la esquina del edificio y vi a Tanya riéndose, -Edward es mío!- escuche que grito, me empezó acercar a paso energético, vi como le soltó una patada, corrí hacia ella, -Y para que no se te olvide, te daré la lección que nunca olvidaras!- dijo, levanto el puño y alcance rápidamente agarrarla del brazo, la gire hacia mi, -No te atrevas a tocarla, sino quieres conocerme realmente- le grite, -Si no me quieres conocer enojado, no vuelvas acercarte a ella! Ahora estoy con ella!- le volví a gritar sacudiéndola de los hombros, me miro con arrogancia, -Tu eres mío, y esto no se quedara así!- dijo ella soltándose de su agarre, volteo a ver a Bella y se fue con Jessica e Irina.

Me acerque a Bella que estaba con Alice, la abrace, me sentí culpable, si hubiera seguido mi mal presentimiento, si hubiera venido antes, esto no habría pasada, pero el hubiera no existe, Tanya le hizo daño y me las pagaría tarde o temprano, -Estas bien?- le pregunte, -Si- contesto pegada a mi pecho.

Decidí llevarla a casa, tenia que tranquilizarse, deje que llorara en silencio, le hacia bien desahogarse, llegamos a su departamento y la senté en su sillón, fui por un vaso de agua y se lo di, me senté con ella y la abrace, -Bella, que fue lo que paso?- le pregunte, necesitaba saber que le había dicho Tanya, que había pasado ante lo evidente, la mire y ella a mi, lagrimas empezaron a salir por sus hermosos ojos, sentí como se me estrujo el corazón al verla llorar, la abrace mas a mi, -Me dijo que tu solo estaba conmigo por conveniencia, que tu nunca me amaras, que eres de ella- me dijo y enterró su rostro mas a mi pecho, sentí un gran dolor, y odio al mismo tiempo, Bella estaba destruida por pensar que yo solo la usaba y que nunca la amaría, y odio por Tanya, como pudo ser tan ruin, al tratarla así, pero me las pagaría, tome su rostro entre mis manos, la mire fijamente, -Nunca es una palabra sin sentido, esta vacía- le dije, le demostraría que ella era merecedora de todo mi respeto y amor, la bese, expresando todo, mi cariño, confusión, necesidad, un sin fin de sentimientos.


	10. Cap 11: La decepción es parte de mi vida

Pov Bella

El me llevo a casa, no se dijo nada en todo el camino, llegamos y me acompaño a mi apartamento, ya adentro, el fue por un vaso de agua y me lo dio, nos sentamos en la sala, no sabia que decir, -Bella, que fue lo que paso?- me pregunto, lo mire, y las lagrimas empezaron a salir, el me abrazo, -Me dijo que tu solo estaba conmigo por conveniencia, que tu nunca me amaras, que eres de ella- no pude mas, enterré mi cara en su pecho, y me solté a llorar desconsoladamente, me dolían esa palabras, que el nunca sentiría ni un poco del amor que yo sentía por el, que todo se acabaría cuando la firma fuera de el, el peso de esas palabras fue mas grande que yo, el solo me abrazaba, de repente tomo mi rostro en sus manos, y me vio fijamente, -Nunca es una palabra sin sentido, esta vacía- dijo, me dio a entender que el podía amarme, que había esperanza, no pude formular mas preguntas interna, el me beso, no se si era yo, pero en ese había amor por parte de los dos, dios, no quería pensar, solo disfrutar el momento.

El termino el beso, -Perdón Bella- dijo agachando la mirada, mi corazón sufrió, el se arrepentía por haberme besado así, -Es que, sentí necesidad de hacerlo- confeso apenado, sentí como me llenaba de alegría, le sonreí, -También quería que lo hicieras- dije, y agache la mirada, me tomo de las manos, -Vamos a comer- me dijo parándose, asentí.

Un Mes Después…

El tiempo empezaba a pasar muy rápido, Edward y yo seguíamos fingiendo que éramos novios, o no lo hacíamos? Edward actuaba conmigo tan cariñoso, aun estando solos, el empezaría a sentir algo por mi? O era que sabia actuar? No lo entendía, quería saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

Quería preguntarle que era lo que estaba pasando, si estaba actuando, o lo hacia porque me quería, el nunca me día a entender nada, con palabras, pero si con sus acciones, cuando estaba apunto de preguntarle sino éramos interrumpidos, yo me acobardaba, creo que realmente lo malo de nuestra relación, era que solo yo estaba en ella, ya que yo si lo quería, había descubierto que lo amaba desde hace mucho tiempo, pero siempre quise ver que éramos amigos, estaba en estado de negación, ya que el seria una persona importante, seria el Licenciado Edward Cullen, y yo solo seria Isabella, la que no seria nada, sino se esforzaba.

Una tarde estábamos en mi casa, viendo la tele, hoy le preguntaría, me moría de miedo, que me diría, -Bella…- dijo, voltee a verlo, -Dime- conteste, -Mañana habrá una cena formal en mi casa, ya que a mi padre le darán un premio por su trayectoria medica, y me gustaría que me acompañes- dijo, el me quería como su pareja, en algo tan importante y especial para su familia, -Claro que iré contigo- dije con una gran sonrisa, -Si, es el evento perfecto para anunciar nuestro compromiso- dijo, era eso, solo me llevaba porque era conveniente, me sentí muy desanimada, -Edward?- dije, era el momento de la pregunta, -Dime- dijo mirándome, -Que soy para ti?- por fin lo dije, el me miro con confusión, -Como que, que eres para mi, no es obvio! Eres mi mejor amiga!- dije abrazándome fuerte, -Oh ya veo- dije, con eso me había dicho todo, pensé que no podía sentir mas decepción de la que había sentido, pero había descubierto que podía llegar a un nuevo nivel, pero aparte de la tristeza, me sentí dolida y enojada, solo era eso para el, una salvación, como pude creer que era por que me quería, que estúpida me sentí, no quería decir nada, ya que estaba apunto de explotar, había llegado a mi limite, -Bella, estas bien?- pregunto contrariado, las palabras luchaban por salir, era como vomito verbal, -Claro que estoy bien, ya debería entender que solo estoy contigo por un acuerdo!- dije lo que pensaba, por fin explote, -De que hablas? Porque estas así?- pregunto con evidente molestia, -Que porque? Te pregunte que soy para ti, y me dices que tu amiga!- le dije, -Pues es la verdad! Que querías que te dijera!?- pregunto exaltado, -No te has dado cuenta, juegas conmigo! Con mis emociones! Me enamorado como estúpida de ti, y yo solo soy una amiga con la cual te tienes que casar solo por necesidad!- lo solté, le declare mis sentimientos, el me veía asombrado, se acerco y me beso, lo aleje de mi, -Vete Edward, quiero estar sola- le pedí, -Bella, yo…- , -Solo vete, no necesitas decir nada- lo interrumpí, no quería escuchar las excusas que me diría, me miro dolido y se dirigió a la puerta, -Mañana paso por ti a las 7, por si aun quieres ir conmigo- dijo, me vio por ultima vez, y salió del departamento, creo que no podría seguir con esto, mañana le diría que no lo ayudaría mas.


	11. Cap 12: Como fue que llegamos a esto?

Pov Edward

Decidí llevarla a casa, tenia que tranquilizarse, deje que llorara en silencio, le hacia bien desahogarse, llegamos a su departamento y la senté en su sillón, fui por un vaso de agua y se lo di, me senté con ella y la abrace, -Bella, que fue lo que paso?- le pregunte, necesitaba saber que le había dicho Tanya, que había pasado ante lo evidente, la mire y ella a mi, lagrimas empezaron a salir por sus hermosos ojos, sentí como se me estrujo el corazón al verla llorar, la abrace mas a mi, -Me dijo que tu solo estaba conmigo por conveniencia, que tu nunca me amaras, que eres de ella- me dijo y enterró su rostro mas a mi pecho, sentí un gran dolor, y odio al mismo tiempo, Bella estaba destruida por pensar que yo solo la usaba y que nunca la amaría, y odio por Tanya, como pudo ser tan ruin, al tratarla así, pero me las pagaría, tome su rostro entre mis manos, la mire fijamente, -Nunca es una palabra sin sentido, esta vacía- le dije, le demostraría que ella era merecedora de todo mi respeto y amor, la bese, expresando todo, mi cariño, confusión, necesidad, un sin fin de sentimientos.

Termine el beso, -Perdón Bella- me sentí muy apenado, a lo mejor ella creería que me quería aprovechar de que estaba vulnerable, -Es que, sentí necesidad de hacerlo- confesé, no quería que me tuviera en peor concepto del que ya me tiene, levante la vista y me sonrió, -También quería que lo hicieras- dijo, agacho la mirada, también se veía apenada, sonreí, no había necesidad de decir mas, la tome de la mano, la jale, -Vamos a comer- dije, ella asintió con la cabeza.

Un Mes Después…

El tiempo empezaba a pasar muy rápido, Bella y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, me había enamorada perdidamente de ella. Quería que fuera especial cuando le dijera que realmente la amaba, y que quería estar con ella, siempre, mientras quería estar seguro de que ella me quería, tenia miedo de que si me precipitaba ella me rechazara.

Gracias a Dios me había librado de Tanya, después de que pedí que la expulsaran por golpear a Bella, no sabia de ella, me sentía mas tranquilo al saber que ella estaba lejos de mi.

Una tarde estábamos en casa de Bella, viendo la tele, la sentía inquieta, quería romper la tensión con ella, -Bella…- dije, volteo a verme, -Dime- contesto un poco seria, -Mañana habrá una cena formal en mi casa, ya que a mi padre le darán un premio por su trayectoria medica, y me gustaría que me acompañes- la invite, ya que tenia planeado algo para ella, -Claro que iré contigo- me dijo con ella con una gran sonrisa, se le había iluminado el rostro, -Si, es el evento perfecto para anunciar nuestro compromiso- dije, su rostro se ensombreció, le había molestado que le hablara de eso, acaso se empezaba arrepentir, ahora yo era el que me sentía inquieto, -Edward?- me llamo, ella medito un momento, -Dime- ejercí un poco de presión, -Que soy para ti?- pregunto, que le diría, me sentí nervioso, no podía decirle que la amaba, no era el momento, -Como que, que eres para mi, no es obvio! Eres mi mejor amiga!- dije abrazándola, no quería que viera que mentía, -Oh ya veo- dijo muy seria, me desconcertó su actitud, -Bella, estas bien?- pregunte nervioso, ella se veía molesta, me arrepentí de a verle preguntado, -Claro que estoy bien, ya debería entender que solo estoy contigo por un acuerdo!- me grito, no me esperaba esto, se paro y empezó a caminar, la imite, fui atrás de ella, -De que hablas? Porque estas así?- pregunte enojado, porque diablos se ponía así, -Que porque? Te pregunte que soy para ti, y me dices que tu amiga!- dijo gritando aun mas fuerte, -Pues es la verdad! Que querías que te dijera!?- pregunte exaltado, -No te has dado cuenta, juegas conmigo! Con mis emociones! Me enamorado como estúpida de ti, y yo solo soy una amiga con la cual te tienes que casar solo por necesidad!- me reprocho, me amaba? Pensé que había escuchado mal, ahora todo seria perfecto, quería decir las palabras correctas, pero no sabia que decir, me acerque a ella y le bese, pero rápidamente se alejo de mi, -Vete Edward, quiero estar sola- exigió, -Bella, yo…- trate de decir lo que pensaba, -Solo vete, no necesitas decir nada- no me dejo decir mas, la mire, no podía creer que estuviera pasando esto, me dirigí a la puerta, si mirarla -Mañana paso por ti a las 7, por si aun quieres ir conmigo- dije, voltee a verla, en su mirada había tristeza, estaba llena de lagrimas, también quería llorar, pero no lo hice, mejor me fui. Mientras manejaba, me sentí mas tranquilo, también necesitaba estar solo, ahora sabia que tendría que adelantar mi plan, no quería ni podía perderla, ahora que sabia que realmente la amaba.


	12. Cap 13: Sorpresa

Pov Bella

-Bella, yo…- , -Solo vete, no necesitas decir nada- lo interrumpí, no quería escuchar las excusas que me diría, me miro dolido y se dirigió a la puerta, -Mañana paso por ti a las 7, por si aun quieres ir conmigo- dijo, me vio por ultima vez, y salió del departamento, creo que no podría seguir con esto, mañana le diría que no lo ayudaría mas.

Me di un baño, y me fui a dormir, estaba muy alterada, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

Al día siguiente amanecí mas tranquila, ya había meditado y seguiría ayudando a Edward, a pesar de todo lo amaba y quería ayudarlo, aunque después de mi declaración de anoche, suponía que las cosas cambiarían.

Mientras buscaba en mi closet que me pondría para esta noche, tocaron el timbre, al abrir la puerta, era Alice, -Hola Bella- dijo sonriente como siempre, -Hola Alice, pasa- la invite a que entrara, -No Bella, de hecho ya nos vamos?- dijo, -Adonde, pregunte ingenuamente, -Como que a donde supongo que vas a ir a la cena de hoy, o no?- pregunto, -Si, eso que?- pregunte, -Como que, que? Pues vamos ir de compras, esta noche tienes que verte mas que hermosa!- dijo, porque no vi venir esto, era obvio que Alice planearía algo así, -Ve por tu bolso, que Rose nos espera en el coche- dijo apurándome, no tenia caso que protestara, aunque dijera que no, ella encontraría forma de convencerme, para que evitar lo inevitable.

Toda la tarde estuvimos en la plaza, no se como ella soportaban caminar tanto con esos tacones, yo con Converse, ya pedía que me cortaran los pies, no los aguantaba, aparte del castigo que estaba sufriendo, Alice y Rose me escogieron el vestido con menos tela que pudieron encontrar en la plaza, -No seria mejor ir desnuda, asi no gastas en tan poca tela- dije sarcásticamente, -No te quejes tanto Bella, a Edward le encantara- dijo, me ruborice, al imaginar a Edward viéndome con diminuto vestido, bueno por lo menos no seria la única ya que ella se comprarían un vestido igual de pequeño, bueno Rose se compro uno mas pequeño aun, y lencería, que seguramente le presumiría a Emmett mas tarde.

Me llevaron a casa después de las compras y una rica pizza, pensé que no me alimentarían después de la cansada caminata que dimos, recorrimos la plaza 3 veces, primero por vestidos, después por zapatos y al último la lencería, obvio que yo no compre porque no la necesitaba, ellas se las presumirían a sus novios, y pues seria muy patético de mi parte presumírsela al espejo, ya que después de lo de ayer, no se en que terreno, estaba con Edward.

Me arregle lo mejor que pude, ya que la moda, nunca había sido lo mio, agarre mi cabello con un tipo de coleta, no estaba de animos para tenerlo suelto, me puse un poco de maquillaje ya que no quería verme muy cargada, me gusta mas lo natural.

Me sentía nerviosa, como actuaria Edward después de lo sucedido, tocaron el timbre debía ser el, abrí la puerta, y por un momento parecía mas que sorprendido, no reaccionaba, chasquee los dedos, el parpadeo, -Que hermosa te ves- dijo, me ruborice, -Gracias- fue lo único que pude decir, lo observe, se veía guapísimo con el traje que llevaba, era gris, con corbata negra, su cabello, se veía hermosamente alborotado, me encantaba, sonrió, se dio cuenta que también, me dejo aturdida, -Ammm nos vamos?- pregunte, sin verlo a los ojos, -Si- dijo el, tome mi bolso y chamarra, y salimos de mi casa.

Durante el camino, no se dijo ni una sola palabra, creo que el mejor así, no sabría que decir, o mas bien, creo que el era el que no sabia que decir.

Llegamos a su casa, nunca la había visto tan decorada, el me abro la puerta y me ayudo a bajar del auto.

Cuando entramos a la casa, todo el mundo se nos quedo viendo, me ruborice hasta el tope, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de atención, Edward me jalo a su lado, al verlo me sentí mas tranquila.

Todo transcurría, se hizo un brindes honor Carlisle, toda la familia se veía muy orgullosa de el, bueno con decir que hasta yo me sentía feliz por ellos.

A pesar de que Edward y yo estábamos juntos, parecía que todo un país nos separaba, estaba callado, distante, se veía pensativo y nervioso, ya no sabia que pensar, si siempre iba a estar después de lo de ayer, no podría aguantar, mucho tiempo.

Emmett, se acerco a nosotros, -Me permites tantito a Edward?- me pregunto, -Claro- me limite a contestar.

Pasaron 15 minutos y Edward no regresaba, me empezaba a desesperar, Alice llego corriendo, a mi lado, -Bella! Ven conmigo, tengo que enseñarte algo!- dijo alterada, corrí con ella, no se como lo hice con los tacones que llevaba, -Que sucede Alice- dije agitada, -Tu sígueme- dijo.

Me guio a uno casita que estaba a unos metros de su casa, nos paramos en seco, -Bella, entra, tienes que ver lo que hay, adentro- dijo, asentí, y lo hice, cuando entre, la cabaña estaba llena de flores, que era eso? Edward salió detrás de una pared, -Que esto Edward?- pregunto confundida ante lo evidente, se acerco a mi, -tomo mis manos, -Bella, se que ayer todo se salió de control- miro nuestras manos, -Discúlpame Edward, me exalte de mas- dije, levanto la vista y me vio, -Bella, tienes una idea equivocada de mi, yo no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos y emociones, esa no es mi intensión- suspiro, estaba muy nervioso, -Quería hacer esto después, con mas tiempo y que todo fuera perfecto, pero con lo que paso ayer, esto ya no puede esperar mas- dijo, -Edward, de que hablas?- pregunte, no estaba entendiendo, -Bella, quiero que entiendas y aceptes, que Yo Te Amo, me enamorado de ti como un loco, y quiero compartir mi vida contigo- dijo, son mas se acerco a mi y me beso, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, el realmente me amaba, tenia dudas pero creo que había sido sincero, nos separamos, lo mire, el se veía ansioso, no supe que decir por unos momentos, le sonreí, -Yo También Te Amo- dije, me sonrió, y nos volvimos a unir en un beso, que sello nuestra declaración de amor.

Nos separamos, el se incoó, -Isabella Swan, me harías el hombre mas feliz, si quisieras casarte conmigo?- pidió, sabia que esto pasaría, pero no así…


	13. Cap 14: Ejecutando el plan

Pov Edward

-Bella, yo…- trate de decir lo que pensaba, -Solo vete, no necesitas decir nada- no me dejo decir mas, la mire, no podía creer que estuviera pasando esto, me dirigí a la puerta, si mirarla -Mañana paso por ti a las 7, por si aun quieres ir conmigo- dije, voltee a verla, en su mirada había tristeza, estaba llena de lagrimas, también quería llorar, pero no lo hice, mejor me fui. Mientras manejaba, me sentí mas tranquilo, también necesitaba estar solo, ahora sabia que tendría que adelantar mi plan, no quería ni podía perderla, ahora que sabia que realmente la amaba.

Llegue a mi casa, todo estaba casi listo para mañana, Alice andaba de un lado a otro con los preparativos, paso cerca de mi y la jale, -Que te sucede!- dijo enojada, -Perdón Alice, necesito tu ayuda, es urgente- dije, me miro, -Que necesitas- pregunto.

Pasamos casi toda la noche sin dormir, mis hermana y yo, buscando florerías por toda la ciudad, el plan era llenar de flores toda la cabaña que hay en el patio de atrás.

Estuvimos en la casa en punto de las 5 de la mañana, me sentía mas que muerto.

Desperté cerca de medio día, baje al comedor y solo estaba mama coordinando a los meseros, -Hola hijo, buenas tardes- dijo con gracia, -Hola madre, y mis hermanas?- pregunte, -Fueron a buscar a Bella, para ir de compras- dijo, diablos, -En serio se fueron, pero dijeron que me ayudarían!- exclame molesto, -Tranquilo hijo, acaban de llegar Jasper y Emmett, dicen que mis niñas los mandaron para ayudarte- dijo, me sentí mas tranquilo, salí al jardín y ahí estaban jugando con un balón, -Miren quien llego, el bello durmiente- se burlo Emmett, -Cállate Emmett- dije, Jasper solo rio.

Toda la tarde, mientras bromeábamos, tomábamos unos tragos, adornábamos el lugar.

A las 4:30 pm, cada quien partió arreglarse. A las 6, me dirigí a su casa, me sentía nervioso, esperaba que todo saliera perfecto, quería arreglar todo con Bella, baje del auto, y subí a su piso, toque la puerta y ella la abrió casi enseguida, mi mundo se detuvo cuando la vi, llevaba un pequeño vestido amarillo, dejaba ver su hermosa piel, aunque era un poco serrado de la parte de arriba, era muy corto, se veía tan sensual, tan hermosa, no podía ni parpadear, no quería dejar de verla, ella chasqueo los dedos en mi cara, parpadeo un par de veces, que pervertido me sentí al verla así, -Que hermosa te ves- dije, era lo único que salió de mi, ella se ruborizo notablemente, -Gracias- dijo, ella me observo por un momento, también se quedo ida, creo que no le cayo en gracia como me comporte, aparto la vista de mi, -Ammm nos vamos?- pregunto, -Si- me limite a contestar, tomo sus casas y salimos.

Durante el camino, no se dijo ni una sola palabra, creo que Bella se había enojado mas de lo que ya estaba por mi comportamiento anterior, esto no ayudaba a nuestra reconciliación.

Llegamos a su casa, ella se veía sorprendida, nunca la habíamos invitado a un evento en la casa, así que supongo que era algo nuevo para ella.

Cuando entramos a la casa, todo el mundo se nos quedo viendo, Bella se ruborizo hasta el tope, se veía incomoda, la pegue mas a mi, para que sintiera apoyo, me dio una media sonrisa.

Todo transcurría, se hizo un brindes honor Carlisle, toda la familia y yo nos sentíamos muy orgullosos de el.

Se sentía una gran tensión entre nosotros, a pesar de tenerla agarrada de la cintura, cualquiera juraría que no nos conocíamos, esperaba que llegara la hora, pero por mas que esperaba se me hacia el tiempo eterno.

Por sin la hora había llegado, Emmett se acerco a nosotros, -Me permites tantito a Edward?- le pregunto a Bella, -Claro- contesto, la mire antes de dejarla, pero ella solo retiro la mirada.

Llegue con los chicos, -Creo que no funcionara- dije me sentía desanimado, ella no era la misma, -No seas negativo, todo saldrá bien- dijo Alice, -Ok- fue lo único que dije, Alice se fue por Bella, -Suerte hermano- dijo Jasper, -Todo saldrá bien- dijo Emmett, ellos se fueron y yo entre a la cabaña.

Escuche la voz de Alice, me escondí atrás de un pared, abrieron la puerta, casi enseguida escuche como la cerro, la vi de reojo, ella se veía sorprendida, sali detrás de la pared, ella me miro, -Que esto Edward?- pregunto, me acerque a ella, se veía intimidada, ante todas las flores que habían en la cabaña, tome sus manos, -Bella, se que ayer todo se salió de control- mire nuestras manos, -Discúlpame Edward, me exalte de mas- dijo ella disculpándose, me miro, -Bella, tienes una idea equivocada de mi, yo no quiero jugar con tus sentimientos y emociones, esa no es mi intensión- suspire, me sentía nervioso, -Quería hacer esto después, con mas tiempo y que todo fuera perfecto, pero con lo que paso ayer, esto ya no puede esperar mas- dije, la mire, no podía sentir mas nervios, -Edward, de que hablas?- pregunto, se veía confundida, -Bella, quiero que entiendas y aceptes, que Yo Te Amo, me enamorado de ti como un loco, y quiero compartir mi vida contigo- dije, lo había hecho, después de pensar que no me animaría, sin mas me acerque a ella, la tome por la cintura, y la bese, en ese beso, le demostré el amor que sentía por ella, no quería que tuviera mas dudas sobre mi amor, nos separamos, ella me mira, -Yo También Te Amo- dijo, me sentí tan feliz, sin pensarlo dos veces volví a besarla.

Nos separamos, y me hinque, -Isabella Swan, me harías el hombre mas feliz, si quisieras casarte conmigo?- pedí, ahora quería que fuera mi esposa, no por un testamento, la quería como mi esposa, como la mujer que amaría todo la vida, con la cual quería compartir el resto de mi vida…


	14. Cap 15: Que diablos hice?

Pov Bella

-Bella, quiero que entiendas y aceptes, que Yo Te Amo, me enamorado de ti como un loco, y quiero compartir mi vida contigo- dijo, son mas se acerco a mi y me beso, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando, el realmente me amaba, tenia dudas pero creo que había sido sincero, nos separamos, lo mire, el se veía ansioso, no supe que decir por unos momentos, le sonreí, -Yo También Te Amo- dije, me sonrió, y nos volvimos a unir en un beso, que sello nuestra declaración de amor.

Nos separamos, el se incoó, -Isabella Swan, me harías el hombre mas feliz, si quisieras casarte conmigo?- pidió, sabia que esto pasaría, pero no asi, me agache y lo abrace, el me tomo de la cintura y nos paramos juntos, -Estas seguro, que realmente me quieres en tu vida?- pregunte, no quería que se viera forzado por lo de ayer, -Mas que a nada en este mundo- dijo, nos separamos y lo mire, el sonrio y me beso, el me amaba, realmente estaba pasando, no era un sueño, me sentí tan plena y feliz, nos separamos, -Si Edward, quiero ser tu esposa- dime, el me tomo en brazos y dio vueltas conmigo, -Gracias Bella, no te arrepentirás- me susurro al oído.

Después de un rato salimos de la cabaña, estaban allí Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper, nos miraban, -Y?- dijo Alice, Edward y yo nos miramos, regresamos la mirada hacia ellos, -Nos casaremos!- dijimos en unísono, -Que emoción!- grito Rose, todos nos abrazaron y felicitaron, -Yo organizare la boda!- grito Alice con emoción, la mire espantada, ella no dejaría que fuera algo sencillo, todos rieron ante mi expresión.

Entramos a la casa, parece que nuestra ausencia no se había hecho notar, todo siguió fluyendo como antes de que saliéramos, pero la diferencia evidente era que Edward y yo estábamos bien.

La hora de la cena llego, eran como 10 mesas con invitados, en la nuestra estaban toda la familia Cullen incluyendo a Emmett, Jasper, obviamente yo, y el presidente del hospital donde trabaja Carlisle con su esposa.

Al final de la cena Edward se paro de su lugar tomo su copa y la golpeo con un tenedor, eso me causo gracia, pensé que eso solo hacían en la televisión, -Familia, amigos, gracias por estar presentes esta noche, es un orgullo, que nuestro padre haya sido nombrado uno de los mejores Doctores que hay en Estados Unidos- Carlisle levanto la copa hacia Edward sonriendo, -Bueno y quisiera hacer esta noche mas especial- dijo tendiéndome la mano, la tome y me levante, -Bella, mi linda Bella, esta noche aceptado ser mi esposa- dijo, le sonreí, me sentía mas que feliz, aunque eso no evitaba que la cara se me tiñera de rojo por la vergüenza, todos los de nuestra mesa se pararon a felicitarnos, poco a poco se empezó a cercar mas gente, muchos me abrazaban y me felicitaban, casi todas esas personas eran desconocidas para mi.

Se acordó que la boda seria en diciembre, serian casi 6 meses para organizar, Alice se encargaría de eso, ya que a mi no se me daba hacer fiestas.

-3

6 meses después

Estábamos a tres días de la boda, durante todo este tiempo, fue un sueño echo realidad, nunca pensé que el amor que podría llegar a sentir por Edward pudiera crecer mas.

Los preparativos de la boda estaban listo, Alice es muy eficiente en eso. La casa que me dejo Aro, ya estaba a mi nombre, era legal mente mía, nunca pensé llegar a tener una casa así, y menos que me regalaran una. Como quise aportar dinero para la boda, tuve que dejar mi departamento y mudarme a la casa, estaba casi vacía ya que el departamento en el que vivía no era ni cuarto del que era la casa.

Alice y Rose se empeñaron que tenia que tener una despedida de soltera, yo no quería, pero no me estaban pidiendo permiso, me compraron un vestido muy atrevido como los que acostumbran comprar, les dije que lo usaría si me dejaban usar mis amados converse, aceptaron a regañadientes, pero yo me sentía feliz ya que había ganado esta batalla.

Edward también tendría su despedida de soltero, no me agradaba la idea, ya que seguro que Emmett llevaría bailarinas y no me agradaba eso.

Mi despedida seria en mi casa, ya que era grande, espaciosa y casi estaba vacía, a las 9 pm, amigas, compañeras y desconocidas empezaron a llegar, se veía que seria una gran fiesta.

Pov Rose.

Le habíamos planeado a Bella una gran fiesta, ya que era nuestra cuñada y mejor amiga, queríamos que se divirtiera a los grande, aparte, una no se casa diario. Todas bailábamos, y tomábamos, creo que Alice, Bella y yo ya estábamos muy mal. La puerta de la sala se abrió, cuando vi, solamente era Emmett, me acerque a el y lo abrace, -Ya estuvo lista la sorpresa de Edward?- pregunte arrastrando las palabras, -Si, mas que lista, lo deje en su casa en eso, tengo que regresar en media hora- dijo el, -Genial! Bueno ahorita vuelvo debo llevar a Bella con su sorpresa- le dije guiñándole el ojo. Alice y yo habíamos contratado a un stripper para que le hiciera un baile a bella, me acerque a ella y la guie a su cuarto, -Adonde me llevas?- pregunto, -A una sorpresa- le dije, habíamos quitado los focos de su cuarto para que no se rompiera el encanto, la deje en la puerta y la cerré con llave, -Vuelvo por ti en media hora- dije atreves de la puerta, y baje, me senté en el sillón con Emmett, no se que paso, pero caí en un sueño profundo.

Pov Bella

Rose me dejo en el cuarto, me sentí muy mareada, no se porque pero no podía dejar de reírme, empecé a caminar, y choque con alguien, -Perdón- dije, esa persona me tomo entre sus brazos para que no me cayera, ya que acostumbraba ser un poco torpe, mi manos estaban en su pecho, no se que me paso, pero sentí necesidad de besarlo, y lo hice, el trato de zafarse de mi agarre, pero metí mis manos en su cabello y no nos soltamos, sus labios, eran tan exquisitos, en su aliento había rastros de alcohol, no sabia que los stripper tomaban en su trabajo, los dos caímos en mi cama, no se porque pero sentía que tenia a Edward entre mis brazos, por fin el se pudo separar de mi, -Esto no esta bien, suéltame- dijo el, me sentía perdida, por tanto alcohol, -Por favor- pedí, y lo volví a besar, ahora el no me rechazo, nuestro beso empezó a profundizar, me sentía tan excitada, y al parecer el también como estaba enzima de el podía sentir su erección, nunca había experimentado algo así, ni con Edward.

Escuche como una puerta se abrió, desperté, los rayos del sol entraban por mi ventana, me dolía la cabeza, como nunca, maldito alcohol, nunca lo volvería hacer, -Que diablos hiciste!- gritaron, me senté en la cama, era Rose, me veía asustada y enojada, me mire y solo estaba tapada con una sabana, y desnuda, DESNUDA! Rose veía la cama pero no a mi, seguí su mirada y había un hombre alado mío también tapado con la sabana y una almohada en la cabeza, grite del miedo que sentí, había dejado de ser virgen, me había entregado a un hombre que no conocía a vísperas de mi boda, que diablos hice!?


	15. Cap 16: Las despedidas no es lo mio

Cap 16. Las Despedidas No Son Lo Mío

Pov Edward

-Bella, quiero que entiendas y aceptes, que Yo Te Amo, me enamorado de ti como un loco, y quiero compartir mi vida contigo- dije, lo había hecho, después de pensar que no me animaría, sin mas me acerque a ella, la tome por la cintura, y la bese, en ese beso, le demostré el amor que sentía por ella, no quería que tuviera mas dudas sobre mi amor, nos separamos, ella me mira, -Yo También Te Amo- dijo, me sentí tan feliz, sin pensarlo dos veces volví a besarla.

Nos separamos, y me hinque, -Isabella Swan, me harías el hombre mas feliz, si quisieras casarte conmigo?- pedí, ahora quería que fuera mi esposa, no por un testamento, la quería como mi esposa, como la mujer que amaría todo la vida, con la cual quería compartir el resto de mi vida, ella me miro, su mirada reflejaba, emoción, confusión e ilusión, se agacho y me abrazo por el cuello, la tome por la cintura y nos pusimos de pie, -Estas seguro, que realmente me quieres en tu vida?- pregunto, -Mas que a nada en este mundo- dije, nos separamos y me miro, le sonreí y la bese, la amaba mas que a nada, al igual que ella a mi, me sentí tan feliz, como nunca lo había sido, -Si Edward, quiero ser tu esposa- dijo, la tome entre mis brazos y la vueltas con ella, rio feliz, pegue mi frente a su mento, oli su delicioso aroma, -Gracias Bella, no te arrepentirás- le susurre al oido.

Después de un rato salimos de la cabaña, estaban allí Emmett, Rose, Alice y Jasper, nos miraban, -Y?- dijo Alice, Bella y yo nos miramos, regresamos la mirada hacia ellos, -Nos casaremos!- dijimos en unísono, -Que emoción!- grito Rose, todos nos abrazaron y felicitaron, -Yo organizare la boda!- grito Alice con emoción, vi como Bella se quedo petrificada, la vio con miedo, todos rieron ante lo sucedido expresión.

Entramos a la casa, parece que nuestra ausencia no se había hecho notar, todo siguió fluyendo como antes de que saliéramos, pero la diferencia evidente era que Bella y yo estábamos mas que bien.

La hora de la cena llego, eran como 10 mesas con invitados, en la nuestra estaban toda la familia Cullen incluyendo a Emmett, Jasper, y mi hermosa Bella, el presidente del hospital donde trabaja Carlisle con su esposa.

Al final de la cena me pare en mi lugar, tome mi copa y la golpee con un tenedor, para atraer la atención de todos, cuando tenia todas las miradas sobre mi, -Familia, amigos, gracias por estar presentes esta noche, es un orgullo, que nuestro padre haya sido nombrado uno de los mejores Doctores que hay en Estados Unidos- Carlisle levanto la copa hacia mi sonriendo, -Bueno y quisiera hacer esta noche mas especial- dije tendiendo la mano hacia Bella, ella la tomo y se levanto, -Bella, mi linda Bella, esta noche aceptado ser mi esposa- dije, me sonrió, me sentía el hombre mas que feliz en el universo, Bella tenia un adorable color carmín en su rostro, todos nos felicitaron, desde otras mesas se nos mostraron sus buenos deseos.

Se acordó que la boda seria en diciembre, serian casi 6 meses para organizar, Alice se encargaría de eso, ya que Bella, decía que no se le daba el organizar, a mi no me importaba eso, ni como seria la boda, mientras me casara con Bella, seria feliz.

-3

6 meses después

Estábamos a tres días de la boda, durante todo este tiempo, aparte de que conocí mas a mi futura esposa, me quede impactado sobre su noble corazón, sobre su belleza tanto física como interna, a veces me sentía mal conmigo mismo, ya que varias veces quise intimar con ella, pero no pude, no quería que ella sintiera que me estaba aprovechando, tuve que darme varios baños de agua helada, ya que me costaba trabajo vivir en abstinencia.

Los preparativos de la boda estaban listo, Alice es muy eficiente en eso. A pesar de que Bella tenia la hermosa casa que le dejo mi tío Aro, decidí comprar otra casa para nosotros, se lo merecía mas que nadie, ella hablo muchas veces de vivir en su casa, que no gastáramos, nunca le di respuestas concretas, ya que yo tenia otros planes, le daría la casa digna de ella, se que se enojaría al principio, pero solo quería que ella fuera feliz, sin importar el costo.

Emmett y Jasper decidieron que tenia que tener una despedida de soltero, no me agradaba la idea, ya que las despedidas de soltero son para aquellos que les duele dejar su soltería, y a mi no me dolía, quería estar con Bella siempre. Tuve que aceptar a regañadientes, con la condición de que Emmett no se embriagara como lo hizo en la suya para su boda con mi hermana.

Bella también tendría una, no quise pensar mucho en eso, ya que si lo hacia, no dejaría que Bella fuera, la idea de que estuviera con strippers hacia que me doliera el estomago, ya que conocía a mis hermanas y seguro habría eso en su despedida.

Jasper y Emmett pasaron a las 6 pm por mi a la casa, fuimos a un bar, gracias al cielo no había bailarinas, estuvimos tomando, mas de la cuenta, yo ya no me acordaba ni de cómo me llamaba, menos Emmett, que estaba llorando abrazado a Jasper según confesando su amor eterno por mi hermana, la promesa que hizo se fue a la basura junto con nuestra cordura.

A las 10:00 pm sonó la alarma de Emmett, -Eeeessss hooooraaa deee iiirnooos- dijo arrastrando las palabras, -Tu te vas enfrente conmigo- me dijo, salimos del bar, el aire hizo que tuviera ganas de volver el estomago, -Jasper, déjame ir atrás, me siento muy mal- le pedí, -Si hermano, Emmett esta tan mal que ni se dará cuenta que soy yo el que va con el- reímos y nos subimos al coche, el camino fue corto, se paro, -Es hora de tu sorpresa Edward- dijo, bajamos del auto, y entramos por unas escaleras de servicio, me guio al cuarto, y me dejo acostado en mi cama, -Regreso por ti a las 12- dijo el, -Aja- conteste a mi quede dormido en la cama, sin saber mas de mi.

Pov Emmett

Me subí a mi auto, no se ni como maneje, -Te llevare a tu casa hermano- dije, -Aja- contesto Jasper, llegamos a una casa, creo que era la de el, el estaba mas que dormido, y vomitado, diablos, mi coche.

Lo cargue y entramos a la casa, subí hasta su recamara, creo que era la de el, ya no importaba solo lo deje en la cama, cerré la puerta con llave para que nadie lo molestara, y salí de allí, me subí a mi auto y me quede dormido.

Después de un rato desperté, ya un poco mas consiente, decidí ir a ver a mi hermosa esposa, seguía borracho, hasta yo sabia eso, conduje hasta casa de Bella, al llegar, se me hizo hermosa la casa, le comprare una casa a si a mi Rose, pensé, la puerta esta medio abierta y pase, Rose, mi ángel se acerco a mi, -Ya estuvo lista la sorpresa de Edward?- pregunto, creo que estaba igual que yo, -Si, mas que lista, lo deje en su casa en eso, tengo que regresar en media hora- dije, -Genial! Bueno ahorita vuelvo, debo llevar a Bella con su sorpresa- dijo, se acerco a Bella y se la llevo de la mano, yo tome asiento en uno de los sillones, y el sueño me empezaba a vencer, bajo Rose y se sentó a mi la lado, la abrace y los dos nos quedamos profundamente dormidos.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, conteste, -Bueno- dije, -Emmett, me podrías explicar que hace Jasper encerrado en el cuarto de Edward con una bailarina?- dijo Esme enojada, -Que?- dije, -Escuchamos gritos, y Jasper muy ebrio estaba en el baño encerrado pidiendo ayuda porque una mujer lo quería violar!- dijo exaltada, -Diablos, donde deje a Edward- grite, corte la llamada eran las 9 am, Rose despertó, -Que hora es?- dijo ella adormilada, las 9 am cariño, abrió los ojos de golpe, -Bella!- grito poniéndose de pie corriendo hacia las escaleras.

Pov Edward

Maldita crudo, en mi vida vuelvo a tomar, sentía que la cabeza me iba estallar, no quería abrir lo ojos, la luz del sol entraba, sin abrirlos, me cubrí la cabeza con una almohada, para cubrirme de la luz, escuche que abrieron la puerta, -Que diablos hiciste- gritaron, abrí los ojos de golpe, vi la habitación, no era la mía, no se suponía que a noche llegue a mi cuarto? Donde estaba? Soltaron un grito, me inspeccione sin mayor movimiento, estaba desnudo en una cama extraña, me enderece bruscamente, era Rose la que me veía, su boca era una perfecta O, voltee hacia mi lado, y estaba Bella, desnuda, cubriéndose con una sabana, su cara había miedo y sorpresa, me sentía confundido, llego Emmett corriendo, -No se donde deje a Edward- grito viendo a Rose, ella me señalo, el siguió el dedo y me vio, vio a Bella, y palideció, -Demonios- dijo Emmett, Rose empezó a reír, luego Emmett la siguió, voltee a ver a Bella, y me veía, después de un rato también empezó a reír, no me quedo mas que unirme, mas que gracia eran nervios los que me estaban comiendo…


	16. Cap 17: Las Boda

Pov Bella

Escuche como una puerta se abrió, desperté, los rayos del sol entraban por mi ventana, me dolía la cabeza, como nunca, maldito alcohol, nunca lo volvería hacer, -Que diablos hiciste!- gritaron, me senté en la cama, era Rose, me veía asustada y enojada, me mire y solo estaba tapada con una sabana, y desnuda, DESNUDA! Rose veía la cama pero no a mi, seguí su mirada y había un hombre alado mío también tapado con la sabana y una almohada en la cabeza, grite del miedo que sentí, había dejado de ser virgen, me había entregado a un hombre que no conocía a vísperas de mi boda, que diablos hice!? Vi como se empezó a mover el hombre que estaba a mi lado, se sentó de golpe, no lo podía creer, era Edward, me había acostado con el, y ni enterada estaba, los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron, yo fui la que casi abuse de el, el se negaba, pero yo insistía, en que concepto me tendría ahora, el me veía impresionado, pero a la vez aliviado, en eso llega Emmett corriendo, -No se donde deje a Edward- le grito a Rose, ella señalo a Edward, Emmett siguió el dedo con la mirada y lo vio, parece que se llenaba de alivio, pero cuando me ve a su lado, sentada, cubriéndome con una sabana, volvió a palidecer, -Demonios- dijo consternado, en eso Rose soltó la carcajada, eso me desconcertó, creo que había alivio en ella, pero me las pagaría de todos modos, Emmett también reía, Edward y yo nos miramos, mi primera vez, había sido con el hombre que amo, aunque fue unos días antes del gran día, me sentía feliz que fuera el, empecé a reír, me sentía tan aliviada, el también rio, creo que todo estaba bien entre nosotros.

-3

El día de la boda 3

Hoy me casaba con el mejor hombre que podía a ver, aunque todavía me daba pena verlo de frente por lo sucedido, sabia que pasaría después de esta noche, el me dijo que no me preocupara, que el no recordaba nada, solo que esperaba que no me hubiera hecho daño, ya que cuando nos paramos ese día, vio la horrible mancha roja en la sabanas, evidencia de que le había entregado mi inocencia, si así se puede llamarlo, a el.

Alice, ya no nos dejo vernos el resto del día, ya que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, en parte se lo agradecía, no quería sentirme incomoda todo el día, esa noche antes de la boda, me quede en mi casa, con Alice y Rose viendo películas, según ellas así se asegurarían de que Edward y yo no nos viéramos.

Durante la noche no pude dormir de los nervios, hasta el estomago me dolió de lo mismo, -Bella, la noche es para dormir, sino dormiste anoche, no es mi problema, tengo que dejarte fabulosa- dijo Alice regañándome, sacándome del recuento de estos últimos días, suspire exasperada, Rose llego y la ayudo a peinarme, en eso se abre la puerta dejando pasar a mi tía Rebecca, hermana de mi mama, es el único pariente cercano que tengo, -Bella, te ves hermosa!- exclama, me sonrojo ante su alago, -Bella, tus padres estarían tan felices al verte- dijo con tristeza, -No llores que estropeares tu maquillaje- dijo Alice dándole un pañuelo a mi tía, ella sonríe, -Gracias linda- dijo aceptándolo, se acerca mas a mi, -Bella, esta peineta fue de la abuela Swan, Charly y Rene me la dieron a guardar por si a caso, hoy es el día de tu boda, a pasado de generación en generación, ahora es tu turno de tenerlo, cuando tengas una hermosa hija y llegue el momento, se la darás- dijo, era hermosa, tenia zafiros azules, era de plata, un objeto incomparable. Alice la tomo y me la coloco en mi peinado, sonreí, como deseaba que mis padres estuvieran conmigo en el día mas importante de mi vida.

Mi tío Félix, esposo de Rebecca me entregaría en el altar, ya estaba lista, en la entrada del jardín, suspire varias veces, -Nerviosa?- pregunto mi tío, asentí, -No lo estés, si lo haces por amor, hazlo con amor, que los nervios no te dominen- dijo con una cálida sonrisa, le sonrió, tiene razón debo tranquilizarme. En eso Rose se sienta en el hermoso piano que tienen, y empieza a tocar la marcha nupcial, -Lista?- pregunto mi tío, -Si- dije. Empezamos a caminar por el hermoso jardín, los nervios me comían otra vez, pero cuando lo vi, parado al final del pasillo, tan guapo, pero sobre todo tan seguro, los nervios se fueron, ya quería llegar a su lado. Después de una eternidad para llegar, mi tío me entrego, el padre empezó con su sermón, aunque escuchaba lo que decía el cura, no lo captaba del todo, solo podía ver al hermoso hombre que tenia enfrente, lleno de seguridad, intercambiamos anillos, dijimos nuestros votos de amor, y fírmanos nuestra promesa de amor eterno con un beso lleno de miles de promesas.

La recepción fue linda y con mucha clase, toda la familia de Edward, me recibieron con mucho cariño, me dieron la bienvenida a la familia cálidamente.

Edward y yo estábamos bailando lentamente, yo recostada en su pecho, termino la canción y alguien se acerco a nosotros, -Me permites un baile?- dijeron, volteamos a ver quien era, y para mi sorpresa era Jacob, Edward me vio, preguntándome con la mirada si quería, y sentí, coloco mi mano en la de Jacob, -Bueno, ahora regreso, Rose no me perdonara si no le concedo un baile- dijo con una sonrisa y se fue. Bailaba lentamente con Jacob, -Estas hermosa Bella- dijo, me ruborice, -Gracias- me limite a contestar, -Te deseo mucha felicidad en tu matrimonio- dijo, suspire y le sonreí, me alegraba que Jacob no se pusiera pesado, -En mi siempre tendrás un amigo- dijo sonriendo, -Gracias Jacob, me alegra mucho oír eso- dije abrazándolo, termino la pieza y fuimos por una copa, -Y con quien vienes?- le pregunte, termino su trago, -Con mi novia, que por cierto no he visto desde que llegue- dijo viendo a todos lados, -Tu novia?- pregunte, -Si, es un poco exigente, pero la quiero- dijo, -Me alegro- conteste, empecé a ver a todos lados, no veía Edward, -Voy a buscar a Edward- dije, -Te acompaño, tampoco veo a mi novia- dijo, empezamos a buscar entre la gente, no lo veía, me estaba preocupando, vi a Angela con su novio Ben, -Haz visto a Edward?- le pregunte, -Mmmm salió hace un momento con una mujer, no alcance a ver quien era- dijo, -Gracias- conteste, salí hacia el jardín, Jacob venia atrás de mi, veo a Edward parado camino hacia el, estaba con Tanya, apresure el paso, y de repente se besan, me quedo paralizada, Jacob choca conmigo, -Tanya!- grita el, volteo a verlo, se ve sorprendido, herido y molesto, regreso la mirada, y Edward me esta viendo, -Bella no es lo que crees!- grita caminando hacia mi, no lo quiero cerca de mi, me recojo el vestido, y salgo corriendo, entro a la casa sin que nadie me vea, me encierro en nuestro cuarto, todo había sido muy hermoso para ser verdad, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejilla, todo fue un plan de esos dos, ahora todo tenia lógica, hacerme creer que me amaba para tener seguro su futuro, Edward solo se había burlado de mi, y del amor que sentía por el, ya nada tenia sentido en mi vida, la única persona que he amado amaba a otra, la vida se había equivocado al cruzar nuestros caminos, aquí yo soy la que estorba, mi cabeza no dejaba de repetirme, NOVIA POR ERROR, ya que Tanya debió de ver sido quien se casara con Edward, no yo…


	17. Cap 18: Complicaciones

Pov Bella

veo a Edward parado camino hacia el, estaba con Tanya, apresure el paso, y de repente se besan, me quedo paralizada, Jacob choca conmigo, -Tanya!- grita el, volteo a verlo, se ve sorprendido, herido y molesto, regreso la mirada, y Edward me esta viendo, -Bella no es lo que crees!- grita caminando hacia mi, no lo quiero cerca de mi, me recojo el vestido, y salgo corriendo, entro a la casa sin que nadie me vea, me encierro en nuestro cuarto, todo había sido muy hermoso para ser verdad, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejilla, todo fue un plan de esos dos, ahora todo tenia lógica, hacerme creer que me amaba para tener seguro su futuro, Edward solo se había burlado de mi, y del amor que sentía por el, ya nada tenia sentido en mi vida, la única persona que he amado amaba a otra, la vida se había equivocado al cruzar nuestros caminos, aquí yo soy la que estorba, mi cabeza no dejaba de repetirme, NOVIA POR ERROR, ya que Tanya debió de ver sido quien se casara con Edward, no yo.

Un mes después…

Ya había pasado un mes desde la boda, no nos pudimos ir de luna de miel, ya que Edward estaba viendo lo de su titulación, lo dejaríamos para después, me la vivía encerrada en la recamara, iba a la universidad, hacia la comida y regresaba a la recamara para no tener que verle la cara, Edward trato de convencerme de que no era lo que había visto, que era trampa de ella, no le creí, si era capaz de engañar a su familia, obvio le era mas fácil engañarme a mi.

Cuando su familia nos visitaba, aparentaba que estábamos bien, no quería causarles un dolor a ellos también, ellos menos que nadie tenían la culpa de lo que estaba pasando.

Tanya vino varias veces a buscarlo, la muy sínica quería venir a gritar a mi casa, la ultima vez que vino, Edward fue presente de cómo me cachetee a su amante y la saque del cabello a la calle, ya no era la estúpida Bella a la que golpeo a la escuela, ya no era la misma, ya no tenia fe en las personas.

Mi apetito había incrementado al igual que mis ganas de dormir, se lo achacaba a la depresión, en la ultima semana me la había pasado con vomito, empezaba a enfermar, debía ir al doctor, pero la verdad es que me daban miedo, si seguía así tendría que ir.

Un día llego un sobre, era martes, estaba dirigido para Sr. Edward Anthony Cullen y Sra. Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen, era para nosotros, como también tenia mi nombre, tenia derecho abrirlo, así que lo hice, no me importaba si se enojaba, decía así:

"Sr. y Sra. Cullen

Esperando que se encuentren bien, se les informa que se les requiere en el despacho del Licenciado Marcus Vulturi, el día sábado 12 de enero del presente año, para abrir y lectura de la carta que dejo el Sr. Aro Cullen Vulturi, en las oficinas del despacho jurídico C&V, es prescindible su asistencia ya que de ella, se decidirá el futuro de la propiedad que se acaba de mencionar.

Sin mas por el momento quedo a sus ordenes.

Atte: Lic. Marcus Vulturi"

Termine de leer y metí la carta al sobre, así que se trataba de eso, se leería la carta de Aro, ojala el estuviera aquí, esto no estaría pasando si siguiera entre nosotros.

Hice la cena y decidí esperar a Edward para hacerle saber lo de la carta. Cuando llego ya tenia la mesa lista y estaba sentada en una de las sillas, el me miro extrañado, se veía sorprendido, claro que estaba sorprendido, yo nunca lo esperaba en la mesa para cuando el llegara de trabajar, se acerco, -Todo bien Bella?- pregunto, al escuchar su voz mi corazón vibro, a pesar de que me traiciono, lo seguía amando, -Si, tenemos que hablar- dije, no sabia porque pero me sentía nerviosa debía ser porque tenia mas de un mes que no hablaba con el directamente, el se sentó y me miro, no dijimos nada por un rato, esto era incomodo, -Estas embarazada?- dijo el, levante la vista y había un brillo especial en sus ojos, era felicidad lo que reflejaba su cara, espera, felicidad? El quiere un hijo? Conmigo? Negué rápidamente, el borro la sonrisa de su cara, -No, no estoy embarazada! Si quieres un hijo pídeselo a Tanya- dije con amargura, el me vio, parecía herido, -Bella yo, déjame explicarte…-, -No Edward, no vamos hablar de eso, lo actos hablan por si solos, solo quería decirte que tenemos que estar en el despacho jurídico que era de tu tío, el sábado a las 12, se leerá la carta, ahí esta tu cena, buenas noches- dije parándome de la mesa, el me veía, su mirada reflejaba, horror, disgusto y tristeza? No eso no era.

El resto de la semana paso, como de costumbre ignoraba a Edward, aunque ahora era diferente, el se veía mas triste de lo normal, antes intentaba hablarme, ahora ni lo intentaba, evitaba verme, eso me causaba dolor, lo que dije del bebe realmente lo lastimo, que va, ahora el siente lo que yo sentí ante su traición.

El sábado llego, los dos íbamos en su volvo, no nos dirigíamos la palabra, no había de que hablar, a menos de que fueran reproches. Llegamos y el me abrió la puerta, a pesar de que estábamos distanciados, el seguía siendo caballeroso conmigo, me tomo de la mano para entrar al edificio, teníamos que fingir que estábamos felizmente casados, era feliz por estar casada con el hombre que amo, pero era desdichada porque el no me amaba.

Ya en el despacho sentados, llego el licenciado, -Buenas tardes Sr. y Sra. Cullen, como están?- pregunto sonriendo, -Bien gracias- respondió Edward, yo solo le sonreí, -Bien, bueno pues aquí tengo la carta, que pueden ver que esta sellada con cera y el escudo del anillo con el que fue enterrado el Sr. Aro Cullen- dijo tendiéndonos el sobre, no sabia que todavía se acostumbraba a sellar así las cartas, o por lo menos que el todavía lo hiciera, la vimos y se la regresamos, el licenciado rompió el sobre con un abre cartas, y saco una hoja, -Bueno empezare la lectura:

"Edward, hijo, a estas alturas debes de estar casado con una mujer de bien, a la cual debes respetar y amar, ella será tu compañera fielmente, como un día te dije, todo lo que tengo es tuyo, solo es cuestión de que te lo ganaras, el dinero y las propiedades a partir de hoy son tuyas y de tu esposa, mi abogado, amigo y primo harán el tramite, todo quedara a nombre de los dos, por seguridad.

Se que manejaras todo con responsabilidad.

Sobre la firma, esta será 50% tuya y el otro 50% será de tu esposa, a partir del día que tengan su primer hijo, el 50% de tu esposa pasara a nombre de tu hijo por su seguridad, esa es la condición para que la firma sea tuya espero formes una familia como la de tu padre, pon en lo alto en apellido Cullen.

Te Quiere tu tío Aro Cullen Vulturi."

Queeee!? Un hijo, voltee a ver a Edward, el me veía igual de sorprendido que yo, -Un hijo?- dijo Edward con trabajo, -Si, esa es la condición, como ven aquí, hay una hoja anexada a la carta con la firma de 5 socios, aceptando el acuerdo de cambio de propietario- dijo enseñándonos una hoja, -Así que ya puede empezar a trabajar en la firma, bienvenido Edward- dijo Marcus dándole la mano, Edward la tomo aun muy impresionado, -Los tramites sobre las propiedades empezara hoy mismo para que queden a su nombre- nos dijo, yo solo asentí, seguía muy consternada.

Salimos del despacho y subimos al auto, ya los dos arriba de el, -No pienso tener un hijo contigo- dije, dios, las palabras salieron sin pasar por mi cabeza, realmente no quería tener una familia con el, tal vez todavía tenia salvación nuestro matrimonio, voltee a verlo, y me miraba con dolor e ira, no dijo nada prendió en auto y tomamos camino a casa, por ratos volteaba a verlo, estaba llorando, quería decir algo, pero no sabia que, quería tranquilizarlo, no me gustaba verlo llorar, las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, sentía un nudo en el estomago, lo lastime realmente, creo que mas de lo que el a mi, el desea tener un hijo, de eso me di cuenta anoche, si la carta se hubiera leído antes pensaría que lo quiere por conveniencia, pero no, el si quiere ser padre.

Aparco enfrente de la casa, se bajo y me abrió la puerta, ya afuera, -Bella- me llamo, voltee a verlo, -Si quieres divorciarte de mi solo tienes que decir, piénsalo, si es tu elección iniciamos los tramites el lunes a primera hora- dijo, y sin dejarme contestar subió a su auto y se fue, me quede parada viendo como se alejaba el auto.

Toda la tarde pase pensando, y a mi mente llego que no quiero divorciarme de el, tal vez lo de Tanya era cierto, todo era una trampa de ella, pero que tal si el me estaba engañando para recuperar mi confianza, no sabia que pensar.

La noche llego, eran las 11:30 pm y Edward aun no llegaba, me estaba preocupando, no se a que hora pero me quede dormida al pie de la chimenea.

Desperté cuando oí caer un florero, Edward venia tambaleándose, estaba borracho, el no tomaba, me vio y se acerco a mi, -Ahí estaaaa laaa causaaanteee de miiiis penaaas- dijo arrastrando las palabras, sus penas, yo era la causante de sus penas, que ironía, ya que el era el causante de las mías, no sabia que decir, el se acerco mas a mi, lo tenia a un escaso metro, -See quee me dejaaaras, peeerooo anteeees seraaas miaaaa- dijo, que? Escuche bien? Se abalanzo sobre mi, abrió mi blusa de golpe dejando a la vista mis pechos, -Ereees tan hermosaaa, porque no me crees? Podríamos ser tan felices- dijo, el me amaba? Lo oí bien? Dicen que los borrachos y lo niños siempre dicen la verdad, el me amaba, beso mi cuello y me bajo los jeans, bajo su pantalón, yo lo empujaba, lo deseaba pero no así, sentí su miembro entre mis piernas, las lagrimas empezaron a salir, este no era el Edward que amaba, -Edward, para, así no, por favor- dije llorando, se despego de mi y me vio, su cara cambio, y estaba horrorizado, que habrá visto…


	18. Cap 19: Abriendo los ojos

Pov Bella

Desperté cuando oí caer un florero, Edward venia tambaleándose, estaba borracho, el no tomaba, me vio y se acerco a mi, -Ahí estaaaa laaa causaaanteee de miiiis penaaas- dijo arrastrando las palabras, sus penas, yo era la causante de sus penas, que ironía, ya que el era el causante de las mías, no sabia que decir, el se acerco mas a mi, lo tenia a un escaso metro, -See quee me dejaaaras, peeerooo anteeees seraaas miaaaa- dijo, que? Escuche bien? Se abalanzo sobre mi, abrió mi blusa de golpe dejando a la vista mis pechos, -Ereees tan hermosaaa, porque no me crees? Podríamos ser tan felices- dijo, el me amaba? Lo oí bien? Dicen que los borrachos y lo niños siempre dicen la verdad, el me amaba, beso mi cuello y me bajo los jeans, bajo su pantalón, yo lo empujaba, lo deseaba pero no así, sentí su miembro entre mis piernas, las lagrimas empezaron a salir, este no era el Edward que amaba, -Edward, para, así no, por favor- dije llorando, se despego de mi y me vio, su cara cambio, y estaba horrorizado, que habrá visto, me veía fijamente, se veía horrorizado, lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, -Bella, perdón, perdón- dijo, se paro rápidamente, se subió el pantalón, me vio un instante y se fue a la planta alta, escuche como azoto la puerta, me senté, Edward me iba a dejar, bueno mas bien el pensaba que lo dejaría, creo que era lo mejor, no podía seguir así, tratándonos como desconocidos, abroche mi blusa, subí mi pantalón, y me dirigí a mi cuarto, pase por el de Edward, pude escuchar como lloraba, abrí un poco la puerta para ver, el estaba tumbado en la cama abrazando una almohada y llorando desconsoladamente, quería consolarlo, decirle que todo estaría bien, pero era mentirle, porque no todo estaba bien, me había engañado y ahora le agregamos a la lista que quiso abusar de mi, cerré la puerta despacio y me fui a mi cuarto, me puse pijama y me acosté para intentar dormir, lo único que conseguí fue llorar hasta cansarme, no se ni a que hora me quede dormida.

Desperté, me dolía la cabeza de tanto llorar a noche, me levante, tome un baño, me avente mínimo 40 minutos bajo el agua, me vestí y salí de mi habitación, a fuera del cuarto de Edward había dos maletas, mi corazón salto, se iba? Salió sacando otras dos maletas, me vio, se veía mal, me observo por un momento, negó con la cabeza y bajo por las escaleras con sus dos maletas, dejando mas en la entrada del cuarto, baje rápidamente, me pare en la entrada de la casa y vi como subía sus maletas al volvo, me empecé a sentir mal, realmente estaba pasando esto, el se estaba yendo, aunque había decidido que divorciarnos era lo mejor, eso no cambia el hecho de que me dolía, todo me empezó a dar vuelta, sentí como me desplome en el piso, lo ultimo que vi fue como Edward vino corriendo hacia mi.

Abrí los ojos, estaba en una habitación austera, era el hospital, alguien me agarraba de la mano, voltee a ver quien era, no me sorprendí que fuera Edward, -Gracias a dios despiertas- dijo el como si su alma regresara al cuerpo, -Que paso?- pregunte, -Te desmayaste, te hicieron unos estudios, dicen que puede ser por estrés, perdóname Bella, todo esto es mi culpa- dijo el, agacho la cabeza y suspiro, -Bella, lo mejor es que nos separemos, tu no me quieres en tu vida, crees que te mentí, y si tienes esa idea en la cabeza es mejor que lo dejemos así- dijo, que podía decir ante eso, mi cabeza era un completo caos, quería creerle, decirle que lo intentaríamos de nuevo, pero no podía, quería decirle tentar cosas, pero mi debilidad y orgullo me lo impedían, -Si es lo mejor- fue lo único que dije, lagrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, -No llores por mi, si has tomado la decisión, se firme ante ella- me dijo el, no me había dado cuenta que lloraba, en eso se abrió la puerta, dejando pasar mi suegro, nos vio intrigado debió ser porque estábamos llorando, en eso entro Alice y Rose, -Bella, tienes que estar tranquila, ahora mas que nunca debes cuidarte- dijo el con una sonrisa, -De que hablas papa?- pregunto Edward, -Van hacer padres! Felicidades- dijo el, y salió del cuarto, un hijo, de Edward y mío, habíamos decidido separarnos, ahora que haríamos seriamos padres, -Un hijo!- dijo el, y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente, Alice y Rose se veían confundidas, -Que tienes Edward?- pregunto Alice, -Quiero estar solo- dijo el, me vio, también las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejilla, que debía hacer, seguir con el por mi hijo? No podía estar con alguien que miente a costa de sus intereses, -Adiós Bella- dijo el, y salió del cuarto, -Edward que sucede- salió Alice atrás de el, se había ido, me había dejado, empecé a llorar, Rose se acerco y me abrazo, -Shhh, nena no llores, se que estas mas que feliz, el esta en shock por la noticia, es feliz, todo saldrá bien, pero no llores- dijo ella evidentemente feliz, negué con la cabeza, -No Rose, nada esta bien- dije, -Porque dices eso?- pregunto, -Edward y yo nos vamos a divorciar- dije, en eso entro Alice, -No pude alcanzar a Edward- dijo Alice, -Como que se van a divorciar!?- pregunto Rose alterada, Alice se veía impactada ante lo que dijo su hermana, -Si, Edward me engaño y no puedo estar con alguien así- dije llorando, -Como te engaño- pregunto Alice, -El día de la boda encontré a Edward besándose con Tanya- dije entre lloriqueos, -No puede ser posible, tiene que haber una explicación!- dijo Rose, -Dice que no es cierto, pero todo apunta a que miente- dije –Yo los vi! Nadie me lo dijo!- grite, -Pues estas mal! Ella lo a de ver besado, porque cuando el trato de echarla de la fiesta!- dije Rose, -Que?- dije, el trato de echarla, no creo, -A lo mejor el te hizo creer eso!- dije, -No Bella, estas mal, el y yo estábamos bailando, cuando Tanya apareció queriendo hacer un numerito, el y yo la saco del salón, el la corrió de mil maneras, como no se iba, fui por un policía, cuando regrese, se estaban peleando Tanya con Edward y Jacob!- dijo mi cuñada, me había equivocado, el dijo la verdad, maldita sea mi suerte! Ahora estaba embarazada y sola…


	19. Cap 20: La Boda (Parte 2)

Pov Edward

Maldita cruda, en mi vida vuelvo a tomar, sentía que la cabeza me iba estallar, no quería abrir lo ojos, la luz del sol entraba, sin abrirlos, me cubrí la cabeza con una almohada, para cubrirme de la luz, escuche que abrieron la puerta, -Que diablos hiciste- gritaron, abrí los ojos de golpe, vi la habitación, no era la mía, no se suponía que a noche llegue a mi cuarto? Donde estaba? Soltaron un grito, me inspeccione sin mayor movimiento, estaba desnudo en una cama extraña, me enderece bruscamente, era Rose la que me veía, su boca era una perfecta O, voltee hacia mi lado, y estaba Bella, desnuda, cubriéndose con una sabana, su cara había miedo y sorpresa, me sentía confundido, llego Emmett corriendo, -No se donde deje a Edward- grito viendo a Rose, ella me señalo, el siguió el dedo y me vio, vio a Bella, y palideció, -Demonios- dijo Emmett, Rose empezó a reír, luego Emmett la siguió, voltee a ver a Bella, y me veía, después de un rato también empezó a reír, no me quedo mas que unirme, mas que gracia eran nervios los que me estaban comiendo.

-3

El día de la boda 3

Hoy me casaba, era el mejor día de mi vida, por fin estaría con la mujer que amaba, que me había enamorado desde que la conocí, pero por tonterías no me había dado cuenta. Por fin seriamos marido y mujer, me enfocaría hacerla feliz, amarla como se lo merecía, ella no podía sufrir mas.

Después de lo que paso hace dos días, ella todavía me veía tímidamente, aunque a ella le daba pena, yo me sentía feliz, porque siempre fue ella, no la engañe, ni ella a mi, gracias al destino las cosas acabaron así, que bueno que Emmett tomo ese día, aunque quien no dice lo mismo es Jasper, que sigue resentido porque la bailarina quería hacer su trabajo con el, son cosas de las que nunca me olvidare, Emmett había pagado caro por su error, no solo con Rose, también entraron al linchamiento Alice, Esme y Carlisle, Bella y yo lo defendimos, gracias a el, no ocurrió algo de lo que podríamos estar arrepintiéndonos.

Alice, ya no nos dejo vernos después de lo ocurrido, ya que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, aun no creo en eso del todo, pero si me atrevía de retar a Alice, podía que me dejaran sin descendencia, pase mi ultima noche de soltería, leyendo, queriendo que pasara el tiempo volando, para ya poder ver a mi Bella en el altar. Mis hermana se quedaron en casa de Bella viendo películas, Emmett nuevamente quiso que saliéramos a tomar, pero mi madre le dio la regañiza de su vida, podía ser amable esa adorable mujer, pero cuando se enojaba, descargaba su furia, Emmett sabiamente desistió a la primera.

Me encontraba acomodando sillas, cuando Bella llego, parecía que traían a una artista porque Alice y Rose la cuidaban como guardaespaldas, no me dejaron acércame a ella.

Después de dejar todo listo, subí arreglarme, solo faltaban 45 minutos para mi boda, pronto Bella, seria la señora Cullen. Después de estar listo salí al balcón viendo hacia el interior de la casa, pude ver como Alice y Rose andaban con locas, terminando de arreglar, ese tiempo a solas me sirvió para analizar y agradecer el giro que había dado mi vida, si mi tío no nos hubiera dejado, hubieras seguido cegado, no abría visto a la maravillosa mujer que por mucho tiempo tuve frente a mi, le agradecía a la vida, por darme la oportunidad de iniciar mi vida con la mujer que siempre amare.

El tío de Bella, Félix, hablo conmigo, me dijo que tenia que hacer feliz a su sobrina, sino que nunca me lo perdonaría, el y su esposa Rebecca era la única familia que tenia Bella, cuando mi niña vio que llegaron se puso muy feliz, fue una excelente decisión mandarlos a traer.

Me dirigí al jardín ya que la ceremonia estaba apunto de empezar, me coloque en el altar, me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, Rose se posiciono en el piano, y empozo a tocar la marcha nupcial, Bella entro del brazo de su tío, se veía realmente hermosa, parecía un ángel, llego a mi lado, el coloco la mano de Bella sobre la mía, le sonreí y ella a mi, volteamos hacia el padre e inicio el sermón, la ceremonia fue hermosa, intercambiamos las argollas, nos juramos amor eterno, dijimos nuestros votos, y sellamos este contrato de amor eterno con un beso lleno de amor, ilusiones y promesas.

La recepción fue excelente, como siempre Alice no se midió en gastos, todo era sobrio y perfecto, sin duda seria inolvidable para Bella y para mi.

Bella y yo estábamos bailando lentamente, ella recostada en mi pecho, termino la canción y alguien se acerco a nosotros, -Me permites un baile?- dijeron, volteamos a ver quien era, era Jacob, voltee a ver a Bella preguntándoles con la mirada si quería bailar con el, ella asintió, coloque su mano en la de el, -Bueno, ahora regreso, Rose no me perdonara si no le concedo un baile- dije con una sonrisa y me aparte de ellos, empezaron a bailar, cuando vi que todo estaba tranquilo entre ellos fui a buscar a Rosalie, estaba en la barra hablando con Emmett, -Un baile?- le pregunte, ella volteo y me sonrió, -Pensé que no me lo pedirías- dijo, le tendí la mano y ella la tomo, -Solo uno eh! Que es mía- grito Emmett, Rose volteo a verlo y le mando un beso soplado.

Bailaba con mi hermana cuando se me figuro ver a Tanya, eso era imposible, ella no podía entrar sin boleto, ignore mi mala visión y seguí bailando, hablábamos y reíamos, -No piensas bailar conmigo mi amor- dijeron a mi espalda, Rose fulminaba a alguien con la mirada, voltee a ver quien era, era Tanya, no había imaginado que la había visto, estaba aquí, -Que diablos haces aquí!- pregunte, ella sonrió con arrogancia, -Vine por lo que me pertenece- dijo, -Lárgate de aquí lagartona!- grito Rose, -Vete de aquí si no quieres irte en una patrulla- la amenace, -Tu no puedes hacerme esto- dijo ella, la tome del brazo y la saque casi arrastras del salón, Rose vino atrás de mi, la lleve a medio patio, -Lárgate!- le grite, -Oblígame!- grito, -No te quiero aquí, y sino quieres ir a parar a la cárcel vete por tu propio pie- dije entre dientes, -Vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo Rose, -Tu eres mío, mío!- dijo, -Voy por el policía- dijo Rose apartándose de mi lado, la fulminaba con la mirada, -Eres mío Edward, siempre será así! Nunca podrás olvidarme!- dijo con arrogancia, -Ya te olvide, Bella es mas mujer que tu, tiene dignidad y principios, tu no eres nada a lado de ella- le dije con odio, me fulmino con la mirada, -Eso piensas! Pues esa excelente mujer, a ver en que concepto te tiene después de esto- dijo, que no entendía porque lo dijo, en eso se colgó de mi cuello y me beso, trate de apartarla, pero estaba prensada de mi cuello enterrándome las uñas, dolía, pero la quería apartar, -Tanya!- gritaron, ella se aparto de mi, volteo a ver, estaban Bella y Jacob, Bella estaba petrificada, -Bella no es lo que crees!- grite caminando hacia ella, en eso se agarro el vestido y salió corriendo, fui a tras de ella, se metió a la casa, y se encerró en nuestra futura alcoba, golpee la puerta hasta el cansancio gritándole que me abriera, pero nunca cedió, ella creía lo peor de mi gracias Tanya, su plan funciono al 100%, había perdido a Bella, por una maldita mujer, Bella nunca me perdonaría después de esto…


	20. Cap 21: Perdiendo la esperanza

Pov Edward

Maldita cruda, en mi vida vuelvo a tomar, sentía que la cabeza me iba estallar, no quería abrir lo ojos, la luz del sol entraba, sin abrirlos, me cubrí la cabeza con una almohada, para cubrirme de la luz, escuche que abrieron la puerta, -Que diablos hiciste- gritaron, abrí los ojos de golpe, vi la habitación, no era la mía, no se suponía que a noche llegue a mi cuarto? Donde estaba? Soltaron un grito, me inspeccione sin mayor movimiento, estaba desnudo en una cama extraña, me enderece bruscamente, era Rose la que me veía, su boca era una perfecta O, voltee hacia mi lado, y estaba Bella, desnuda, cubriéndose con una sabana, su cara había miedo y sorpresa, me sentía confundido, llego Emmett corriendo, -No se donde deje a Edward- grito viendo a Rose, ella me señalo, el siguió el dedo y me vio, vio a Bella, y palideció, -Demonios- dijo Emmett, Rose empezó a reír, luego Emmett la siguió, voltee a ver a Bella, y me veía, después de un rato también empezó a reír, no me quedo mas que unirme, mas que gracia eran nervios los que me estaban comiendo.

-3

El día de la boda 3

Hoy me casaba, era el mejor día de mi vida, por fin estaría con la mujer que amaba, que me había enamorado desde que la conocí, pero por tonterías no me había dado cuenta. Por fin seriamos marido y mujer, me enfocaría hacerla feliz, amarla como se lo merecía, ella no podía sufrir mas.

Después de lo que paso hace dos días, ella todavía me veía tímidamente, aunque a ella le daba pena, yo me sentía feliz, porque siempre fue ella, no la engañe, ni ella a mi, gracias al destino las cosas acabaron así, que bueno que Emmett tomo ese día, aunque quien no dice lo mismo es Jasper, que sigue resentido porque la bailarina quería hacer su trabajo con el, son cosas de las que nunca me olvidare, Emmett había pagado caro por su error, no solo con Rose, también entraron al linchamiento Alice, Esme y Carlisle, Bella y yo lo defendimos, gracias a el, no ocurrió algo de lo que podríamos estar arrepintiéndonos.

Alice, ya no nos dejo vernos después de lo ocurrido, ya que era de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda, aun no creo en eso del todo, pero si me atrevía de retar a Alice, podía que me dejaran sin descendencia, pase mi ultima noche de soltería, leyendo, queriendo que pasara el tiempo volando, para ya poder ver a mi Bella en el altar. Mis hermana se quedaron en casa de Bella viendo películas, Emmett nuevamente quiso que saliéramos a tomar, pero mi madre le dio la regañiza de su vida, podía ser amable esa adorable mujer, pero cuando se enojaba, descargaba su furia, Emmett sabiamente desistió a la primera.

Me encontraba acomodando sillas, cuando Bella llego, parecía que traían a una artista porque Alice y Rose la cuidaban como guardaespaldas, no me dejaron acércame a ella.

Después de dejar todo listo, subí arreglarme, solo faltaban 45 minutos para mi boda, pronto Bella, seria la señora Cullen. Después de estar listo salí al balcón viendo hacia el interior de la casa, pude ver como Alice y Rose andaban con locas, terminando de arreglar, ese tiempo a solas me sirvió para analizar y agradecer el giro que había dado mi vida, si mi tío no nos hubiera dejado, hubieras seguido cegado, no abría visto a la maravillosa mujer que por mucho tiempo tuve frente a mi, le agradecía a la vida, por darme la oportunidad de iniciar mi vida con la mujer que siempre amare.

El tío de Bella, Félix, hablo conmigo, me dijo que tenia que hacer feliz a su sobrina, sino que nunca me lo perdonaría, el y su esposa Rebecca era la única familia que tenia Bella, cuando mi niña vio que llegaron se puso muy feliz, fue una excelente decisión mandarlos a traer.

Me dirigí al jardín ya que la ceremonia estaba apunto de empezar, me coloque en el altar, me sentía el hombre mas feliz del mundo, Rose se posiciono en el piano, y empozo a tocar la marcha nupcial, Bella entro del brazo de su tío, se veía realmente hermosa, parecía un ángel, llego a mi lado, el coloco la mano de Bella sobre la mía, le sonreí y ella a mi, volteamos hacia el padre e inicio el sermón, la ceremonia fue hermosa, intercambiamos las argollas, nos juramos amor eterno, dijimos nuestros votos, y sellamos este contrato de amor eterno con un beso lleno de amor, ilusiones y promesas.

La recepción fue excelente, como siempre Alice no se midió en gastos, todo era sobrio y perfecto, sin duda seria inolvidable para Bella y para mi.

Bella y yo estábamos bailando lentamente, ella recostada en mi pecho, termino la canción y alguien se acerco a nosotros, -Me permites un baile?- dijeron, volteamos a ver quien era, era Jacob, voltee a ver a Bella preguntándoles con la mirada si quería bailar con el, ella asintió, coloque su mano en la de el, -Bueno, ahora regreso, Rose no me perdonara si no le concedo un baile- dije con una sonrisa y me aparte de ellos, empezaron a bailar, cuando vi que todo estaba tranquilo entre ellos fui a buscar a Rosalie, estaba en la barra hablando con Emmett, -Un baile?- le pregunte, ella volteo y me sonrió, -Pensé que no me lo pedirías- dijo, le tendí la mano y ella la tomo, -Solo uno eh! Que es mía- grito Emmett, Rose volteo a verlo y le mando un beso soplado.

Bailaba con mi hermana cuando se me figuro ver a Tanya, eso era imposible, ella no podía entrar sin boleto, ignore mi mala visión y seguí bailando, hablábamos y reíamos, -No piensas bailar conmigo mi amor- dijeron a mi espalda, Rose fulminaba a alguien con la mirada, voltee a ver quien era, era Tanya, no había imaginado que la había visto, estaba aquí, -Que diablos haces aquí!- pregunte, ella sonrió con arrogancia, -Vine por lo que me pertenece- dijo, -Lárgate de aquí lagartona!- grito Rose, -Vete de aquí si no quieres irte en una patrulla- la amenace, -Tu no puedes hacerme esto- dijo ella, la tome del brazo y la saque casi arrastras del salón, Rose vino atrás de mi, la lleve a medio patio, -Lárgate!- le grite, -Oblígame!- grito, -No te quiero aquí, y sino quieres ir a parar a la cárcel vete por tu propio pie- dije entre dientes, -Vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí- dijo Rose, -Tu eres mío, mío!- dijo, -Voy por el policía- dijo Rose apartándose de mi lado, la fulminaba con la mirada, -Eres mío Edward, siempre será así! Nunca podrás olvidarme!- dijo con arrogancia, -Ya te olvide, Bella es mas mujer que tu, tiene dignidad y principios, tu no eres nada a lado de ella- le dije con odio, me fulmino con la mirada, -Eso piensas! Pues esa excelente mujer, a ver en que concepto te tiene después de esto- dijo, que no entendía porque lo dijo, en eso se colgó de mi cuello y me beso, trate de apartarla, pero estaba prensada de mi cuello enterrándome las uñas, dolía, pero la quería apartar, -Tanya!- gritaron, ella se aparto de mi, volteo a ver, estaban Bella y Jacob, Bella estaba petrificada, -Bella no es lo que crees!- grite caminando hacia ella, en eso se agarro el vestido y salió corriendo, fui a tras de ella, se metió a la casa, y se encerró en nuestra futura alcoba, golpee la puerta hasta el cansancio gritándole que me abriera, pero nunca cedió, ella creía lo peor de mi gracias Tanya, su plan funciono al 100%, había perdido a Bella, por una maldita mujer, Bella nunca me perdonaría después de esto…


	21. Cap 22: Esto es el fin de nuestro amor

Pov Edward

Entre a la casa, todo estaba oscuro, no era raro, casi siempre estaba así, ya que yo casi no estaba en casa, y Bella se la vivía encerrada, no supe como podía caminar, contrabajos mantenía el equilibrio, tropecé con una de las mesas de centro de y tire un florero, Bella estaba sentada delante de la chimenea, solo me veía, estaba tan hermosa, la mujer que mas había amado y la que mas me había hecho sufrir, nunca había tomado como lo hice hoy, y si lo hice fue para olvidarme un rato de su rechazo, me acerque a ella, -Ahí estaaaa laaa causaaanteee de miiiis penaaas- dije, con trabajos podía hablar, eso no me importaba, el maldito que llevaba por dentro estaba desatado, necesitaba desahogarse, se que Bella me dejaría, pero no lo haría sin antes escucharme, me arrodille ante ella, -See quee me dejaaaras, peeerooo anteeees seraaas miaaaa- dije, ella era mía, y así me dejara, se lo dejaría claro, nadie la amaría como yo, nadie! Y eso debía entenderlo,me abalance sobre ella, abrí su blusa de golpe dejando a la vista sus hermosos pechos, era divina, tan sensual, la deseaba tanto, -Ereees tan hermosaaa, porque no me crees? Podríamos ser tan felices- dije, mis pensamientos estaban saliendo, ella siempre se negó a escucharme, pero hoy no se lo permitiría, la bese sin mas, baje hasta su cuello y lo bese, le baje los jeans de un jalón, al igual que mi pantalón, ella empezó a empujarme, eso solo provoco que la deseara mas, -Edward, para, así no, por favor- dije llorando, sentí como temblaba bajo de mi, me despegue de ella y la vi, su mirada reflejaba miedo y pánico, pude ver el mounstro en que me estaba convirtiendo gracias a mi dolor, que diablos estaba haciendo, empece a llorar, no podía creer en que me estaba convirtiendo, lo único que estaba logrando era alejarla mas de mi, -Bella, perdón, perdón- dije parándome lo mas rápido que pude, me subi el pantalón, la vi, que daño le había hecho a la única persona que siempre a estado conmigo, corri hacia el cuarto donde había estado durmiendo, me tire en la cama, y llore, llore como nunca lo había hecho, estaba destrozado y solo, la única persona que realmente había amado, ahora ya no estaría conmigo, después de esto, no podríamos seguir juntos.

En toda la noche no pude dormir, había tomado una decisión, después de lo de anoche, ya no podía estar con ella, no podía seguir haciéndolo daño, me pare, tome un baño, y me puse hacer mis maletas, sali del cuarto con dos maletas, en eso salió Bella de su cuarto, me miro, esta impactada, me miraba como si lo que viera no fuera cierto, la observe, no era de hombres irme, pero tampoco era de hombres retenerla a mi lado sin que ella me quiera, entre al cuarto por dos maletas mas, no podía verla mas, baje las escaleras, cruce la sala y sali de la casa, y empecé a subir las maletas al volvo, levante la vista y vi a Bella parada en la entrada de la casa, me seguía mirando me rogaba con los ojos que no me fuera, pero no decía nada, asi que eso decía todo, aunque me quería, no me quería mas a mi lado, esto era lo mejor, divorciarnos, así ella podría continuar con su vida, y yo con la mía, en eso regresa la mirada hacia ella y vi como se desplomo en el piso, corrí hacia ella, esto no podía estar pasando, ella estaría enferma, que tendría? La cargue, la subí al auto, y me dirigí al hospital, llame a Carlisle, diciendo lo que pasaba, la ingresaron al hospital, la desesperación me estaba matando, esta espera se me hizo eterna, -Edward tranquilízate!- dijo Rose, -Que me tranquilice! No puedo hacerlo! La espera me esta matando!- grite, ella me vio mal, -Hijo tranquilízate! Ella estará bien- dijo Esme, tenia razón no tenia porque tratar asi a mis hermanas, -Perdon Rose- dije abrazándola, ella me regreso el abrazo, -Te entiendo, tranquilo, ella estará bien- dijo, asentí, nada estaba bien, todo estaba en mi contra en este momento, en eso salio Carlisle, -Hijo ya puedes pasar a verla, voy por los resultados de los análisis, y te doy los resultados.- dijo, asentí y sin mas entre al cuarto, ella dormia, se veía hermosa, esta seria la ultima vez que podría ver a Bella como mi amiga, mi confidente, el amor de mi vida y mi esposa, tome su mano, rogando a dios que pronto despertara y que ella estuviera bien, ella empezó abrir los ojos, me sentí muy aliviado, -Gracias a dios despiertas- dije, muy feliz de ver sus hermosos ojos, -Que paso?- pregunto confundida, -Te desmayaste, te hicieron unos estudios, dicen que puede ser por estrés, perdóname Bella, todo esto es mi culpa- pedi disculpas con todo mi ser, -Bella, lo mejor es que nos separemos, tu no me quieres en tu vida, crees que te mentí, y si tienes esa idea en la cabeza es mejor que lo dejemos así- dije, eso pensaba decírselo hace unas horas, se que no era el momento, pero creo que esto es importante, de su respuesta dependía nuestro destino, después de un silencio incomodo, -Si es lo mejor- dijo con mas, ella empezó a llorar, todo estaba dicho, lo nuestro se acabo, asentí, me tenia que resignar, -No llores por mi, si has tomado la decisión, se firme ante ella- dije tratando de ser fuerte, esto era el final, si había tomado la decisión, no tenia porque arrepentirse, en eso entro papa, nos vio llorando, me miro fulminandome con la mirada, también entraron Rose y Alice, -Bella, tienes que estar tranquila, ahora mas que nunca debes cuidarte- dijo el con una sonrisa, -De que hablas papa?- pregunte, se veía feliz, esto no esta bien, creo que se que diría, -Van hacer padres! Felicidades- dijo el, y salió del cuarto, un hijo, de ella y mio, producto de nuestro amor, maldición, había llegado en el momento mas triste de nuestras vidas, en plena separación, -Un hijo!- susurre, las lagrimas salieron sin mas, tendría un hijo, quería morir en este momento, podríamos estar tan felices, seriamos padres, y en cambio me sentía basura, -Que tienes Edward?- pregunto Alice, -Quiero estar solo- dije, voltee a ver a Bella, esto era prácticamente un adiós, -Adiós Bella- dije y sali del cuarto, esto era todo, no había paso atrás, ella no me detuvo ni yo a ella, era señal de que lejos estábamos mejor, mis padres me vieron desconcertados cuando sali, Alice vino corriendo atrás de mi, -Edward que sucede?- grito Alice, voltee a verla, no podía dejar de llorar, -Se acabo Alice, Bella y yo nos vamos a separar- dije, y sin dejar que me contestara salí del hospital, me subí al volvo, y empecé a manejar, no sabia a donde iria, se había acabado, podíamos amarnos, pero no podíamos estar juntos, necesitaba estar solo, como hace mucho tiempo he estado…

- 3

Ahora si! El siguiente es el bueno! Me siento en suspenso! Que hara Bella para recuperar a Edward!


	22. Cap 23: Donde Estas?

Pov Bella

Edward me engaño y no puedo estar con alguien así- dije llorando, -Como te engaño- pregunto Alice, -El día de la boda encontré a Edward besándose con Tanya- dije entre lloriqueos, -No puede ser posible, tiene que haber una explicación!- dijo Rose, -Dice que no es cierto, pero todo apunta a que miente- dije –Yo los vi! Nadie me lo dijo!- grite, -Pues estas mal! Ella lo a de ver besado, porque cuando el trato de echarla de la fiesta!- dije Rose, -Que?- dije, el trato de echarla, no creo, -A lo mejor el te hizo creer eso!- dije, -No Bella, estas mal, el y yo estábamos bailando, cuando Tanya apareció queriendo hacer un numerito, el y yo la saco del salón, el la corrió de mil maneras, como no se iba, fui por un policía, cuando regrese, se estaban peleando Tanya con Edward y Jacob!- dijo mi cuñada, me había equivocado, el dijo la verdad, maldita sea mi suerte! Ahora estaba embarazada y sola.

Ya había pasado dos meses desde que Edward se fue, solo sabia que estaba bien, ya que en la firma me dijeron que estaba trabajando en una de las firmas del país, aunque no me dijeron en cual, según ellos, no estaban autorizados a decir su ubicación, mi cuenta bancaria cada vez tenia mas dinero, el le estaba depositando una gran cantidad semanalmente, aun eso no era lo que necesitaba, lo necesitaba a el, tambié cada semana me mandaba un mensaje diciéndome, cuanto me amaba y esperaba que las cosas fueran diferentes, cuando intentaba marcarle, su teléfono siempre estaba apagado, varias veces le conteste los mensajes, diciéndole que sabia la verdad, y le rogaba que me perdonara, pero solo se limitaba a contestar, "las cosas pasan por algo", y si las cosas pasaban por algo, esto paso, para darme la lección de que tenia que confiar en el, pasara lo que pasara, nadie sabia de el, me sentí desesperada por no encontrarlo, tenia que arreglar esto, si el se había ido fue por mi desconfianza, por no creerle, solo esperaba que el me perdonara un día.

Me encontraba en una cafetería esperando a Alice, para platicar que medidas tomaríamos para encontrar a Edward, Rose no pensaba ayudarme, decía que por mi culpa su hermano nos había dejado, y tenia razón, si solo le hubiera creído, seriamos inmensamente felices, y mas por mi embarazo, le tomaba a mi malteada mientras las imágenes del ultimo mes pasaban por mi cabeza, realmente nos habíamos hecho mucho daño con eso, solo esperaba que hubiera alguna solución, -Hola- me llamaron, me sacaron de mi tortura mental, levante la cabeza, era Jacob, -Hola- le conteste y me levante a saludarlo, -Como estas? No te vea desde aquel incidente en tu boda- dijo lo ultimo un poco desanimado, -Bien, todo bien- me limite a contestar, -Que bueno- dijo, -Que haces aquí sola?- pregunto, -Esperando a Alice…mi cuñada- dije ya que se había quedado con cara de "no se de quien me hablas", -Oh ya veo, oye, todo bien con Cullen?- pregunto, que le podía decir, la verdad, no eso no, no quería darle armas, -Si porque?- dije tranquilamente, -Es que después de lo sucedido me fui con mi tío a Arizona, y hace como un mes me encontré a Edward ahí- dijo, Edward, mi Edward estaba en Arizona, -Y pues hablamos muy poco, dijo que estaba pasando unos días con un amigo, casi diario lo veía- dijo, -Veías?- pregunte, -Si, es que me regrese- dijo, se quedo analizando mi reacción, trate de mantener mi semblante para no delatar mi ignorancia hacia donde estaba, -Si fue a visitarlo- dije, -Y porque no fuiste tu?- pregunto, que le diría, piensa Bella, piensa, a ya se, -Es que tenia cita con mi doctor, es que estoy en cinta- dije, su cara no tuve precio, -Estas embarazada?- pregunto, asentí, creo que me sonroje, -Felicidades a los dos- dijo, aunque no se escuchaba sincero, no se me hacia raro en Jake, desde que le dije con quien me sacaría, se comportaba como ardido, bueno, no era momento de pensar en eso, tenia que haber una forma de sacarle donde estaba Edward, -Oye, me podrías dar la dirección donde lo viste? Es que quiero darle una sorpresa- dije, pidiéndole a dios que me la diera, el me miro desconcertado, -Claro- dijo, empezó anotar en un papel, -Toma, es la dirección de mi tío, donde estaba Edward, era la casa de a lado, la reconocerás porque veras el volvo- dijo, sonreí, por fin sabia donde estaba, ahora solo necesitaba ir, -Hola- dijo Alice, -Hola, bueno yo las dejo, suerte con tu sorpresa- dijo, Alice se sentó y me miro extrañada, -Perdón por la tardanza, es que Emmett anda raro, y creemos que el sabe donde esta Edward, pero no dice nada- dijo, se quedo callada un momento, mi mente iba al mil, ideando que le diría a Edward cuando lo tuviera enfrente de mi, -Bella que sucede?- pregunto Alice, la mire, y sonreí, ella me miro mas extrañada, -Bella?- volvió a llamarme, suspire, -Se donde esta Edward- dije por fin, ella me miro sorprendida, -Que? Como supiste?- pregunto, -Jacob estuvo con su tío un tiempo y Edward estuvo siendo su vecino- dije, ella se alegro, -Y donde?- pregunto, -En Arizona- exclame, su sonrisa se ensancho, -Debe de estar con Félix!- dijo ella, la mire, -Es un amigo de infancia y vive en Arizona!- dijo, me estaba llenando de esperanzas, -Bueno ya no necesitaremos a Emmett, que se lleve su secreto a la tumba- dijo enojada, reí, nos pasamos la tarde ideando que haríamos.

Alice contactaría a Félix, para preguntarle si estaba ahí Edward, cuando lo hizo, si estaba ahí como suponíamos, Alice lo convenció de que no dijera que íbamos a buscarlo, lo cual fue fácil, se mostro emocionado ante la idea de reconciliación, saldríamos mañana mismo hacia allá, iríamos Alice y yo solamente, no le dijimos a nadie mas, bueno solo a Esme, que desde que Edward se fue, ella estaba muy deprimida, se emociona al saber donde estaba y que iría por el.

Partimos hacia nuestro destino, después de 12 horas de camino, hamburguesas, papas y mucho agua llegamos, íbamos por la calle, haberme comido 3 hamburguesas fue mala idea, sentía un nudo en el estomago, y ganas de vomitar, nos paramos frente a una casa, era hermosa, y supe que era ahí, ya que estaba el volvo de Edward, -Lista?- pregunto Alice, asentí, -Vamos- dijo y se bajo.

Tocamos el timbre, un hombre alto, de tono muscular muy bien forjado, sonrió, -Bella?- dije, asentí, -Alice, que gusto verlas- dijo, y nos dio un abrazo rápido, -Pasen esta arriba- dijo, pasamos, el interior era igual de hermoso que el exterior, -Lo traeré hacia la cocina, y te dejaremos sola para que hablen- dijo Félix susurrando, asentí, entramos a la cocina y me pare entre la pared y el refrigerador, Félix abrió la puerta que daba a una terraza, y salió Alice, -Edward, me echarías una mano en la cocina?- grito Félix, -Si! Hay voy- grito Edward, Félix me guiño en el ojo, -Suerte- susurro y salió rápidamente, los nervios me estaban comiendo, y empezaron a crecer cuando escuche los pasos que iban creciendo cada vez que estaba mas cerca, entro, me estaba dando la espalda, mi escondite fue fantástico, -Félix?- llamo, me empecé acercar a el, lo tome del hombro, -Félix no esta aquí- dije, el se tenso evidentemente y mas ante mi tacto, -Bella…- dijo, escuchar mi nombre en su hermosa voz hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, efecto que el siempre tenia en mi, -Que haces aquí?- pregunto aun dándome la espalda…


	23. Cap 24: Sin Esperanza

Pov Edward

-Un hijo!- susurre, las lagrimas salieron sin mas, tendría un hijo, quería morir en este momento, podríamos estar tan felices, seriamos padres, y en cambio me sentía basura, -Que tienes Edward?- pregunto Alice, -Quiero estar solo- dije, voltee a ver a Bella, esto era prácticamente un adiós, -Adiós Bella- dije y salí del cuarto, esto era todo, no había paso atrás, ella no me detuvo ni yo a ella, era señal de que lejos estábamos mejor, mis padres me vieron desconcertados cuando salí, Alice vino corriendo atrás de mi, -Edward que sucede?- grito Alice, voltee a verla, no podía dejar de llorar, -Se acabo Alice, Bella y yo nos vamos a separar- dije, y sin dejar que me contestara salí del hospital, me subí al volvo, y empecé a manejar, no sabia a donde iría, se había acabado, podíamos amarnos, pero no podíamos estar juntos, necesitaba estar solo, como hace mucho tiempo he estado, saque mi celular, y le marque a Emmett, el no estaba de acuerdo de que me fuera a si, el sabia mi situación y lo entendía, le pedí, hice que me prometiera que no diría donde estaba, si iba empezar de nuevo, no quería que mi pasado me siguiera, seria como si no hubiera existido, en la vida de Bella…

Dos Meses Después…

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que me fui, si, fue cobarde de mi parte irme y dejar a Bella, pero no podía estar cerca de ella sabiendo que me odiaba, fui por mis cosas que faltaban y fui a las oficinas de la firma, investigue que sucursales había en el país, me nombraron la de Arizona, esa sonaba bien, pedí que me hicieran el tramite para empezar a trabajar ahí, contacte a mi amigo Félix para pedirle asilo en lo que conseguía casa allá, el accedió en dejarme quedar ahí, dijo que incluso viviera con el, así nos hacíamos compañía, el estaba deprimido desde que termino con Heidi, así que los dos nos arriamos compañía en nuestra soledad.

No me había desatendido de Bella, cada semana le mandaba lo que consideraba que era suficiente para que tuviera una vida digna, para ella y mi hijo, no quería que trabajara, debía cuidarse, Emmett me informaba sobre como la veía, aunque el empezaba a ser presionado, todos se habían dado cuenta de que el sabia donde estaba, y lo presionaban para que hablara, me sentía culpable, pero no podía permitir que vinieran a buscarme. Cuando podía le mandaba mensajes a Bella deseándole que estuviera bien, diciéndole cuanto la amaba, tuve que cambiar de celular para que ella no me contactara o rastreara, ella se había enterado de que yo nunca mentí, pero era tarde, ella no me creyó al principio, me pidió que me alejara, y eso me había dolido, y sabia que si la veía, iba a ceder, y eso no podía pasar yo no era digno para ella.

Me enfocaba a trabajar día y noche para no pensar, por las noches me torturaba viendo a Bella con otro y que mi hijo le decía papa, ese sueño lo tenia seguido, gracias a el casi no dormía, cuando pasaba eso, salía a correr para sacar mi estrés y dolor.

Ya era viernes entre a la casa, venia de trabajar, -Si aquí te espero- dijo y colgó, lo mire con interrogatoria, -Este… era mi amiga- dijo, pero se veía nervioso, no le di importancia, este día me sentía un poco animado, -Que te parece si mañana vamos a las carreras, tengo el día libre, y no nos haría mal, ver el evento de la formula uno- dije, el me miro, sabia que le gustaban los autos, -Un día de hombres- dije animándolo, -Es que mañana planeaba...- dijo, se quedo pensando, aun se veía nervioso, ya era muy sospechosa su conducta, -Arreglar el jardín- dijo, creo que eso ni el se lo creyó, -El jardín?- le cuestione, -Si, es que también es mi día libre- contesto, -Bueno pues nos apuramos y vamos por la tarde- dije, el asintió pero no muy convencido aun.

Por la noche el mismo sueño volvió atormentarme, no pude descansar, a las 10 am, empezamos a limpiar el jardín, lo dejamos perfecto, pero notaba que Félix quería tardarse aun mas, yo me apure, realmente quería ver el evento aparte de que ya tenia los boletos, a las 4 pm termínanos, fui a bañarme, escuche que tocaron la puerta, iba asomarme, pero escuche que Félix ya había abierto, casi eran las 5, debíamos irnos ya, -Edward, me echarías una mano en la cocina?- grito Félix, -Si! Hay voy- grite de vuelta, que tanto hacia en la cocina, debíamos irnos para no llegar tan tarde, baje no lo vi, bueno seguramente debía estar en la cocina, me asome hacia el jardín, vi un auto que se me hizo conocido, esto era completamente sospechoso, y si le agregaba la conducta de Félix lo era aun mas, entre a la cocina y nadie estaba, -Félix?- lo llame, nadie me contesto al momento, con palabras, lo que conseguí fue que me tomaran por el hombro, me estremecí ante el contacto, conocía esas manos mas que a nada, -Félix no esta aquí- dijeron, eso me confirmo quien era, no quise voltear a verla, no estaba listo para verla, -Bella…- dije, ella estaba aquí, esto realmente estaba pasando, -Que haces aquí?- pregunte, esto tenia que ser un sueño, ella no podía estar aquí…


	24. Cap 25: Me perdonas?

Pov Bella

-Félix?- llamo, me empecé acercar a el, lo tome del hombro, -Félix no esta aquí- dije, el se tenso evidentemente y mas ante mi tacto, -Bella…- dijo, escuchar mi nombre en su hermosa voz hizo que mi corazón se detuviera, efecto que el siempre tenia en mi, -Que haces aquí?- pregunto aun dándome la espalda, -Veme, por favor…- le pedí, el no me contesto, fueron los segundos, incluso minutos mas estresantes de mi vida, el no volteaba, ni decía nada, seria que nos la viviríamos así, -Edward- volví a llamarlo, volteo a verme, su mirada estaba dolida, que mal le había hecho, -Que quieres Bella? No nos hemos lastimado lo suficiente, que incluso necesitas manejar 2000 kilómetros para seguir haciéndolo- me reprocho, cerro los ojos, jalo su cabello en señal de frustración y volvió a darme la espalda, -Bella, vete- dijo, las lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas, no podía hablar, corrí hacia el, me prense de su brazo, el me miro sorprendido, -Edward, perdóname- dije, cerré los ojos, -Te necesito, por nuestro hijo, el necesitara a su padre- volví a decir, no podía verme tan rogona, o eso creía, el se zafo de mi agarre, -Por eso no te preocupes, me tendrás a tu lado como padre, mi hijo no se quedara solo siempre estaré con el- me dijo, voltee a verlo, no, yo lo quiero a mi lado, porque diablos no se lo podía decir, -No, Edward, eso no, tu y yo debemos estar juntos por el- le dije, el me miro, parecía mas dolido que antes, -Ya te dije, por eso no te preocupes, no tienes que estar conmigo solo por el bebe, siempre estaré a su lado, no es necesario que te sacrifiques al estar con alguien que no quieres- me dijo, se fue a la sala, fui tras de el, -Pero Edward…-, -Bella ya fue suficiente, todo esta dicho- dijo y salió de la casa dejándome otra vez sola.

Me senté en el sillón y otra vez me eche a llorar, creo que era el destino de mi vida, entraron Alice y Félix, -Bella que paso?- pregunto Alice, se sentaron a mi lado y les conté todo lo que nos dijimos, -Hay Bella, lo siento tanto- dijo Alice abrazándome, -Bella te puedo decir algo y no te ofendes- me pregunto Félix, asentí, -Bueno por lo que veo Edward sintió, o mas bien tu le diste a entender, que por lo único que debían estar juntos era por el bebe, no porque tu lo amaras- dije Félix, -Pero no quise darle a entender eso- proteste, -En algún momento tu le dijiste que lo amabas? O que lo necesitabas como hombre, como pareja?- pregunto, analice sus palabras, y las mías, era cierto nunca le dije que lo amaba y que era yo el que lo necesitaba, "No es necesario que te sacrifiques al estar con alguien que no quieres" esas palabras me martirizaban cada vez que las analizaba, el me había entendido mal, todo por mi mugroso miedo a expresar lo que siento.

Nos íbamos a quedar en casa de Félix a esperar que Edward llegara, Félix invito a Alice a cenar y al cine, mientras yo me quedaba a esperar, estuve en la sala viendo la tele, cene y el no llegaba, decidí ir al cuarto de Edward, tenia toda la firma de Edward, era pulcro, con grandes ventanales, libreros llenos de discos y libros, la cama tenia un edredón dorado, y enfrente un diván, en el escritorio tenia una MacBook, vi algo que me llamo la atención, me acerque para ver bien, tenia un portarretrato con una foto de nuestra boda, el me tenia presente, lagrimas volvieron a salir, como había sido tan idiota, todo se estaba perdiendo realmente, me negaba a resignarme que mi vida estaba lejos de Edward, -Bella?- me llamaron, voltee y era Edward, -Que haces aquí?- pregunto, puse la foto de nuevo en el escritorio, -Esperándote- dije, -Creí que todo estaba dicho- dijo el acercándose a su closet, se quito la chamarra y la colgó, me acerque a el, -Tu dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir, pero yo no- dije, suspire, tenia que decir lo correcto, porque si no lo hacia lo perdería para siempre, -Te escucho- dijo y se sentó en su diván, -Edward, no vine porque necesite un padre para nuestro bebe, vine porque te necesito, estos meses que pase lejos de ti han sido un infierno, estar lejos de ti a sido un tortura, no hay día que no me arrepienta de no a verte creído, este amor que siento por ti sigue intactito, así como te he amado desde que te conocí- dije, suspire, -Y ahora sabes esto, y si aun decides que es mejor estar lejos, aceptare tu decisión, por lo menos me basta que sabes que Te Amo y que siempre será así- termine de decir todo lo que tenia guardado, el tomo de las manos, -También Te Amo, como no tienes idea, estar lejos de ti y de mi bebe, han hecho que este muerto en vida- dijo, esas palabras me daban esperanza, tal vez, todavía teníamos oportunidad de ser feliz, -Pero no se, si aun sea posible que estemos juntos- volvió a decir, noo, íbamos bien, esto es un retroceso, -Edward aun podemos si quieres!- proteste, me soltó de las manos y empezó a caminar por la habitación, -Y que va a pasar cuando tengamos algún problema, vas a volver a dudar de mi y desplazarme de tu vida como si fuera un trapo sucio, porque si no te acuerdas, en el hospital te pregunte que si me querías aun a tu lado, y me dijiste que lo nuestro era imposible, y aun sabiendo que íbamos a ser padres, no me pediste que me quedara- reprocho, el tenia razón, sino estuvimos juntos fue por mi, -No voy aguantar, que vuelva a pasar lo mismo- dijo, me acerque a el, no le pedí permiso, lo bese, el se resistió al principio, pero después me lo contesto, lo terminamos por falta de aire, -Edward, me perdonas?- pregunte, esperando que fuera positiva su respuesta…


	25. Cap 26: Reconciliacion

(Este capitulo contiene lemmon)

Pov Bella

-Edward, no vine porque necesite un padre para nuestro bebe, vine porque te necesito, estos meses que pase lejos de ti han sido un infierno, estar lejos de ti a sido un tortura, no hay día que no me arrepienta de no a verte creído, este amor que siento por ti sigue intactito, así como te he amado desde que te conocí- dije, suspire, -Y ahora sabes esto, y si aun decides que es mejor estar lejos, aceptare tu decisión, por lo menos me basta que sabes que Te Amo y que siempre será así- termine de decir todo lo que tenia guardado, el tomo de las manos, -También Te Amo, como no tienes idea, estar lejos de ti y de mi bebe, han hecho que este muerto en vida- dijo, esas palabras me daban esperanza, tal vez, todavía teníamos oportunidad de ser feliz, -Pero no se, si aun sea posible que estemos juntos- volvió a decir, no, íbamos bien, esto es un retroceso, -Edward aun podemos si quieres!- proteste, me soltó de las manos y empezó a caminar por la habitación, -Y que va a pasar cuando tengamos algún problema, vas a volver a dudar de mi y desplazarme de tu vida como si fuera un trapo sucio, porque si no te acuerdas, en el hospital te pregunte que si me querías aun a tu lado, y me dijiste que lo nuestro era imposible, y aun sabiendo que íbamos a ser padres, no me pediste que me quedara- reprocho, el tenia razón, sino estuvimos juntos fue por mi, -No voy aguantar, que vuelva a pasar lo mismo- dijo, me acerque a el, no le pedí permiso, lo bese, el se resistió al principio, pero después me lo contesto, lo terminamos por falta de aire, -Edward, me perdonas?- pregunte, esperando que fuera positiva su respuesta, el solo me miraba, no se si cuanto tiempo paso realmente, pero yo sentí como si fueran horas, cada segundo hacia mas grande mi agonía, seria que su silencio me decía todo, no me perdonaba, me pare, antes de que mi dignidad callera mas bajo, en eso el me jalo del brazo y me pego a el, me miro a los ojos, esos hermosos ojos verdes que me habían enamorado, esa mirada que hacia que mi corazón temblara cuando me miraba, sin decir nada me beso, un beso que hizo que toda la angustia, miedo, rendares y mal entendidos desaparecieran, me expreso todo lo que necesitaba saber, que el me amaba igual que yo a el, me jalo hacia la cama, me recostó en ella, se posiciono encima de mi, termino el beso, -Siempre te voy amar Bella, eres mi vida- dijo, continuo besándome, empezó a desabotonar mi blusa, metió una de sus manos a mi bra, masajeando uno de mis pechos, como pude saque su playera, dejando su excelente pecho y abdomen, el mordía y lamia mi cuello, me volvía loca, -Déjame amarte- pidió el, -Hazlo- dije yo, no queriendo que parara, bese su cuello mientras el acariciaba mi espalda y mis caderas, el soltó un gruñido lleno de placer, lo cual termino de volverme loca, desabotono mi pantalón y me lo quito, le ayude a quitarse el suyo, me miro de arriba abajo, no se si fuera posible, pero creo que me ruborice ante su mirada, -Eres hermosa- dijo el, me quito la pantaletas, dejándome completamente expuesta ante el, volvió acostarse a mi lado, acariciando cada parte de mi, ya no aguantaba mas, quería sentirlo dentro mío, quería sentir como nos fundíamos en una sola persona, saque su miembro de su bóxer lo tome entre mis manos, Edward volvió a soltar un gruñido, comencé acariciarlo, perdido en las sensaciones que le provoco mi mano jugando con el, Edward me miro a los ojos, podía ver en sus ojos deseo y amor, el quería lo mismo que yo, tanto tiempo deseando este momento y por fin se haría realidad, amarnos sin que nadie nos juzgue ni nos diga nada, nos fundimos en un beso enredando nuestras lenguas en un baile sin fin, mis caderas se alzaron buscándolo, el llego a mi encuentro logrando que fuera fácil la penetración, todo en mi se contrajo entorno a el, abrace sus caderas con mis piernas, para un mayor placer y mas profundidad, el gimió, -Bella, vas a volverme loco- gimió, el comenzó su movimiento lentamente para luego acelerar las embestidas, su ritmo era enloquecedor, mis gemidos y los de el, nos llevaron a un orgasmo enloquecedor.

Nos quedamos sin fuerzas, los dos sobre la cama estremecidos de placer, estaba recostada sobre su pecho disfrutando el momento, esta fue para mi prácticamente mi primera vez, nunca imagine sentir algo así, como pude olvidar algo así, voltee a verlo, el me miraba embelesado, acerque mi mano su rostro acariciando su barbilla, el me abraza haciendo que quede mas cerca de el, pero aun después de esto, la duda aun vivía en mi, regresaría a casa conmigo? –Que sucede?- pregunto Edward, me enderezo y lo miro, cierro los ojos y suspiro, -Vas a regresar a casa conmigo?- le pregunto con miedo a su respuesta, el se sienta igual que yo, me toma por la barbilla y me mira, -Después de esto, crees que te dejare que estés lejos de mi?- me contesta con una sonrisa, el regresaría conmigo, estaríamos juntos, seriamos una familia, como debía ser.


	26. Cap 27: Embarazo

Pov Bella

Después de nuestra reconciliación, Edward empaco sus cosas, -Gracias por abrirme las puertas de tu casa- le agradeció Edward a Felix, -No tienes que agradecer nada, esta es tu casa- dijo el estrechando su mano.

Regresamos a Forks, vivir el embarazo a sido hermoso, sabemos que el bebe viene sano, no hemos querido saber que va hacer, será una hermosa sorpresa cuando nazca, el don de la vida es maravillosa, mes con mes, veía como crecía mi vientre, como se ensancharon mis caderas y mis senos crecieron, no se si la figura que tuve la llegaría a recuperar algún día, pero no podía quejarme, ya que solo pensar en que dentro de poco tiempo tendría a mi bebe, me daba felicidad, aunque el dolor de espalda, comezón en el vientre a causa de la estrías y las ganas de orinar cada 5 minutos, no puedo decir que es lo mejor de todo, pero fue pasable ya que tenia a mi lado a Edward, el realmente que lo a disfrutado y lo sufrido, lo disfruto, porque cada vez que hacíamos el amor el se embebía con el crecimiento de mis senos, decía que era una de las ventajas del embarazo, le gustaba hablarle al bebe y tocarle el piano, amaba desde que le supo, pude notarlo en su rostro cuando nos lo dijeron, esa noticia hubiera hecho mas grande nuestra felicidad, no que llego en el momento mas difícil que habíamos pasado gracias a mi desconfianza, pero pensaba romperme la cabeza pensando mas en eso, lo único que importaba era que ahora éramos mas que felices. Bueno regresando a lo de Edward, también lo sufría porque a las 3 am despertaba de la nada siempre con antojo de algo.

**Flask Back**

Desperté después de uno de los sueños mas locos de los que había tenido, desperté con el gran antojo de unas rosquillas de moca con una malteada de chocolate, quise contenerme de despertar a Edward, pero no pude, me gire hacia a el, -Edward- lo llame moviéndolo un poco, -Mmmmm- dijo, -Se me antojaron unas rosquillas de moca con una malteada- dije, no tuve respuesta, sabia que estaba muy cansado por tanto trabajo que tenían en la firma, se iba 7 am y regresaba a las 10 de la noche, según tenia un caso muy difícil, volví a llamarlo, pero como la vez anterior no obtuve respuesta, no quise molestarlo mas, me levante despacio de la cama, me puse mis converse un suéter y salí del cuarto silenciosamente, baje a la sala y tome las llaves del volvo, ya que me había negado a manejar ese tanque de guerra que me había comprado Edward, salí de la casa sin hacer ruido.

Maneje con mucho cuidado hasta el único Starbucks que había en forks, eras los 25 minutos mas ansiosos, ya me estaba saboreando esas rosquillas y me malteada. Después de hacer la compra, maneje despacio hacia la casa, cada semáforo le daba un trago a mi malteada y mordía mi rosquilla, me sentía tan feliz, que no me paso por nada si Edward se despertó, aunque no creía, estaba muerto cuando me fui, llegue a casa y todo estaba como lo deje.

Entre al estacionamiento, todo se veía igual a como me fui, baje con mi bolsa de rosquillas y mi malteada de reserva, ya que una fue para el camino y la otra para la casa, abrí la puerta y cerré con cuidado, -Se puede saber donde diablos estabas- me gritaron, solté mi malteada y rosquillas de la impresión, se prendió la luz de la lámpara de la sala, Edward estaba en el sillón con un café, me miraba fijamente, estaba muy enojado, eso era evidente, -Donde estabas?- volvió a preguntar, las palabras no salían, me sentía como si estuviera sacando dinero de la billetera de mi padre y me hubieran cachado, -Contéstame- volvió a gritar, di un respingo, el enojo que reflejaba su cara paso a arrepentimiento, -No llores, perdóname, es que estaba muy preocupado por ti- dijo abrazándome, me eche a llorar en su pecho, -Es que tenia muchas ganas de rosquillas de moca y una malteada- dije gimoteando, -Y porque no me llamaste?- pregunto, -Es que, te llame varias veces pero nunca despertaste- conteste, -Perdóname mi amor- dijo el abrazándome mas a el, -Te perdono si limpias- dije, -Limpiar?- pregunto el viéndome, asentí, voltee a ver el piso, el siguió mi mirada, -Oh! Ya veo- dijo, toda la malteada estaba sobre el piso, la bolsa de las rosquillas estaba bañada con la malteada, se podía decir que era todo un desastre el piso.

**Fin Flash Back**

Solo de recordar como nos pasamos la madrugada tallando el piso de mármol, desde ese día, así el muera de sueño, se levanta a cumplir cada uno de mis antojos, me hizo reír todo eso, -De que te ríes?- pregunto Edward, el se encontraba leyendo unos papeles, ya que llevaba un caso muy importante, -De recordar- conteste, el rio y negó con la cabeza, me abrazo, -Lo que nos falta aun- dijo el después me dio un largo beso, cargado de amor, veneración y necesidad, ya que desde los 8 meses de embarazo se acabo el sexo, después de nuestra reconciliación lo hacíamos dos veces al día, en la mañana y la noche, y los fines de semana ni se diga, luego no salíamos de la casa, pero ahora, el realmente se estaba conteniendo, por la noches, me besaba hasta no mas poder, cuando el mismo sentía que perdía el control, se iba al cuarto, donde teníamos un pequeño gym y se ponía hacer ejercicio, termine el beso, y negué la cabeza por mis recuerdos, también yo estaba sufriendo con esta abstinencia, voltee a verlo, -Si, lo que nos falta- dijo el, -Si, lo que nos falta- dije dándole un casto beso, me levanto para ir al baño, me da un dolor en el vientre que me hace doblarme del dolor, -Bella, estas bien- pregunto Edward, en cuestión de segundo los tenia a mi lado, -Edward- lo llame, sentía como liquido corría por mis piernas, -Que?- me contesto, -Creo que me hice pipi- dije asustada, eso nunca me había pasado, -Bella- ahora el se veía anonadado, -Se te rompió la fuente- dijo el.


	27. Cap 28: Parto

Pov Bella

Dios, el bebe ya iba a nacer, y aun no estaba lista para afrontar lo que me iba a pasar. El se paro rápidamente, se dirigió hacia el closet, se puso unos jeans, una playera y sus converse, se veía extremadamente sexy, la playera se amoldaba a su cuerpo perfectamente, -Bella, no es momento de comerme con la mirada, hospital! Ahora!- dijo el muy serio, aunque en su voz había una rastro de diversión, el tomo mi maleta y partimos al hospital.

Mientras mas tiempo pasaba, mas nerviosa me sentía, respiraba como me habían enseñado mi doctor, -Bella, respira, adentro, afuera, adentro, afuera- decía Edward, -Es lo que estoy haciendo- le grite, el se limito a imitarme, el también estaba nervioso, creo que incluso mas que yo.

Trataba de pensar en otra cosa, no el dolor que iba aumentando cada segundo, solo pensaba en que solo era cuestión de tiempo de tener a mi pequeño Edward o una linda niña en mis brazos, no sabíamos que seria, no quisimos saberlo en los ultrasonidos, solo le pedíamos a la doctora que nos dijera si estaba bien cuando ella los hacia, aunque era raro nunca nos dejaba ver la pantalla cuando los hacia, se justificaba que era para que no viéramos que seria, nunca pelee sobre eso, ya que yo no era experta en la materia.

En 20 minutos llegamos al hospital, residentes llegaron a nuestro encuentro, -Se le rompió la fuente- dijo Edward, -Si, es paciente de este hospital- pregunto uno de ellos, -Si, es paciente de la doctora Jane- dijo Edward, yo solamente me encargaba de respirar como debía.

Me llevaron a una habitación, -Señor Cullen, podría esperar afuera? Debo revisar a su esposa- dijo ella, pero se veía nerviosa, acaso era su primer parto? –Claro- dijo el, pero no se veía muy convencido, salió de la habitación dejándonos solas.

Me pidió que me quitara la ropa y me pusiera una bata, me recosté en la cama y ella me reviso, -Creo que tendrá que ser cesárea, no esta muy dilatada, ordenare que la preparen para la anestesia general- dijo ella, que? Anestesia? No podría oír el primer llanto de mi bebe, -No, quiero anestesia local- dije, quería oír a mi bebe y verlo, -Pero señora!- dijo ella, -Eso es lo que quiero- dije fuerte, queriendo imponerme, -Esta bien señora- dijo ella mas nerviosa que antes, que diablos estaba pasando?

Toco un botón y dos enfermeras entraron a la habitación, -Prepárenla, será cesárea- dijo Jane, una de ella empezó a tomarme la presión, mientras otra preparaba una jeringa, solo de ver la aguja me dio miedo, -Esta apunto de dar a luz, pero no esta saliendo como planeo- escuche que susurraron, voltee hacia esa dirección, estaba Jane hablando por celular, -Señora póngase derecha, le vamos a poner el bloqueo- dijo una enfermera, me enderece, quise seguir escuchando, pero el dolor de la inyección fue mas fuerte de lo que imagine, cuando abrí los ojos, jane ya estaba a mi lado, -Dejare que pase su esposo antes del parto- dijo ella, que? Edward no estaría a mi lado? Como era posible, el entro después de un rato, se veía igual de decepcionado que yo, -Mi Bella, todo saldrá bien- dijo el tomando mi mano, -Ya todos están afuera, esperaran hasta que el bebe nazca- dijo el sentándose en la orilla de la cama, me abrazo, -No sabes como me gustaría estar a su lado- dijo, mi corazón se estrujo, este era el momento mas especial en nuestras vidas y no podría estar a mi lado, lagrimas corrieron por mi mejillas, -No, no llores- dijo el limpiando mis lagrimas, -Quiero que estés con nosotros- dije gimoteando, el me abrazo mas fuerte, -Daria lo que fuera por estar ahí, pero no me lo permitirán- dijo el, asentí, -Estaré ahí para cuando salgan, esperándolos- dijo, asentí nuevamente, ya que si hablaba, se rompería mi voz, y le causaría un dolor mas grande a Edward, el se acerco y me beso, alguien se aclaro la garganta, -Lista?- pregunto la doctora, juraba que seguía viéndose rara, aunque me sentía débil, mi visión no era la misma, debía ser por la inyecciones que me pusieron.

Me colocaron en una camilla, entro una enfermera con cubre boca, nadie lo usaba aun, nos miraba, no podía evitar verla, Edward la vio, pero la ignoro, -Te Amo- dijo el y me beso la frente, -También Te Amo- dije con la poca fuerza que sentía, y salimos de la habitación, solo veía como me alejaban de Edward.

Ya en el quirófano, solo estábamos la doctora Jane, esa enfermera que juraría que conocía de algún lado y yo.

Me colocaron la anestesia, sentí como casi todo mi cuerpo se entumía, sentía como si me fuera a quedar dormida, por mas que quería abrir los ojos, no podía, -Esta despierta?- pregunto la doctora, no pude contestar, no podía hablar, sabia que no estaba dormida porque escuchaba todo, -Listo, empecemos- dijo la otra persona, esa voz, era mas que conocida, no, debía ser un error, trate de no pensar eso, no podía ser ella.

El tiempo paso, escuche un llanto, mi bebe había nacido, era tanta mi emoción que logre abrí un poco los ojos, vi como la enfermera lo agarro, y en eso otro llanto se escucho, eran dos llantos los que oí, eran dos, ara doble mi felicidad, aunque sentía como si todo fuera un sueño, un hermoso sueño, -Vete, y trata de que no te vean- dijo Jane, la enfermera se acerco, -Despídete de tu niña- me susurraron, vi como se alejaba, no, que? A donde iba? Y con mi bebe? Trate de moverme, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, -Señora, tranquila, su bebe esta bien- dijo Jane, -No, no, mis bebes- susurre, -No hay otro bebe- dijo ella con voz temblorosa, -Si, yo lo vi y oí- alegue apenas pidiendo hablar, -Ella no nació para estar con usted- susurro, quise alegar, pero no tuve fuerzas, caí en una oscuridad sin poder evitarlo.

Empecé abrir los ojos, la luz entraba por las ventanas, Edward se acerco a mi, -Mi amor, como te sientes?- pregunto, lo mire, se sentía abrumada, -Bien- me limite a contestar, -Toma tu teléfono, en cualquier momento llamara Alice para saber como esta- dijo, lo mire desconcertada ya que mi mejor amiga no estaba esperándome, -Tuvo un examen en la universidad- dijo, me limite asentir, -Y mis bebes?- le pregunte, el me miro confundido, -No mi amor, es solo uno, un niño hermoso- dijo el, me beso la frente, solo uno? Dijo solo uno? Yo escuche dos llantos, "Despídete de tu niña" esas palabras llegaron a mi cabeza, algo no andaba bien, donde estaba mi niña?


	28. Cap 29: Donde Esta?

Pov Bella

Empecé abrir los ojos, la luz entraba por las ventanas, Edward se acerco a mi, -Mi amor, como te sientes?- pregunto, lo mire, se sentía abrumada, -Bien- me limite a contestar, -Toma tu teléfono, en cualquier momento llamara Alice para saber como esta- dijo, lo mire desconcertada ya que mi mejor amiga no estaba esperándome, -Tuvo un examen en la universidad- dijo, me limite asentir, -Y mis bebes?- le pregunte, el me miro confundido, -No mi amor, es solo uno, un niño hermoso- dijo el, me beso la frente, solo uno? Dijo solo uno? Yo escuche dos llantos, "Despídete de tu niña" esas palabras llegaron a mi cabeza, algo no andaba bien, donde estaba mi niña?, Me senté de golpe, la realidad de mi cesárea me trajo a la realidad, me dolió mucho el vientre, -Bella, tranquila, el esta aquí- dijo señalando la pequeña cuna donde descansaba mi hermoso bebe, sentía felicidad al verlo, pero no lo había soñado era realidad, -No Edward, nacieron dos, lo juro, yo escuche sus llantos- alegue, -Bella tranquila, solo fue el niño- dije tratando de tranquilizarme, -Noooo! Fueron dos, se lo llevo la enfermera que llego al ultimo- dije casi gritando, en eso entro Jane, -Donde esta mi otro bebe?- le grite, ella se pasmo, -Señora, solo tuvo a este pequeño ángel- dijo ella, -Nooo!- grite, las imágenes de lo sucedido vinieron a mi cabeza, recordé cuando la enfermera se acerco y me dijo "Despídete de tu niña", cuando la vi irse, y cuando Jane me dijo "Ella no nació para estar con usted", -Usted sabe quien se la llevo, dígame donde esta!- grite, -Bella, cálmate- me ordeno Edward, ahora mi bebe lloraba gracias a mis gritos, -Edward debes creerme, se lo que vi, y lo que oí, ella me dijo que mi niña no había nacido para estar conmigo- le dije señalándola, ella estaba pálida, -Señora debió ser un sueño- dijo ella, -Noooo! Edward, debes creerme- dije, -Si mi amor, te creo- me dijo, volteo a ver a Jane, -Quiero hablar con el director del hospital- pidió Edward, -Es ridículo, su esposa delira- alego ella, -Quiero hablar con el, en este momento- dijo Edward, ahora evidentemente molesto.

Edward salió de mi habitación dejándome sola, tome a mi pequeño Edward entre mis brazos, era hermoso, la dicha seria completa si su hermana estuviera aquí, sabia que ella existía, lo sentía, aunque no la había visto bien, ni cargado, mi instinto de madre me lo decía, ahora sabia a que se referían con eso.

Pov Edward

Bella aseguraba que habían sido dos bebes, era eso posible? Desde que hacían los ultrasonidos nos lo hubieran dicho, aunque, ese era el motivo por lo que Jane no nos dejaba ver el monitor? Tenia que mantener la cabeza fría, tal vez Bella lo había imaginado, no debía creer en ella, voltee a ver a Jane mientras caminábamos, ella parecía nerviosa, eso era sospechoso.

Llegamos a una oficina, ella toco la puerta, -Adelante- dijeron desde adentro, -Si, en que los puedo ayudar?- dijo la mujer que estaba sentada frente de el escritorio, -Buenas tarde, soy Edward Cullen y creo que tenemos un problema- dije, -Kate Denali, en que puedo ayudarlo- dijo tendiéndome la mano, -Denali? Es familiar de Tanya Denali?- pregunte, -Si, es mi prima, porque la pregunta?- dijo mirándome extrañada, -Éramos amigos- me limite a contestar, -Es mi prima, pero no somos cercanas, es un poco especial- dijo, -Bueno que sucede?- pregunto, me senté en la silla que había frente a ella, -Mi esposa acaba de parir- dije, -Felicidades- contesto ella mirándome extrañada, -Ella bajo la anestesia dice que vio que tubo dos bebes, y que una mujer que estaba en la sala con la doctora Jane se la llevo- dije, ella se sorprendió, y miro a Jane, -Eso no es cierto, esta confundida por la anestesia- dijo Jane defendiéndose, -Una mujer? Pero que usted no estuvo a la hora del alumbramiento?- pregunto Kate viéndome, -No, me dijo la doctora, que no se podía ya que era una cesárea, y sobre la mujer esa enfermera, llego cuando Bella y yo nos despedíamos para llevársela, siempre se cubrió con una cubre boca, nunca le vi el rostro- dije pensativo, -Señor Cullen, le pido una disculpa por que la doctora lo privo de estar en el alumbramiento de su hijo, pero a lo mejor solo es la imaginación de su esposa- dijo acomodándose en su silla, -Mi esposa esta 100% segura, y quiero que se revisen los videos de seguridad- dije firme, tenia que estarlo, aunque cabía la posibilidad de que Bella lo hubiera imaginado, -Pero Señor Culle…-, no la deje terminar, -Doctora, soy dueño de C&V, la firma mas importante del país, no se si la conozca, sino accede, demandare a la doctora Jane por negligencia y de paso al hospital, así que usted sabe lo que le conviene- dije, ella trago en seco, -Si la conozco, y claro que le ayudaremos- dijo moviéndose incomoda en su asiento.

Revisamos las cintas del hospital, sentí que mi corazón se paralizo cuando vi a la dichosa enfermera salir con una bebe en brazos, después de un rato, entraron dos enfermeras, nada que ver con la primera, una salió con Bella, y la otra con un bebe en brazos, así que era cierto, habíamos tenido dos bebes, Jane al ver la cinta salió corriendo de la oficina, -Va huir- le dije a Kate, ella tomo el teléfono, -Seguridad, no dejen salir a la Doctora Jane y pónganla en custodia- dio la orden.

Cuando Kate vio las cintas paso de pálida a transparente, -Señor Cullen, encontraremos a su bebe, pase lo que pase- dijo, -Demandare a la doctora Jane, ella permitió que se robaran a mi bebe- dije molesto, que molesto , sentía como me llenaba de rabia, a quien diablos le dio mi bebe?

Cuando estuvo Jane en custodia policiaca, los detectives la interrogaron, la doctora Kate y yo escuchábamos, -Donde esta el bebe?- pregunto uno de ellos, -No lo se- ella se limito a contestar, -Así que no sabe donde esta, pero si puede decirnos quien la tiene- dijo el otro detective, ella levanto la vista, -Diré todo, pero quiero un trato- dijo, uno de ellos rio, -No esta en condiciones de negociar, sabe que el robo de infantes esta penado, y podría tener pena de muerte?- pregunto un detective, ella trago en seco, -si nos dice, apelaremos y solo que le den complicidad, pero sino habla, despídase de todo- la amenazaron, ella empezó a hiperventilar, -Hace unos meses, una Tanya Denali vino y me dijo que me pagaba $500.000 dólares me robaba el bebe de Isabella Swan- dijo, Tanya se la había robada? Kate y yo nos miramos, -Cuando me entere de que eran gemelos, ella me dijo que nos les informara a los padres, que el plan había cambiado y nos robaríamos a uno de ellos, me negué al principio, me empezaba arrepentir, pero entonces me ofreció un millón y pues tenia problemas económicos en casa, realmente necesitaba el dinero, a la hora de que se iba aliviar la señora se avise, ella se disfrazo de enfermera, a la hora del alumbramiento, primero nació el niño y luego la niña, ella escogió llevarse a la niña, se fue y esto lo que se- dijo, se llevo esa maldita, a mi hija, tenia una hija, me sentía feliz de tener a mi pequeña Bella, pero al mismo tiempo me sentía muerto en vida, como recuperaría a mi hija de las manos de Bella.

Pov Bella

La espera a sido eterna, no se como vaya la investigación de Edward, no he sabido nada de el desde que se fue hablar con el director del hospital, ya toda la familia me había visitado en ese lapso, la hora de visitas se había acabado, estaba sola con mi bebe en brazos, nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando, y preocupada por donde estaba mi bebe, en eso entro Edward, se veía pálido, -Edward que sucede?- le pregunte, el iba a contestarme en eso sonó mi celular, era un numero que no conocía, -Bueno- conteste, -Que se siente saber que nunca conocerás a tu hija- me dijeron, la sangre se me helo, conocía esa voz, como pudo, -Tanya…- susurre…


	29. Cap 1: El suceso

Pov Bella

Estoy en mi segundo año de universidad, estudio economía, casi no tengo amigos, pero con los que tengo me bastan, Angela es buena amiga, es mi confidente, siempre esta a mi lado. Jessica, bueno la considero amiga, muy superficialmente ya que a veces es hipócrita conmigo, ya que Mike su novio me coquetea mucho, a el también solo lo veo como un amigo y Erick, el novio de Angela, es igual un muy buen amigo. Jacob es mi amigo, pero se que el quiero que seamos algo mas. Y por ultimo pero el mas importante de todos, esta Edward Cullen, el es la persona que mas quiero, es como mi hermano, siempre esta conmigo, el estudia derecho y este en el ultimo semestre de la carrera, tiene 23 años y es super guapo, el cariño que siento por el es distinto, no se porque es mas intenso, no es el mismo cariño que siento por los demás.

El profesor Aro Volturi Cullen es mi profesor de mercadotecnia, y tío de Edward, por eso es que Edward y yo nos conocimos y hicimos amigos, gracias el lo conocí. Por el profesor Aro también siento un cariño muy paternal, es como el padre que ya no tengo, el debe de andar por los 70 años es licenciado en mercadotecnia. Mis padres fallecieron hace un año, y después de ese incidente que afecto mi vida, la familia Cullen prácticamente me adopto, me volví como otro integrante de la familia, bueno eso es como me hacen sentir.

-3

Voy corriendo hacia mi clase, no me gusta llegar tarde, cuando llego la clase a iniciado, entro despacio, porque aunque sea con el profesor Aro, no me gusta aprovecharme de que nos llevemos bien, paso a hurtadillas y me siento en mi lugar, -Que me he perdido- le pregunto a Jessica, -No mucho, solo a estado escribiendo- me dijo en voz baja, Aro esta escribiendo en el pizarrón, cuando se voltea y me mira, -Que bueno que se nos une señorita Swan- me dijo serio, me sonroje y baje la mirada, -Perdón profesor- dije muy apenada, -Que no se repita, por favor- me dijo y al final me sonrió antes de volverse al pizarrón, su sonrisa me tranquilizo, eso me hizo saber que no estaba molesto.

A media clase, Tanya (Novia de Edward), se salió del salón, -Adonde va señorita Denali?- le pregunto Aro, -Me siento un poco mal- le dijo, sabia que estaba mintiendo, el suspiro, -Esta bien, puede retirarse- le dijo, y ella salió corriendo del salón.

10 minutos después Aro, no se veía muy bien, -Chicos, hoy los dejare salir temprano, no me siento muy bien, lean el capitulo 10 de su libro y mañana les preguntare- nos dijo, recogí mis cosas y salí, al estar afuera del aula, estaba Edward besándose con Tanya, ósea que por eso se salió, no porque se sintiera mal, sentí que la sangre me hervía, no entendía como Edward andaba con una persona asi, después de que era obvio que ella solo estaba con el por su dinero.

-No se ve tan enferma verdad?- me dijo alguien, voltee hacia esa dirección y era Aro, solo asentí con la cabeza, -Tengo que hacer algo- dijo el, -Algo de que?- pregunte con curiosidad, suspiro, -No puedo permitir que mi heredero se case con una persona así- dijo con tristeza, woow, eso era algo que no sabia, -No la veo tan enferma señorita Denali- dijo Aro con voz alta, eso provoco que ellos se separaran rápidamente, -Este… Este- no sabia que decir, Edward solo nos miraba nervioso, -Hay señorita Denali, en lugar de andarse besando con mi sobrino, aplíquese que va a reprobar si sigue así- le dijo tranquilamente, ella palideció, -Usted lo esta haciendo por que me odia! No dudo que Isabella lo este poniendo en mi contra!- grito, ahora la que palideció fui yo, como se atrevía, -Como te atreves! Tu me vienes y me vas, no me importas!- le dije con enojo, Edward solo nos observaba sorprendido, yo estaba que desprendía enojo por los poros, -A ver, la señorita Swan, no necesita decirme nada para que yo te diga que reprobaras, los actos hablan, y para que veas que no tengo nada en tu contra, tienes que hacer para mañana una exposición de los 10 capítulos del libro hasta el que vamos y si es buena te ayudare aprobar- le propuso, esa era una buena oferta, todos la miramos, ella volvió a palidecer, -Pero necesito mas tiempo- dijo con suplica, -No, se supone que vienes a clase, y pones atención?- le pregunto Aro, -Si- le contesto como un susurro, -Bueno, así que debes saber lo del libro, así que es para MAÑANA!- le dijo con énfasis, ella se fue con enojo, ni se despidió de Edward, suspire, era tan irritante, Edward se acerco y me saludo, -Hola Bella, como estas?- me dijo con cariño como siempre, -Bien y tu?- le conteste, -Bien- me dijo con alegría, Aro nos veía con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, -Bueno yo los dejo, tu tio se siente mal, porque no lo acompañas a casa?- le pregunte, el rápido vio a Aro, -Estas bien?- le pregunto con preocupación, -Me siento mal hijo, quiero retirarme a casa- le dijo, -Te acompaño- le contesto, -Bueno con mucho cuidado, nos vemos mañana- les dije despidiéndome, -Si hasta mañana- me dijo Edward, y Aro se acerco a mi, me abrazo con mucho cariño, -Tienes que cuidarte y ser fuerte, creo en ti, pequeña Bella, se que lograras tus objetivos- me dijo, me sentí desconcertada, -Si, tu también cuídate, mañana nos vemos- le dije, nos separamos y el solo asintió con la cabeza, y me marche.

Toda mi tarde fue tranquila, fui a trabajar, no me gustaba estar sola, y el trabajo me distraía, necesitaba dinero para pagar la renta, mis padres me habían dejado suficiente dinero para poder terminar mi carrera, pero necesita trabajar para tener donde vivir y mantenerme, aparte me gustaba estar ocupada, Jacob era mi compañero de trabajo y compañero de clases de Edward, el quiere conmigo, pero no me interesa de esa forma, también lo quiero como un hermano. Después del trabajo Jacob me acompaño a mi apartamento, y me volvió a insistir que saliera con el, otra vez me negué con el argumento de que no tenia tiempo para tener citas, que con la tarea y el trabajo ni tiempo tenia, cosa que era mentira, pero no quería tener que estar lidiando con el tan seguido, el asintió y me dijo que no se rendiría, cosa que ya me esperaba.

Estaba ya dormida cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, conteste rápidamente, -Bueno…- dije adormilada, -Bella…- era Edward, -Edward, todo bien?- le pregunte, -No- permaneció el silencio, -Edward que pasa?- le insistí, -Aro falleció- se le quebró la voz, -Queeeeee?- fue lo único que dije, aun no me la creía, estaba en shock, mi cabeza seguía repitiendo Aro murió, Aro murió, -Podrías acompañarme, necesito de tu compañía- su voz se le volvió a quebrar, al igual que mi corazón al escucharlo así.


	30. Cap 30: Rescate

Cap 30. Rescate?

Pov Bella

La espera a sido eterna, no se como vaya la investigación de Edward, no he sabido nada de el desde que se fue hablar con el director del hospital, ya toda la familia me había visitado en ese lapso, la hora de visitas se había acabado, estaba sola con mi bebe en brazos, nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando, y preocupada por donde estaba mi bebe, en eso entro Edward, se veía pálido.

-Edward que sucede?- le pregunte, el iba a contestarme en eso sonó mi celular, era un numero que no conocía, -Bueno- conteste, -Que se siente saber que nunca conocerás a tu hija- me dijeron, la sangre se me helo, conocía esa voz, como pudo, -Tanya…- susurre, -La misma- dijo, -Devuélveme a mi hija!- grite, Edward ya estaba a mi lado, -Jajajajajaja, no va hacer tan sencillo, aun no decido como sufrirías mas, si yo la crio como mi, maltratándola y que pase hambres, o dejarla morir y mandarte su cuerpo- dijo la muy cínica, sentí como si el alma me hubiera salido del cuerpo, en eso me jalo Edward el teléfono.

Pov Edward.

No sabia como le diría a Bella, que nuestra hija la tenia Tanya, y lo peor aun, no sabia como recuperarla, entre a la habitación y vi la escena mas hermosa que había visto, Bella tenia entre sus brazos a nuestro bebe, lo miraba tiernamente, con mucho amor, iba hacer una madre perfecta.

No sabia como darle la peor noticia de su vida, sabia que le iba a romper su corazón, le dio un pequeño beso en la frente a nuestro bebe, y volteo a verme, la hermosa sonrisa que tenia plasmada en sus labios se borro cuando me vio.

Dejo al niño en la cuna, -Edward que sucede?- pregunto, los nervios eran evidentes en su voz, suspire, como empezaba, en eso sonó su celular, eso me daría segundos para pensar como decírselo, -Tanya…- dijo, en ese momento deje de pensar, como podía ser cínica esa mujer, -Devuélveme a mi hija!- grito, corrí a su lado, vi como cada segundo Bella se veía mas pálida, ella no podía ponerse mal, tenia que estar bien por el niño, le jale el teléfono de las manos, -Devuélveme a mi niña!- le dije casi gritándole, -Mi querido Edward, no me grites, no estas en condiciones- dijo muy tranquila la maldita, -Que es lo que quieres?- pregunte conteniendo la rabia que sentía, -Lo que siempre quise… Dinero, mucho dinero- dijo, -Cuanto?- pregunte, Bella me tomo por la mano, yo la mire, trataba de tranquilizarla con la mirada, pero como hacerlo, si no me nacía la tranquilidad, irradiaba pura tensión, -Todo, quiero todo- dijo, me aleje de Bella, -Cuanto es todo?- pregunte apunto de gritar, -Quiero 10 millones de dólares, para mañana- dijo, la mano que tenia libre fue directo a mi cabello, -Es demasiado- dije, ella rio, eso causo que se erizara la piel, -Tu crees que soy idiota? Se cuanto tienen y que es lo que tienen, así que esa cantidad no es nada, ahora que lo pienso debería pedir mas- dijo, -Deja de jugar conmigo! Donde lo quieres y a que hora!?- le grite, ella rio, -Esas palabras quería oír, iras y compraras un mustang rojo de preferencia a mi nombre, el dinero lo quiero en efectivo, lo llevaras todo a la frontera de Washington con Seattle, te veré ahí a las 10 pm, ahí te daré a tu hija, ve solo, sino la mato- dijo y me colgó.

10 millones de dólares y un mustang, de donde sacaría de ese dinero, daba vueltas como loco por la habitación cosa que no debí haber echo, -EDWARD!- gritaron, voltee y era Bella, que me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos, -Dime que nos dará a nuestra hija- pidió, me acerque a ella, -Bella, tranquilízate, así me cueste la vida, recuperaremos a nuestra hija! Te lo prometo- dije y la abrace, ella empezó a llorar en mis brazos.

Cuando se quedo dormida fui directamente a casa de mis padres, era de madrugada, pero no importaba era una emergencia.

Después de contarles todo lo sucedido, de oír sus preocupaciones y maldiciones hacia Tanya, planeamos que Emmett con Jasper y Carlisle me acompañarían, con cierta distancia. Me hicieron avisar a la policía de quien tiene a mi hija, con ayuda de la policía iría seguro a nuestro encuentro. Ellos se mantendría a distancia, y saldrían a mi ayuda en caso de necesitarlos.

Llame al banco, necesitaría todo el dinero que tenia en mi cuenta, mis padres me prestarían lo que me faltaba, todo esto era un gran lio, en que momento me fui a involucrar con una mujer tan loca, aunque tenia que agradecerle algo, gracias a su plan de casarme con Bella, encontré realmente el amor.

A las 9 pm de la noche, después de comprar el coche y de preparar el dinero, partí hacia mi cita con Tanya, Bella llego a la casa, la tratamos de mantener sedada, no podía arriesgarme de que se pusiera de necia y quisiera ir conmigo.

Iba con los nervios a flor de piel, mientras mas se acercaba el momento de mi encuentro con ella, mas nervioso, no sabia que iba a pasar, no sabia cuales realmente eran sus planes.

Llegue, estaba lloviendo cada vez mas fuerte, nada raro en esta parte del país, Tanya estaba recargada en una camioneta escalade color negro, -Que bueno que llegaste querido, que bonito auto me compraste- dijo tocando el carro, a un lado paso la jeep de Emmett, Tanya no se percato que eran de ellos, sentí un gran alivio, -Donde esta hija?- le pregunte, -Primero lo primero, donde esta mi dinero?- pregunto, -Aquí adentro- dije señalando el asiento trasero, -Y mi hija?- le cuestione, -Aquí adentro- dijo viendo hacia la camioneta, en eso llego el porche de Alice a nuestro lado, que diablos hacia aquí, la mataría, para mi gran sorpresa Bella se bajo de el, vio a Tanya con odio y luego a mi, -Donde esta mi hija maldita!- grito Bella, -Cállate zorra, aquí no estás para gritar, y que bueno que te nos unes al rescate de tu pequeñita- dijo Tanya sacando un arma apuntándole, jale a Bella a mi lado, -Tranquila amor- dije, ella asintió y me abrazo por la cintura, -Bien aléjense del auto, al otro lado de la cera, cuando este arriba del mustang, Bella, cariño, acércate a la camioneta y saca a tu hija, si lo haces antes de que yo este en el auto, lo explotare con este dispositivo, así que tu sabes a lo que te arriesgas- nos ordeno, -No, dame a mi hija- dije, -No Edward, hagámoslo a su modo- dijo Bella, -Pero Bella…- dije, Tanya rio, -Buena chica, Edward en que momento te volviste tan mandilón- dijo Tanya, la fulmine con la mirada.

Ya estando del otro lado estábamos a 300 metros de la camioneta mas o menos, yo abrazaba a Bella, -Voy por mi hija- dijo Bella, -Espera, esto no me da buena espina- le dije, ella se jalo, -Bella, espera, esto esta sospechoso- le dije jalándola, -Quédate aquí si quieres, yo voy a ir por ella- dijo volviéndose a jalar, se fue, sin ni siquiera voltear a verme, me quede en mi lugar, -Bella, regresa!- le grite, ella me ignoro, cuando le faltaban unos 100 para llegar, la camioneta exploto, Bella se detuvo, yo corrí hacia ella, se desplomo en mis brazos, -Mi hija!- grito Bella, todo había sido inútil, mi esfuerzo no había valido nada, no pude salvar a mi hija…

Solo falta un Capitulo y el epilogo! Se que me mataran pero así visualice la historia de inicio a fin! Perdón 3

Espero contar con ustedes para el ultimo capitulo.

Las quiero 3

By: Greis Cullen


	31. Epilogo

Epilogo. Todo Termino…

Pov Edward

Ya estando del otro lado estábamos a 300 metros de la camioneta mas o menos, abrazaba a Bella, sujetándola, para que ella no saliera corriendo impulsivamente, todo esto era muy fácil, demasiado para mi gusto, -Voy por mi hija!- grito Bella, -Espera, esto no me da buena espina- le dije, ella se jalo bruscamente logrando zafarse de mi agarre, -Bella, espera, esto esta sospechoso- le dije jalándola, nuevamente, -Quédate aquí si quieres, yo voy a ir por ella- dijo volviéndose a jalar, zafándose nuevamente, y se fue, sin ni siquiera voltear a verme, me quede en mi lugar, -Bella, regresa!- le grite, ella me ignoro completamente, cuando le faltaban unos 100 para llegar, la camioneta exploto, Bella se detuvo en seco, yo corrí hacia ella, Bella se desplomo en mis brazos, -Mi hija!- grito consternada, yo solo podía ver como la camioneta se quemaba, no había nada mas que hacer, todo había sido inútil, mi esfuerzo no había valido nada, no pude salvar a mi hija, el mustang salió disparado, en cuestión de segundos, todos estaban a nuestro lado, contemplando la horrible escena, mientras la policía fue tras Tanya, oímos un gran estruendo, al parecer Tanya perdió el control del auto y se volcó, provocando un gran estruendo.

Bella gritaba con desesperación, yo trataba de tranquilizarla, aunque por dentro yo también me estaba muriendo, mi niña, mi princesa, no podía dejar de pensar en ella…

Un par de horas después…

Tanya murió en el accidente, no se pudo hacer nada por ella, me regresaron el dinero que le había dado, de que me servía todo el dinero del mundo si no podía regresar el tiempo para evitar todo esto… si ya no iba a poder tener a mi hija.

Maldije a Tanya mil veces, en mi interior, ella nos robo todo, no pude ni siquiera cargarla una vez, darle un beso en su cabecita, ver como dormía, decirle hija…

En ese momento quería sacar todo el dolor un frustración que traía a dentro, pero no podía, tenia que ser fuerte por Bella y por mi, no podíamos darnos el lujo de los dos perder la cabeza en este momento, todavía teníamos que pensar en el pequeño que nos estaba esperando en casa.

Bella sollozaba pegada a mi pecho, el silencio era lo que predominaba, la gente que estaba en la cafetería que estaba a unos 500 metros de nosotros, nos observaban, el aire estaba cargado de penumbras y tristeza.

Daría mi vida porque mi niña estuviera aquí, me hubiera matado a mi, en lugar de ella que solo era un ángel, un ser inocente, pero lo había hecho a propósito, lo hizo porque sabia que nos haría sufrir, esta era la consecuencia de a verme involucrado con una loca, y mi niña había pagado el precio de ese error, -Mi niña Edward…- me susurraba Bella, la tome en brazos y la cargue, para subirla al auto, -Deberíamos ir por un café- dijo Carlisle, me limite asentir, subí a Bella, al auto, a pesar de ser solo unos metros a donde iríamos.

Entramos a la cafetería, todo el mundo nos observaba, Bella lloraba en silencio, mientras estábamos sentados, nadie decía nada, en eso Bella se tenso, la mire, -Un bebe llora- dijo, todos la miraron, mi pobre mujer estaba en shock, pensé, -Tranquila Bella- le dijo Alice, -No escuchan, esta llorando- dijo alterada, -Bella tranquilízate- le pedí, -Edward no entiendes! Un bebe esta llorando- dijo parándose.

Pov Bella.

Sabia lo que oía, era un bebe, no estaba loca, -Bella tranquilízate- dijo Edward, lo mire, -Edward no entiendes! Un bebe esta llorando!- dije parándome, me quede escuchando, sentía todas las miradas sobre mi, decidí seguir el llanto, -Bella, espera- dijo Edward que venia tras de mi, el llanto se hacia mas fuerte, me detuve y vi a Edward, -Lo escuchas?- le pregunte, el asintió, creo que ahora si me creía, seguimos el ruido, pero de repente se silencio, Edward siguió caminando, me limite a seguirlo.

El se detuvo frente a unos basureros, el me vio, -Ábrelo- le pedí, el solo asintió, lo ayude abrirlo, ya que pesaba la tapa, en eso se escucho el llanto, los demás estaban a tras de nosotros, Edward se estiro hacia el interior del contenedor, movió unas cuantas bolsas, en eso jalo algo, era una sillita para coche, saco una silla de bebe, mi corazón tembló, el sonrió, -Es una niña, es nuestra hija- grito Edward de felicidad, me puse a su lado, y tome a la bebe, no lo podía creer, tenia a mi hija es mis brazos, pequeñita, perfecta, no pude evitar llorar, de la felicidad que sentía, Edward me abrazo, y también lloro, los demás se nos acercaron y nos abrazamos todos juntos.

Tres Meses Después…

Hoy era el bautizo de Anthony y Renesmee, mis pequeños, ya tenían tres meses de vida, de daba gracias a dios, que toda la pesadilla acabara, estábamos juntos los 4 y era lo que importaba, ahora si, mi vida era perfecta, tenia al hombre que amaba, que a pesar de tener defectos, lo amaba al igual que el a mi, tenia a mis dos hijos, que eran fruto de nuestros amor.

Suspire ante tanta felicidad que había en mi vida, acaso siempre seria así? Todavía estaba acostada, pero no podía seguir estándolo, pronto llegaría Alice para ayudarme a preparar todo, bueno, mas bien, yo la ayudaría a ella, pero realmente no quería romper este lindo momento, era tan mágico despertar en los brazos de Edward, que quisiera siempre estar en ellos, me gire despacito, para no despertarlo y poder verlo dormir por un momento, pero para mi sorpresa el estaba recargado un uno de sus brazos y me veía, tenia plasmado en su rostro ese hermosa sonrisa que creo que siempre me quitara el aliento, -Hola- dije sonriéndole, el acaricio mi mejilla con su mano, -Hola- contesto, -Tiene mucho que despertaste?- le pregunte, -Lo suficiente para contemplarte dormir- dijo dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, -Me encanta verte dormir- dijo, le sonreí ruborizándome un poco, me encantaba este momento mágico por la mañanas, solo los dos, demostrándonos lo mucho que nos amábamos, sin que nadie nos molestara, el acaricio mi mejilla nuevamente, acerco su rostro al mío y empezó a besarme, me abrazo, se giro haciendo que yo quedara arriba de el, -Edward, se nos hará tarde- le dije despegándome un poco de sus labios, el sonrió, -No importa- dijo volviendo a besarme, -Y si llega Alice?- le pregunte despegándome nuevamente, -No le abrimos- contesto volviendo a besarme, -Tiene llave- le dije, el sonrió nuevamente, -Entonces démonos prisa antes de que llegue- dijo volviendo a besarme, y dando por terminada esa conversación.

Me besaba con mucha pasión, cada vez haciendo mas grande la necesidad de estar con el, -Te Amo…- susurro en mi oído, -Y yo a ti- susurre, me enderece para quitarle la playera, pero cuando las cosas se empezaban a poner buenas, sonó el timbre, Edward y yo nos miramos, no pudimos evitar reírnos, -A de ser Alice- dije levantándome, el me tomo por la cintura, y me beso, nos separamos por falta de aire, -Ves la invocaste- dijo Edward, haciendo una sonrisa torcida, -Pues si, ya que…- le dije levantándome, -Te Amo- me dijo Edward, antes de salir de la recamara, -Y yo a ti- le dije sonriéndole, en eso me aventó una almohada, -Eres mala por dejarme así- dijo parándose, era evidente a que se refería, su erección era notoria, me mordí el labio, ya que sabia que reacción provocaba en el, quería hacerlo sufrir un poco, -No me tientes Isabella- dijo con los ojos entornados, -Es tu culpa por no ser mas rápido- dije regresándole la almohada y saliendo de la habitación.

Toda la mañana Alice me trajo de un lado a otro con los preparativos, la misa, seria a las 3 pm, a si que todavía teníamos unas cuantas horas para arreglarnos.

Cada vez que podía tomaba mi juego mal intencionado con Edward, lo rosaba con mis caderas las cuales se ensancharon después del embarazo, cuando era eso el se tensaba, dejaba que me viera un poco los senos, ya que aun seguía amamantando y pues eran mas grandes de los que tenia antes por la leche, era una de las muchas ventajas de embarazo, y luego acompañado con que había podido recuperar mi figura, me daba pena admitirlo, pero esta mejor que antes, y el eso lo había notado, todos los cambios que tuvo mi cuerpo, y le encantaban, el me lo había dicho, así que eran un arma para jugar con el.

El solo entorno los ojos y sonrió, era tan divertido a veces frustrarlo.

Alice se fue a bañar, ya que ella se tardaba un poco mas arreglándose que yo, dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos, el me vio, su mirada estaba cargada de deseo y venganza, trague en seco, me haría pagar todo lo que me había hecho en la mañana, -Edward… ni se te ocurra, no tarda en llegar Rosalie- dije alejándome de el, Edward me miraba fijamente, en su rostro estaba grabada esa sonrisa que me sacaba el aire, -No importa- dijo acercándose a mi, -Edward… no!- dije en modo de advertencia, sabia que no me haría caso, así que me eche a correr hacia la sala, sentí como Edward venia tras de mi, chille por la adrenalina de sentirme perseguida.

Me alcanzo, me tomo en sus brazos y me coloco en un sillón, se puso arriba de mi, y empezó a besarme, para que resistirme si yo había propiciado esto, a parte de que era lo que deseaba desde la mañana, me senté en el, le quite la playera, y pase mis manos sobre sus bien formados hombros, mientras nos besábamos, en eso se abrió la puerta, Rose nos mira con una ceja levantada, -Consíganse un cuarto- dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, yo me ruborice hasta el tope, y me di cuenta en la situación que estábamos, yo estaba sentada en Edward, su playera en el piso, el tenia sus manos dentro de mi pantalón, -Eso es todo- dijo Emmett, entrando a la sala, nos dio una mirada burlona y se fue hacia la cocina, yo solo me pare rápidamente, mas que apenada ante esta situación, -Maldita costumbre de no saber tocar- susurro Edward, poniéndose la playera, en eso bajo Alice y nos vio extrañada, -Edward! Ayúdame con los niños, tu Bella, vete a bañar para que te arregle después- ordeno Alice, yo solo asentí, -Ahora resulta que todo el mundo viene a dar ordenes a mi casa, que les pasa- susurro Edward enojado, yo solo reí nerviosamente.

La misa fue hermosa, mis angelitos se veían hermosos con sus trajecitos blancos, después de mucho tiempo, le pude agradecer a Dios, por a ver bendecido con una familia, tal vez había perdido a mi padres, pero dios me recompenso con una nueva, la cual me amaba al igual que yo a ellos.

La fiesta paso muy rápido realmente, había sido en el jardín de la casa, Alice y Rose, no se midieron con la decoración, les había quedado perfecto.

Mis pequeños se quedaron dormidos en nuestros brazos después de a verles dado de comer, yo cargaba a Anthony, y Edward a Renesmee, había sido un gran día, y ellos no habías dormido en todo el día, eso era bueno, ya que en la noche dormirían sin interrupción hasta el día siguiente.

En eso sonó una copa, llamando la atención de los presentes, era Emmett y Rose, -Bueno familia, queremos felicitar a nuestros hermosos sobrinos, aunque ya están dormidos- dijo Emmett riendo, Rose le dio un codazo haciendo que se callara, eso nos causo risa a los presentes, -Este día tan importante para la familia, queremos informarles de algo que nos alegro la vida, después de 4 años de casados y muchos intentos de embarazo, por fin la vida no hizo el regalo mas hermoso que puede a ver, vamos a ser padres!- dijo Rose con felicidad, que excelente noticia, mis pequeños ya tendrían un primito o primita para jugar, pensé.

Todos nos levantamos a felicitarlos, ante la excelente noticia.

Después de recoger todo, por fin solos en casa, fuimos acostar a nuestros pequeños en sus cunas, -con cuidado cariño- dijo Edward, sus cálidos brazos me rodearon, veíamos a nuestros angelitos dormir, como le agradecía a la vida, que me haya dejado a Renesmee, ya que la felicidad no seria completa sin ella, –me alegro que estés tan feliz- dijo viéndome a la cara, beso mi mejilla. –  
¿No estás cansada?- me pregunto con un deje de nervios.

-Un poco- me voltee a verlo sin romper nuestro abrazo y acaricie su mejilla- Y tu?- bese sus labios rápidamente. El asintió y suspiro, -Solo un poco, mi familia es muy desgastante- dijo con frustración, reí ante su mueca. El negó con la cabeza, y me abrazo mas a el, -Deberíamos salir de aquí, los podríamos despertar- le susurre, el se limito asentir, me tomo de la mano y salimos de la recamara, cerré la puerta muy despacio.

Ya afuera el me vio, sus ojos brillaban, me tomo por la cintura y me abrazo pegándome de nuevo a el, yo lo abrace por el cuello y lo bese, había sido un día muy agotador, pero nunca estaría cansada para estar con Edward, abrazados y viéndonos a los ojos, el termino el beso y me vio, -Eres feliz a mi lado?- pregunto con voz temblorosa, lo mire extrañada ante su pregunta, -Claro que lo soy, nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz- le susurre cerca de sus labios, el sonrió.

-Quisieras salir a ver las estrellas conmigo? Debo decirte algo- pregunto Edward, -Claro- le conteste dándole un pequeño beso en los labios, para ocultar el temor que me provocaron esas palabras.

Tomamos una frazada y salimos al jardín. La colocamos en el pasto y nos acostamos el se quito su saco, quedando con la camisa, yo seguía con el hermoso y provocativo vestido que me había escogido Alice, y Edward con un traje grisáceo, camisa blanca sin corbata, parecía un modelo de revista, me sentía tan afortunada por tener a un playboy romántico, aunque eso tenia sus desventajas, tendría que cuidarlo de las manos de las que no son afortunadas de tenerlo.

Nos abrazamos, y empezamos a observar el cielo, no sabia que decir, creo que debía dejar que el empezara, me recosté en su pecho, sintiendo el latido de su corazón, el me abrazo mas fuerte, -Soy tan afortunado de tenerte- dijo el besando mi frente, suspire, -Yo también soy afortunada de tenerte- dije enderezándome, para verlo a los ojos, el sonrió y yo me volví acomodar en su pecho, -Como te has sentido?- pregunto mientras acariciaba mi espalda con uno de sus dedos, -Bien mi amor- le dije mientras observaba un estrella que se veía mas grande y brillaba mas que las demás, esa seria nuestra estrella pensé, -Te siente feliz aquí? O Quisieras irte de Forks?- pregunto, suspire, -Quiero quedarme, aquí están todos las personas que amamos- conteste volteando a ver a sus ojos, el sonrió y se inclino a besarme, -Solo quería decirte que, te agradezco tanto por la hermosa familia que me has dado, nunca llegue a pensar en una vida así, tu hiciste que quisieras mas, nunca me imagine casado, con hijos, y ahora tengo ambos y una gran felicidad- hizo una pausa y suspiro- Un día te llamaste "Novia Por Error", pero no creo que eso haya sido cierto, que hayas sido novia por error, porque ahora se que tu eras mi destino, siempre estuviste ante mi, solo necesitaba un pequeño empujón para darme cuenta lo que tenia frente de mi, por eso agradezco a mi tío, todo lo que hizo, porque sino hubiera sido así, esto no seria mi realidad- dijo sinceramente, llenándome de felicidad ante sus hermosas palabras, me acerque y lo bese, me acomode quedando arriba de el , Edward empezó a besar mi clavícula, cuello y hombros, mientras yo disfrutaba de su cercanía, -Creo que me debe algo señora Cullen- dijo pegado a mi cuello, sonríe, -Nos vamos a la recamara?- pregunte, -No, es tentar a nuestra suerte, así como es mi familia, podría llegar- dijo riendo, -Ok, será aquí- dije acercándome a besar su cuello, el me vio, -Estas segura?- pregunto sorprendido, -Si, tu no?- pregunto sonriéndole, el no me contesto, solo acerco su rostro y me beso.

El tenia sus manos en mi espalda, sentí como empezó a bajar el cierre del vestido, deslizando sus manos al interior, tocando mi desnuda espalda, mis manos, empezaron a jugar con los botones de su camisa, dejando ante mi su pecho bien formado y abdomen, pase mis dedos, provocando que el se estremeciera.

Bese sus hombros y pecho mientras el bajaba sus manos a mis caderas, frotándolas, apretándolas, y restregándolas hacia el, haciendo notoria, la gran erección que tenia. Se giro ahora haciendo que yo quedara bajo de el, -Eres tan hermosa- dijo y se acerco a besarme, me saco el vestido, solamente quedando con pantaletas y liguero, el me miro de arriba a bajo, causando que me ruborizara, me senté y le quite su camisa, lo abrace, el volvió a recostarme colocándose encima de mi, me besaba, mientras una de sus manos jugaba con uno de mis pezones y otra me abrazaba, me sentía en todo un mar de sensaciones, gemí, cuando el coloco una de sus manos en mi entrepierna, aparto la pantaletas e introdujo uno de sus dedos, -Estas lista?- pregunto el, asentí, yo abrí la bragueta de su pantalón, liberando su erección, y sin mas me penetro, provocando alivio y al mismo tiempo incrementando mi necesidad, el empezó despacio, mientras nos acariciábamos, nos estábamos amando, sin importarnos nada de lo que pasara.

Cada vez me costada mas contener mi gemidos, eso hizo que Edward empezara a penetrarme mas fuerte, haciendo mas grande mi excitación, el se aferro a mis caderas con sus manos, yo con mis piernas lo abrace, para profundizar las embestiduras, incrementado el placer, -Te Amo- susurre, -Y yo a ti- dijo el, embistiéndome cada vez mas fuerte, mordiendo mi cuello, sintiendo su respiración ante mi piel, que cada momento estaba mas sensible, yo besaba su cuello y hombros, tenia una gran necesidad de saborear su piel, lo cual eso provocaba en Edward que el fuera perdiendo el control en sus movimientos. Los dos terminamos al mismo tiempo gimiendo nuestros nombres, me aferre a su espalda, mientras el lo hacia a mis caderas, quedando satisfechos, después de estar todo el día con la reprimenda de que lo que no pudimos concluir en la mañana.

-Te Amo mi Bella- me susurro Edward, mientras los dos estamos acostados en el pasto tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones, -yo también te amo cariño…siempre te amare- me volteé para unir nuestras frentes- lo mire a los ojos para que viera que realmente siempre lo amaría.

Hoy entendía que estar juntos siempre fue nuestro destino, todo empezó con una amistas, que se convirtió en un falso noviazgo, del que sin querer nació el amor mas grande que pueda existir, y a pesar de todo los obstáculos, y personas que no nos querían juntos, aquí estábamos ahora, felices, amándonos y teniendo una familia…

Hoy mas que nunca me sentía feliz de haber sido una "Novia Por Error"

FIN

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Quiero agradecerles por a ver sido pacientes con esta historia, la cual ame de inicio a fin, espero que al igual que ustedes.

Muchas gracias por leerme, espero no a verlas defraudado como escritora.

Las Quiero no lo olviden :D

By: Greis Cullen


End file.
